


Facing the Banshee

by Konjiki_no_Yoake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Dancing, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I hate condoms in fiction, Kinbaku, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marking, Masks, Masquerade Party, Masturbation, Murder Mystery, Music, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pole Dancing, Public Nudity, Public Sex, References to Depression, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shibari, Strangulation, Subspace, Switch!Victor, Switch!Yuuri, Velvet Goldmine - Freeform, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wet Dream, angry!Chris, consensual photo taking/sharing, drunk!Yuuri, eyes wide shut, grateful!Victor, jealous!chris, please don't sleep in shibari, protective!Yuuri, rope burn, rude!Chris, safe words, toe sucking, yuuri remembers the banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konjiki_no_Yoake/pseuds/Konjiki_no_Yoake
Summary: The only other thing Yuuri is obsessed with aside from skating and Victor Nikiforov was the Ice Rink Killer.After a spectacular failure and heartbreak at the Grand Prix Final and a fateful encounter with Victor at the banquet, Yuuri finds himself bound to Victor in a way he never anticipated while they work to get Yuuri to the GPF once more and maybe figure out who among them is a killer.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Katsuki Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Michele Crispino & Emil Nekola, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Sara Crispino & Emil Nekola, Sara Crispino/Emil Nekola
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66





	1. Facing the Banshee: Let the Music Play My Lovely Foe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yuri!!! on Ice fiction and I am incredibly nervous about it. 
> 
> This was written as though the reader has seen Yuri!!! on Ice at least a couple of times and is relatively familiar with the episodes. I try to follow along as well as I can with each episode to tie my story in, but not rehash *too* much of the original story.
> 
> Some things have been altered slightly, but it's mostly canon compliant. Ex: Yuuri remembers the banquet in all of its colorful glory.
> 
> COMPLETED 
> 
> Please enjoy!

He just looked _so sad_. Of course, who wouldn’t be down coming in dead last the first time in a competition? But really. Who turned down a photo with Victor Nikiforov? He must be a truly sad person.

Victor Nikiforov was the standing World Champion in figure skating. Called ‘The Living Legend’ due to his genius on the ice and the seeming inability for anyone else to take the gold from him. Captivating the world with his grace and beauty. His smile lit up any room, any arena, causing gasps and ‘ahhs’. The world _loved_ Victor Nikiforov.

The world didn’t know, though, that there was more to Victor Nikiforov than being the god of figure skating or that it was at that moment Katsuki Yuuri was on Victor’s radar.

***

 _This is humiliating,_ Yuuri thought to himself. _The last thing I want to do is go to this banquet._ Yuuri stared at the ceiling from the floor of his hotel room. _I just want to-_ A loud knock disrupted his melancholy.

“Yuuri!” his coach’s voice called from the other side of the door. “Are you ready?”

Yuuri groaned and slowly sat up. “Yes…” He stood and went to the door, opening it allowing Celestino in. “Do I really have to-”

“Yes, Yuuri! Now is no time to be alone sulking,” Celestino said, cheerfully. “Come now. We’ll have something to eat, something to drink. You’ll feel better surrounded by people.”

Muttering under his breath, Yuuri assured himself and his coach, “I doubt it.”

Celestino laughed and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder ignoring the comment. “Let’s go, Yuuri.”

The banquet was as terrible as he’d imagined. _Why is there pizza at a banquet? This is strange, right? We’re all dressed up and they have us eating pizza? With...well, at least there’s plenty of champagne._

***

 _Ah, there he is. Poor, sweet Katsuki Yuuri._ Victor spied Yuuri with his coach looking as down-trodden as he had earlier in the day. Victor hadn’t expected his mood to lift much, but he hadn’t expected it to drop further, either. 

“Don’t stare too hard,” a familiar voice chimed in behind him.

Blinking and turning toward the voice, Victor put on his million watt smile and asked, “Stare?”

“Mmhm. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your complete infatuation with one Katsuki Yuuri, figure skater from Japan,” Chris sighed, jealousy in his tone. “Really, Victor, he’s-”

“Sad,” Victor replied, looking back at the young dark haired man. “I saw it in his eyes today.”

Chris snorted, “Of course, he came in _last_ , Victor. That’s bound to break anyone’s heart.”

Victor didn’t reply. He looked back at the spot where Yuuri had been, but the man was no longer there. Turning back to Chris for the moment, he smiled, “Maybe I’d like to help unbreak it.”

***

Yuuri escaped Celestino and found himself blissfully alone at the champagne table. All Yuuri wanted to do was go back to his hotel room and disappear into his ‘research’. Or just disappear. Either would work for him at this point. When he wasn’t practicing or sulking, Yuuri’s other pastime was the guiltiest of pleasures. He had a complete fascination with serial killers. Well, truthfully, only one. The Ice Rink Killer. Over the last four years the figure skating community was plagued by those with connections to the ISO going missing only to turn up dead by strangulation a few days later. So far, four people had lost their lives during nationals or championships. 

The other thing all the victims had in common was that they were somehow connected to the professional figure skating world. A skater, a judge, and a couple of officials. All found strangled with some kind of ligature days after events were held in their respective cities.

Yuuri’s mind wandered to this subject as he absently downed glass after glass of champagne. Well, that mixed with his humiliating loss today in front of his idol, Victor. And then, the even more humiliating moment when Victor offered to take a pity photo with him. _Ugh._ Then, the most amusing thought came to him as he swallowed his umpteeth glass of champagne. _Wouldn’t it be something, hilarious even, if Victor were the Ice Rink Killer? The world would probably forgive him for it._

Yuuri sighed and loosened his tie. _And anyway, who wouldn’t be happy to die at the hands of Victor Nikiforov? To have those eyes to be the last thing you see before you die? Maybe while he’s choking you… That would be heaven._ Another glass found its way to Yuuri’s lips and the liquid inside disappeared quickly. _Why are these glasses so damn small? I need a bigger…_ Frustrated by the lack of alcohol seeping into his system, Yuuri looked around and discovered the table next to the glasses held unopened bottles. Grinning, Yuuri grabbed one and popped the cork easily, taking a long swig after. 

When he came up for air, Yuuri’s eyes were caught by deep sea blue ones. Victor’s. Victor was staring at him. _What, you still feel sorry for me? You perfect, beautiful, gorgeous -probably- murderer?_ Standing next to him was the other impossibly beautiful Christophe Giacometti. More than obvious was their relationship to everyone in the room and Yuuri felt the jealousy eat at him. Grumbling and annoyed, Yuuri stalked drunkenly over to Victor, bottle in hand. “Oi. What’re yooou lookin’ at, huh?”

***

It was the sound of a champagne bottle opening suddenly and loudly that caused Victor’s attention to get drawn toward the bar. Ah. There he was the dear, just drinking his worries away. Victor noticed the rigidity Yuuri’s body held earlier that day and even that evening was all but gone. How much has he had to drink since Victor last laid eyes on him? If he’s moved onto bottles- Wait… Is he…coming over he-

“Oi. What’re yooou lookin’ at, huh?”

Victor half expected to be poked in the chest. “Ah…” At a loss for words? Him? When was the last time Victor was at a loss for anything?

“I bet…” Yuuri slurred. “You…think I’m s-s-some so-sort of… _dame ningen_ …” What followed was a tirade entirely in Japanese. The only words Victor understood were ‘Plisetsky’, ‘retire’, ‘dance battle’.

Victor shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t follow?” During Yuuri’s tirade, though, Victor managed to sneak out his phone and snap a few adorable photos of an inebriated, extremely irritated Katsuki Yuuri.

Getting right in Victor’s face Yuuri slurred out, “You just watch me. Watch **me**!” He glared at Chris momentarily before smirking at Victor. Bottle held tightly in hand, Yuuri wandered off to the dance floor.

Victor looked at Chris confused. Chris, who looked equally confused, simply shrugged his shoulders. A moment later, [ Let the Music Play ](https://youtu.be/JGPnCfpen2I) filled the room. After that the crowd around the dance floor became incredibly lively teasing Victor and Chris closer.

What Victor saw stunned him. The reticent, unbelievably sad, dark haired man was break dancing in the middle of the dance floor like no one was watching. And, he was good at it. No, amazing at it. Not long after Yuuri caused a scene was Yuri Plisetsky rushing out to the dance floor to throw his hat in the break dancing ring. Plisetsky was good, but Yuuri was better.

Victor became completely enamored with Yuuri and started taking video. He wasn’t sure why. This wasn’t part of his usual MO, but Yuuri was showing such a wonderful side to himself, it would be a shame not to document it. Right?

Chris took notice that Victor’s focus was entirely on Yuuri. The first time Victor’s attention hadn’t been on _him_ at one of these banquets in a long time. They weren’t an exclusive couple, they weren’t even a couple. They were hardly more than friends-with-benefits, but Chris’s jealousy kicked in when he saw Victor’s attention directed elsewhere. Where did he see that portable pole? Chris wandered off.

***

Let the Music Play came to an end. Both Yuuri and Yuri were breathless, but Yuuri still felt restless. Looking at Victor he saw his eyes still on him giving him an extra charge. That’s when music from across the room seeped through the noise of the crowd tugging Yuuri’s attention away from Victor’s. _Who put up the pole?_ Like a moth to a flame, Yuuri wandered over and found the culprit.

[ Shotgun ](https://youtu.be/RIbLVC3C-5g) blared from a Bluetooth speaker and Chris - already stripped to his bikini briefs - had himself wrapped impossibly around a pole that had seemingly come from nowhere.

Yuuri smirked. _Bitch. I live in Detroit. You think break dancing is the only dance medium I learned there?_

Yuuri didn’t have to check to see if Victor was following. Yuuri could feel his eyes glued to Yuuri’s body. Making doubly sure, Yuuri paused and stripped his pants off, tossing them who knows where. 

***

By the end of the song, Yuuri was down to his tie and underpants, but up another bottle of champagne. He and Chris pull off absurd feats of balance with each beat change sometimes using the other as a platform. Again. Chris was good. Yuuri was phenomenal. Such a shame. Where was all of this confidence on the ice? Who _is_ Katsuki Yuuri?

It was fun, but eventually, like all songs, Shotgun came to an end, and Yuuri managed to get mostly redressed. 

When Siouxsie and the Banshees began to sing [ Face to Face ](https://youtu.be/tf--KLXT2do) Victor was unable to keep from asking the still disheveled Yuuri to dance. “May I have this dance?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened briefly before he smiled just as widely and accepted his fate in the hands of Victor Nikiforov. _Well, if I can’t beat him…_

***

> _Face to face_
> 
> _My lovely foe_
> 
> _Mouth to mouth_
> 
> _Raining heaven's blows_
> 
> _Hand on heart_
> 
> _Tic tac toe_
> 
> _Under the stars_
> 
> _Naked as we flow_
> 
> _Cheek to cheek_
> 
> _The bitter sweet_
> 
> _Commit your crime in your deadly time_
> 
> _It's too divine_
> 
> _I want to bend_
> 
> _I want this bliss, ah, but something says I must resist_
> 
> _Another life_
> 
> _Another time_
> 
> _We're S*****e twins writhing intertwined_
> 
> _Face to face_
> 
> _No telling lies_
> 
> _The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise_
> 
> _You never can win_
> 
> _It's the state I'm in_
> 
> _This danger thrills and my conflict kills_
> 
> _They say follow your heart_
> 
> _Follow it through_
> 
> _But how can you_
> 
> _When it’s split in two?_
> 
> _And you'll never know_
> 
> _You'll never know_
> 
> _One more kiss_
> 
> _Before we die_
> 
> _Face to face_
> 
> _And dream of flying_
> 
> _Who are you?_
> 
> _Who am I?_
> 
> _Wind in wings_
> 
> _Two angels falling_
> 
> _To die like this_
> 
> _With **the** last kiss _
> 
> _It's falsehood's flame_
> 
> _It's a crying shame_
> 
> _Face to face_
> 
> _The passions breathe_
> 
> _I hate to stay… oh, but then I hate to leave_
> 
> _And you'll never know, You'll never know_

***

“So, Yuuri, how about we get some water in you?” Victor asked, smiling and all but carrying Yuuri to an abandoned table.

With a heavy ‘thud’, Yuuri fell into a chair, planting his face hard against the cool surface of the table. “Mm’kay,” he mumbled, barely registering Victor wandering away. 

It was already late and most people began to filter out, calling it an evening. Grabbing as many bottles of water he could carry, Victor made his way back to where Yuuri was half sitting, half lying on the table. It was saccharin as adorable as he was with his flushed face and steady breathing. Has he fallen asleep? Yuuri rubbed his glasses off his face as he sat up proving definitively he was in fact awake. And, more alert than what seemed possible for the amount of alcohol the young man had consumed that evening.

***

“Feeling better?” Victor asked, setting the bottles in front of Yuuri as he took a seat next to him.

Reaching for a bottle and taking a healthy and grateful swig from it, Yuuri finally replied with a shrug, “I guess that depends what you mean.”

Victor cocked his head slightly and furrowed his brow, then the light bulb shone brightly in his mind. “Ah, I meant from the several bottles of champagne you ingested tonight,” Victor clarified.

Nodding and finishing off what was in his water bottle, Yuuri agreed. “Yeah, I’m feeling better. Needed to blow off some steam, I guess. Sorry about all… That…” He gestured vaguely before opening and downing another bottle of water. His high tolerance for alcohol notwithstanding, hydrating was more important now than ever. 

Victor waved a dismissive hand. “Please, don’t apologize! I haven’t enjoyed one of these banquets this much for… A long time,” he sighed.

Still feeling a bit punchy - and jealous - Yuuri smirked and said, “Even with Giacometti up your ass?” Yuuri one hundred and ten percent meant the innuendo.

Victor choked on the water he’d just swallowed. “Sometimes the familiar is just that. Familiar. Which isn’t the same as exciting,” Victor replied after a pause to collect himself.

Yuuri snorted, finishing another bottle of water. An epic pee was definitely in the cards for later. Maybe sooner than. 

“Suffice it to say, Yuuri…” The man’s name on his lips felt - delicious. It was so soft and precious. “…I’ve grown bored. With all of it.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows raised as he finished off another bottle of water. “Oh?”

“Most things lose their luster, don’t you think?” Victor replied with a more substantive question. “Not…all,” he finished, giving Yuuri a thorough once over. 

***

Victor wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. It wasn’t normal for him to be so attracted to someone. They weren’t for getting attached to; Chris was a friend, so that was different. They were for an evening or two of pleasure and then, separate ways. But Yuuri… He was different. Victor found himself wanting to know more.

***

 _Did Victor just undress me with his eyes?_ Yuuri felt himself flush. He definitely wasn’t drunk anymore, so he knew the heat he felt in his cheeks was something else entirely. Even still, the conversation they were having was more relaxed and flirtatious than Yuuri ever imagined a conversation with Victor Nikiforov being. 

***

Eventually, Yuuri stretched the stretch to end all stretches and that’s when he realized he and Victor were the only two left in the large open space. It had been otherwise cleaned and sorted. Apparently, the conversation with Victor was more than just relaxed and flirtatious. It had time traveling abilities.

“Oh, wow,” he said, looking around. “What time is it?”

Victor, equally surprised, picked up his phone, which he’d noticed had several notifications on it from Chris, and noted, “It’s…” He blinked and double checked the time. “It’s 4:26.”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. “At least you don’t have to get up early.”

Victor chuckled. “Thank goodness for small favors.” That’s when a yawn escaped. “Ah, but I guess I should consider turning in,” he said, standing from the table.

Yuuri joined him in standing, nodding in agreement “Same here.”

The pair headed for the elevator in a comfortable silence. The ride up is equally quiet and serene. 

***

Victor wondered if Yuuri could hear his heart beating in his chest. When had Victor last felt this way about someone? Anyone? Maybe Chris in the beginning, but Victor quickly realized Chris was more talk than action. In that, Chris likes the _idea_ of being known for being extra sexy on and off the ice, but when it comes to executing in the bedroom… sprinkles on flavorless ice cream.

Briefly, Victor entertained the idea of what it would be like to get lost in Yuuri. To be wrapped up entirely in him… Ah. It wasn’t good to get attached. Especially, knowing he wouldn't stick around for any amount of time. It would only sting more. Better to just rub one out later.

***

 _Fuck, I have to pee._ Yuuri could hardly believe it. Walking side-by-side with Victor. And, currently, the biggest thing on his mind was the fact his bladder was about to explode. Sitting down he hadn’t noticed. But all this _walking_ has woken the liquid filled beast and it was **screaming** for release. _Just make it to the end of the hall. I’ll pee in the nearest plant, just_ _please_ _not in front of Victor!_

It felt like the hallway kept stretching out, adding door upon door. Every step jostling his already angry bladder. Each moment a threat. Absolute torture. That’s when the unthinkable happened.

“This is me,” Victor stated, pulling Yuuri from his bladder thoughts. Victor had already begun to open the door to his suite. This innocent and necessary motion triggered Yuuri’s bladder. Because everyone knows what happens when a full bladder even remotely senses a toilet nearby, right? It must mean it’s time to go!

Groaning, embarrassed, Yuuri whined, “I’m sorry, excuse me!” Shoving past Victor into the room, Yuuri bolted for the bathroom inside.

***

Slightly stunned at getting shoved aside, Victor had no time to reply as Yuuri disappeared behind the bathroom door. Victor had to stifle a laugh as he closed the door to his suite, hearing the satisfied groan coming from Yuuri followed by the loud stream hitting the water in the toilet.

“I’m surprised he held it this long,” Victor chuckled, removing his jacket and shoes. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top couple buttons of his shirt, he turned his mind to his usual - normally - nighttime routine. “Though, I wouldn’t mind if that groan were for me,” he sighed.

***

“This has _got_ to be the most humiliating day of my life,” Yuuri muttered to himself as he urinated. “At least I didn’t piss myself in front of him, but this is a close second.” He steadied himself against the wall with one hand, the other making sure he didn’t completely soil Victor’s bathroom.

“Come on…” he moaned, “…how much pee can you hold?!” It felt like an eternity that he’d been in that bathroom just… _urinating._ Until, ‘drip,’ ‘drip,’ ‘drip.’

“Oh, thank god,” he sighed, shaking himself and putting it away. But as he washed his hands, Yuuri became acutely aware of something else. Yeah, his bladder had been violently angry with him, but that seemed to be hiding the real underlying issue. Now that there was nothing keeping it from fully achieving its final form, his erection was louder than his angry bladder. “Oh, perfect… How do I get out of here with this?” He dragged an exasperated hand over his face.

The more time that passed, the more awkward it would be. Jerking off was out of the question, but he couldn’t rightly waltz out of there with the raging hard-on he sported in the moment, either. That would just be the nail in his coffin. Then, he thought… _Fuck it. You only live once,_ he smirked to himself, a boldness falling over his personality he wasn’t entirely familiar with.

***

In the time Yuuri occupied the restroom, Victor took the time to fully undress to his bikini briefs and dress in a fluffy hotel robe, then tidy up all that he could without having to use the restroom himself. Yuuri was taking an awfully long time. Once the room was as tidy as it was going to get, Victor finally took the opportunity to check his messages. Most of them from Chris wondering when he was going to visit him in his room that night, and when those went unanswered, turning bitter and mean, tossing jabs at Yuuri. 

> _22:19 **swissmisschris:** skipping out early to prepare myself for the GOLD medalist. See you soon? {winky face emojis; gold medals emojis; hearts emojis} _
> 
> _22:33_ **_swissmisschris:_ ** _[attachment: tonguepiercing.gif - image description: new bar for my tongue] gold bar for the GOLD medalist! {tongue emojis; squirt emojis; eggplant emojis}_
> 
> _22:57_ **_swissmisschris:_ ** _you are stopping by tonight, right? I left early to get ready and everything… {sad face emojis; worried face emojis}_
> 
> _23:10_ **_swissmisschris:_ ** _{bored face emoji; eye roll emoji} don’t tell me you’re still with Katsuki?_
> 
> _23:13_ **_swissmisschris:_ ** _[attachment: puckeredandready.jpeg - image description: ‘nuff said] when are you coming to pound this into submission? {peach emojis; eggplant emojis}_
> 
> _23:27_ **_swissmisschris:_ ** _this isn’t funny anymore, Victor. Where the fuck are you? You’re not even reading these? {angry emojis; fireface emojis; cursing emojis}_
> 
> _23:42_ **_swissmisschris:_ ** _You’re not seriously STILL with that loser?!_
> 
> _23:49_ **_swissmisschris:_ ** _Victor! That fucking loser piggy doesn’t deserve you!_
> 
> _23:56_ **_swissmisschris:_ ** _he’s not even sexy {eye roll emoji} i’ll bet he’s never even sucked a dick {laughing hysterically emojis} not looking the way he looks. {puke face emojis; sick face emojis}_
> 
> _24:00_ **_swissmisschris:_ ** _VICTOR!!!_
> 
> _24:34_ **_swissmisschris:_ ** _fine, fuck you. Or not, at least not anymore {middle finger emojis}_

Victor frowned. It wasn’t entirely unusual for Chris to get jealous, but this was different. He wasn’t ever directly _mean_. Definitely a turn-off. _One of us needs to settle the fuck down._ The other messages were from Yakov reminding him of a meeting the day after next, and other random congratulatory texts. Tossing his phone aside, he leaned, bored, into his palm and sighed. 

That’s when the door to the bathroom finally opened and Yuuri exited, closing it quietly behind him. “Ah, I’m sorry, Victor,” he apologized. 

Seeing Yuuri exit caused Victor to rise to his feet. “Please, I saw how much you had to drink to- hm, last night,” he chuckled. “It seems like it was an impressive pee.”

Swallowing his nerves, Yuuri smirked, the tone of his voice suddenly husky, “Ha. Turns out it was a small part of a much bigger problem.” 

Victor’s brain must have rebooted on its own because he doesn’t remember Yuuri closing the distance between them, but suddenly, Yuuri stood mere inches away from him. “Eh?” he managed to eek out after swallowing the lump in his throat. The brown of Yuuri’s eyes reminded Victor of a decadent chocolate mousse and he wanted to be slathered in them.

***

Tentatively, Yuuri took Victor’s large hand in his own, asking, “May I?” This would either end up great or horrible, but either way, Yuuri could say he tried. When Victor nodded his consent, Yuuri placed Victor’s hand on his ‘bigger problem.’ Yuuri smirked when Victor gasped, then grunted when Victor’s hand began to explore the length.

“May _I_?” Victor asked, a smirk crossing his own lips.

In response, Yuuri slid his fingers up Victor’s neck and into his hair, fingertips gently scraping his scalp, drawing their bodies closer together. “You can do whatever you want to me,” he whispered, their lips millimeters from touching.

Sighing heavily, Victor replied, “Oh, Yuuri, the possibilities are endless…” Their lips pressed together, softly at first, teasing each other with kitten whisker gentle kisses, Victor’s hand tenderly stroking Yuuri through his pants.

“Ngh…” Yuuri moaned, allowing his fingers to sink deeper into Victor’s soft, silky strands pulling him down into a deeper kiss. “If you want this to last for more than a few seconds, _please_ stop doing that,” he begged, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together.

Victor broke into a giggle and gently cupped Yuuri’s face, brushing his lips again. “Let’s make this a night to remember,” he whispered against them. 

Yuuri nodded, looking into the deep blue depths that were Victor’s eyes. Happy to end his days there. 

***

The taste of champagne lingered on Yuuri’s breath and Victor reveled in it. Yuuri’s cock throbbed in his hand as he took the time to commit the feeling to memory. When the kiss broke, Victor whined slightly, but couldn’t help but giggle at Yuuri’s plea.

Victor wanted to make this last forever. Even if this was for only one night.

Yuuri was warm against him, but still very dressed. Frowning, Victor untucked Yuuri’s shirt and carefully unbuttoned it, paying close attention to the blush that raced across the younger man’s cheeks as he did so. “You’re wearing too much,” he quipped, a playful pout on his lips.

“Ha, sorry,” Yuuri blushed.

Victor shrugged, relieving Yuuri of his shirt and making quick work of the fasteners on his pants. “Don’t be sorry, I quite enjoy unwrapping gifts,” he said, holding Yuuri’s gaze, pleased with Yuuri’s reaction when he swallowed hard. The next several minutes Victor took his time peeling Yuuri’s clothing from him. Yuuri’s body trembled slightly at each touch, each graze of Victor’s fingers against that smooth, perfect skin. Moans and gasps encouraged Victor’s hands to thoroughly explore that flesh as long as Yuuri would allow it.

Victor’s fingers trailed scorching lines down Yuuri’s torso as they memorized the topography of his chest and abs. When Yuuri jerked and bit his lip to stifle a groan the moment Victor brushed a nipple, Victor knew he’d found one of Yuuri’s -hopefully- many spots.

“Oh, you like that, hm?” he whispered. Tugging the lip from between Yuuri’s teeth with a thumb, Victor requested, “That’s my job. Please don’t do that.” Tenderly, he allowed his thumb to graze over the bitten area. Leaning in, he licked Yuuri’s lip, coaxing him back into their makeout. 

Fingers slid down and into Yuuri’s pants, relishing the goosebumps that spread quickly across his flesh. Cupping those wonderful ass cheeks and grinding their bodies together, Victor shuddered and groaned into Yuuri walking him back into the nearest wall, swallowing the grunt that escaped Yuuri’s throat.

“Ngh, Victor,” Yuuri moaned, when Victor moved to the sensitive bit of neck just beneath his ear. Yuuri’s fingers sank into Victor’s shoulders and he arched into him. Victor moved steadily down until his tongue found and wrapped around one of those delicate and deliciously sensitive nipples. Feeling Yuuri shudder from his touch would be Victor’s undoing. The noises he made were almost too much.

As he sucked and teased Yuuri’s nipples to puffy redness, Victor freed Yuuri of every last ounce of clothing he’d entered in. Conveniently, Victor found himself on his knees in front of Yuuri, looking up at him, giving a devilish grin. Yuuri looked down at him, dazed and panting. “You look really beautiful right now, Yuuri,” he whispered, nuzzling Yuuri’s tumid length with his nose and lips.

Yuuri’s eyes widened and dilated. Victor loved that sort of thing. Grinning and holding eye contact, Victor tasted Yuuri’s cock for the first time. Any ideas of continued eye contact went out the door and his eyes fluttered shut, savoring it. _Oh god, Yuuri._

***

“Guh, **Victor**!” Yuuri cried, gripping Victor’s crown harshly. His hips bucked up violently into Victor, who didn’t seem at all to mind. Lost in the sensation, he dared to peek down to confirm with his eyes that Victor Nikiforov, Living Legend, Idol, God, King of Everything was in fact sucking him off. _I’m not still drunk, so why does this feel like I’m dreaming?_ The warmth of his mouth and the deftness of that magical tongue slinking and gliding over Yuuri’s thick cock nearly sent the younger man over the edge.

Victor must have sensed it because slowly and reluctantly he released the quivering length, kissing the tip tenderly as he looked up at Yuuri before nuzzling him against his cheek. “Yuuurii~,” Victor purred, “you flatter me.” 

Gasping out a chuckle, Yuuri finger-combed Victor’s soft platinum strands. “I don’t imagine there are many things you don’t do to the absolute best of your ability, Victor…” Their eyes met again, Yuuri grinning down at Victor, gently stroking his cheek; Victor gazing back up at Yuuri with the biggest heart-shaped smile gracing his lips.

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, headiness in his voice, standing to his full height again. “Saying such things…” he moaned, leaning in to kiss Yuuri once more. This time, though, he lifted Yuuri effortlessly in his arms, wrapping the younger man’s legs around his waist and walking them to the bed. 

***

Victor was torn. How to thoroughly enjoy this precious gift? Does he take his time drawing out the moans and pleas for one earth-shattering release, or does he ravage the young man before him, demanding one right after the other? Decisions. There were only so many hours in the day and they’d already spent four and a half of them idly chit-chatting. The idea of spending the rest of the entire day and night, holed up in his hotel room with Yuuri was more than appealing to Victor. He supposed he’d find out if Yuuri really meant it when he said Victor could do anything he wanted to him.

Because laying a naked Yuuri down on the bed before him gave Victor plenty of ideas. Fingers danced across Yuuri’s body, reveling in each shudder and flinch. “Yuuri…” Victor began, his voice raw with need, “…can I- May I bind you?”

“You mean tie me up?” 

Victor smirked, still tracing lines over Yuuri. “Mm, I suppose that’s basically it, but… It can be incredibly sensual when done with the right person…” His eyes twinkled at the prospect of taking his time wrapping Yuuri up in his ropes, as he’d been practicing his knots and patterns. Yuuri would look stunning. And then, truly at his mercy. The thought made his dick surge. 

“Oooh, like shibari,” Yuuri murmured.

“Yeah… You said I could do anything…”

“I did.”

“May I?”

Without hesitation Yuuri replied, “Yeah.”

***

Yuuri thought he’d be afraid, instead he felt a rush of excitement and relief. Lying there as naked as the day he was born on Victor’s bed wasn’t a fantasy he thought would ever come to fruition. If Victor wanted to tie him up, then so be it. Eyes followed Victor when he moved to the closet and dug around for a moment, returning with a length of red rope and a bottle of lube. Yuuri didn’t realize he had gone back to chewing on his bottom lip as he watched Victor unravel the rope to its full length.

Victor looked up and noticed. “Yuuurii,” he purred, crawling onto the bed, hovering over him. “What did I tell you?” A thumb gently tugged the battered lip from between the evil teeth before soothing lips kissed it.

“It’s your job to do that…” Yuuri replied with a sigh. His name being pushed from Victor’s mouth was so comforting, Yuuri was certain he was dreaming. Maybe he was already dead and this was his personal heaven.

“That’s right.”

Yuuri didn’t really know how much time passed while Victor moved his body this way and that, working the rope around his chest and arms, binding together his wrists behind him, elbows bent at a ninety degree angle creating a diamond chest harness with flower weave. Then, he had the length stretch down the middle of Yuuri’s back, and adding another rope, he created a pair of diamond shorts.

Satisfied with his work so far, Victor went to work taking delicate but possessive care binding Yuuri’s legs each in a spiral futomomo so he could kneel if that was what Victor wished.

All Yuuri knew was that he hadn’t felt so safe or protected in a very long time, which was strange considering he was certain he’d be dead by the day’s end. By the time Victor was done, Yuuri’s head lulled to one side as he breathed evenly. He was so still and pliable, Victor wondered if he fell asleep.

“Yuuri?” He reached up and stroked the young man’s cheek. _Ah, his skin is so soft and smooth. I could appreciate him for hours._

Feeling Victor’s hand against his cheek, Yuuri smiled and leaned into the touch. “Mm, yes, Bictoru?” Eyelids fluttered open, looking up into Victor’s own deep sea blue ones.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d fallen asleep or not.” _Omg, the way he says my name when he’s sleepy._ Victor’s heart leapt in his chest.

“No, just… Enjoying the sensations, I guess.”

“Really?” Victor gasped, shocked.

Yuuri furrowed his brow, confused. “Is that wrong?”

Furiously, Victor shook his head in the negative. “No! It’s wonderful, Yuuri,” Victor grinned, relaxing for the first time in... He didn’t know how long. “It’s absolutely wonderful.”

***

 _He’s… Enjoying the sensations? He…_ Victor’s brain short circuited. “Really?”

“Is that wrong?”

“No!” Victor didn’t realize how emphatically he shook his head in the negative. “It’s _wonderful_ , Yuuri. It’s absolutely wonderful.”

 _This is the first time I’ve ever tied anyone up like this._ Victor gazed down at Yuuri dressed splendidly in his first ever kinbaku piece. It could use a little work, but for a first attempt at something this complicated, Victor couldn’t help but bristle at how lovely his Yuuri looked. _That’s right. You. Are. Mine._

Yuuri’s cock twitched from neglect and precum dripped from the tip, but its owner didn’t voice one word of complaint. Victor reached out and smeared the precum around the head, causing Yuuri to groan and jerk in response. Yuuri’s asshole puckered, too, and Victor couldn’t help but grin.

“I was going to use lube to help prepare you, but…” Licking his lips, Victor yanked Yuuri by his hips angling his ass toward him and finished his sentence with action. 

“VicTOR!” Yuuri exclaimed and tried to squirm away. “You-”

“You said I could do _whatever_ I want to you,” Victor reminded Yuuri, licking his lips, making a point to continue looking at his treat. “Right now I want to taste every inch of you. And, well, it looked so cute puckering at me like that… I couldn’t help myself,” he finished, resuming sliding his tongue over and into Yuuri’s asshole.

Yuuri whined and struggled within his complicated but beautiful bindings. “I haven’t showered since before the banquet!”

Victor chuckled and pulled away, looking up at Yuuri. “And?” Asking that question was superseded by a digit sinking into Yuuri.

“I- Haaa…” Yuuri sighed and relaxed. His eyes lulled shut and his mouth parted so prettily.

“Very good, breathe out,” Victor cooed as he worked the single finger in and out of Yuuri, slowly working his way up to two. Eventually, to three. Each moan of pleasure that escaped Yuuri’s lips, Victor was there to capture it with his own.

***

 _Oh god, Victor, I haven’t...no!_ Yuuri’s brain shut down, feeling Victor penetrate him with a finger. “Haaa…” _He’s really… We’re really…_ Yuuri felt like he was melting into the mattress beneath him, making a resplendent mess.

“Very good, breathe out.” Victor’s voice was calming and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to listen to it and follow the advice.

Every so often, over the course of several minutes, and on out-breaths, Victor would insert another finger until he had three easily slipping in and out. Yuuri thought he’d cum, but Victor ensured this wouldn’t happen by keeping a tight grip low on Yuuri’s cock.

“Victor, _please_ ,” he begged against Victor’s lips. The way Victor’s fingers slid in and out, gliding over his prostate each time had him writhing with need and want. He _wanted_ Victor to let the torture end. 

“Please?” Victor asked, feigning ignorance. “Please what, Yuuri?”

“Put me out of my misery,” he whined.

Victor laughed, pulling his fingers out, his grip still firmly gripping Yuuri’s erection. “It’s a little too soon for that, don’t you think?”

“I…” Yuuri panted, opening his eyes. “Want to cum…” he begged. But he sensed that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. If ever. Not if Victor had anything to say about it. And, he had _everything_ to say about it right then. Soon, His breathing evened out and Victor loosened his grip on Yuuri’s cock. 

Settling once more into his bindings Yuuri looked at Victor who hovered over him, staring hungrily back down at him. Victor’s face was flushed deep red and his eyes were dark like a sky before a thunderstorm. The robe he still wore was disheveled - the belt doing little to keep it closed at this point - exposing his porcelain smooth chest and pert, pink nipples. Further down that perfect body black bikini briefs kept his obviously hard cock hidden from Yuuri’s gaze.

Unconsciously, Yuuri licked his lips wondering what it would be like to explore Victor’s body as Victor was exploring his own. He heard Victor giggle, so he looked up at him.

“See something you like, Yuuurii~?”

“Y-yeah, but-” Yuuri said, his face flushing a bright red. He turned his face away, embarrassed.

Gently, Victor returned Yuuri’s attention back to him and smiled. “But?”

“You’re still dressed,” the young man pouted.

Victor blinked, then laughed. “The cutest…” he purred, slowly peeling away the robe and discarding it to the floor. “Is this better?”

Yuuri’s eyes left Victor’s and watched as fingers hooked and tugged off briefs. He’s pretty sure he stopped breathing when a monster of a cock sprang forth with a vengeance. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he gasped. “Oh… _Fuck…yes…_ ”

Victor groaned and leaned in to kiss Yuuri deeply. “Yuuurii, you’re making it very difficult for me to wait…” he whispered against the younger man’s lips. 

“Then don’t.”

Victor rubbed his painfully hard cock against Yuuri and groaned when he bucked up against him. “Alright, Yuuri.” His voice was low and heady. Deft fingers opened the bottle of lube and he slicked up himself generously before angling himself at Yuuri’s entrance. “Since you demanded so nicely,” he chuckled huskily in Yuuri’s ear as he pushed inside.

The sensation was indescribable to Yuuri. The invasion of something so huge was something Yuuri didn’t know he would ever experience. Let alone with the person of his literal fantasies. Nails dug into the palms of his hands and he let out the loudest, most guttural moan he’d ever let out in his life. Soon, he was full of Victor and their hips met at their most intimate apex. 

***

Victor thought he might go blind the tightness he was experiencing was so overwhelming. _I was too eager, I should have gone one finger further… I might pass out…_ He couldn’t lose his composure. Not now. Not yet. “ _Yuuurii,_ ” he groaned, desperately trying to catch his breath. “I’m sorry, but I- Haaa… I don’t think I’m going to be able to hold back,” he grunted, thrusting up into and holding inside Yuuri. 

“Ahhn!! I don’t…want you to,” Yuuri promised, panting, peeking at Victor through lust-filled eyes. “Just _please_ do it already!”

“Nggghhh, Yuuuriii. That’s not fair,” Victor complained, thrusting up harder into Yuuri. Only this time he didn’t remain inside, slowly he started building up a rhythm that soon had the younger man begging for more.

“Right there, VictOr!” Yuuri squeaked when Victor hit and held in a particular spot, flexing his abdominal muscles teasing the spot to drive Yuuri a little insane. 

Victor reached forward and gripped Yuuri by his shoulder very near his neck to get deeper and to thrust harder. Briefly, he had his thumb in a position that apparently made Yuuri think Victor was going to start choking him. Their eyes met and silently, Yuuri confirmed his suspicion. “Please,” Yuuri whined, quietly.

He wasn’t sure how to describe the wave that crashed over him at the request, but obliging was more exciting to Victor than he’d anticipated. Lithe fingers slid around Yuuri’s beautifully thin neck and tightened. And, continued to tighten as Victor continued to fuck Yuuri without mercy, lost in the look in Yuuri’s eyes as he began to pass out on the verge of orgasm. He felt Yuuri’s body constrict around him, triggering his own orgasm. “YUUUURRIII!!!” he cried out, releasing every ounce of cum inside Yuuri while simultaneously releasing the grip he had around Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri’s orgasm shot up the length of his body, covering himself and the ropes that bound him. Victor collapsed on top of him and buried his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. Breathing heavily. Basking in post-coital bliss, Victor nuzzled against Yuuri, vowing to never let him go. That was when he noticed it.

Yuuri didn’t seem to feel the same way.

“Yuuri…” Victor asked, pulling away from him and looking down at him, alarmed. “Why are you crying?! Did I-”

Beneath him, Yuuri began to sob uncontrollably. “I can’t even do _this_ right!” His moan sorrowful and pitiful.

Victor was terribly confused. His dick was smoking all the cigarettes ready to call friends to tell them who _he_ did just now and how absolutely amazing it was and that he might be in love for the very first time in his life. “Yuuri! You were amazing! What do you mean?”

“I failed to get on the podium with you! And now… And now, I failed to get you to kill me!” he screamed, turning his head as far away from Victor as he could. “I couldn’t even get that right…”

“Ki… Kill you? Yuuri, why would I-?”

“You’re him, aren’t you? The Ice Rink Killer?!” Yuuri wailed.

Victor knew he should be insulted. Angry even, instead he broke out into a genuine laugh, pulling Yuuri to him in a great hug, awkward as it was. “Yuuri thinks so highly of me!”

***

“Eh?” _Victor is laughing? He’s not angry?_ Held there in Victor’s arms, Yuuri quickly tried to process what just transpired. “Vic…tor?” _Why didn’t he kill me? What does he mean I think highly of him? Of course, I do, everyone does! What’s so wrong with me that he doesn’t deem me worthy enough to kill?!_

Separating slightly from Yuuri, Victor grinned quite romantically at the younger man. “I wear many masks, Yuuri, some darker than others, and you really have no reason to believe me, but…” Victor said with a sigh, “I’m not the Ice Rink Killer.”

 _Oh god, what have I… Oh no… I only… Because he… WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_ “Vi-Victor…” he moaned, shutting his eyes tight. “Why are you laughing at me?!”

Victor laughed again and lowered Yuuri gently to the bed. “I’m not laughing _at_ you, Yuuri,” he would never stop loving the feeling of how _his_ name rolled off his tongue, it was different, somehow from the younger Yuri’s, “I’m laughing because you’re so sweet.”

“Victor,” Yuuri began, seriously, “I just accused you of being a serial killer.”

“You did but you still allowed me to do this to you. You still trusted me.”

“I wanted you to _kill me_ ,” Yuuri confessed.

Victor frowned. “Now _that_ part is curious. Why?”

Yuuri shook his head in the negative and closed his eyes. “I’m just… I’m tired.”

“Then, take a nap,” Victor said, seriously.

Yuuri laughed, embarrassed, but still dared to look at Victor again. “So, what do we do now?” If he could have, Yuuri would have bolted out of the room as quickly as possible. Right now, that was not even remotely an option. Which…was probably a good thing. Who knew he’d have ever been so grateful for the existence of shibari.

“Whatever you want,” Victor replied, gazing back and stroked Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri scrunched his nose. “What if what I want is to stay close to you?” 

Victor groaned and closed his eyes. He was still inside Yuuri and those words made him twitch. “What if I told you I wasn’t planning on letting you go after tonight?”

It was Yuuri’s turn to groan, feeling Victor grow hard inside him. “It’s a really good thing you have no other plans for today,” he sighed as Victor began thrusting slowly in and out.

“Even if I did, I’d cancel them,” Victor purred, closing in on Yuuri, capturing his mouth in a possessive kiss. Later, he would end up canceling on Yakov while still buried to the hilt inside Yuuri.

***

It was mid-afternoon and Yuuri found himself in bed, curled up in Victor’s arms. His body ached in a way different from anything he’d ever felt before. If he could, he would probably purr, he was so content. The rope burns tingled all over his body and he smiled gazing at his wrist. An unexpected surprise, he thought, to be so enthralled by being bound. And, by _Victor_. **His** Victor.

He wondered if everyone’s first time was so amazing and fulfilling. And, addicting. “Thank you, Victor,” he whispered, rubbing his face into the older man’s chest.

Powerful arms squeezed him close and he felt a kiss placed on his crown. “For what?”

Yuuri was silent for a long time, but Victor didn’t seem to be in any hurry to force Yuuri’s words. “Mm, I’ll tell you once I’ve worked it all out.”

“Heh, sure, Yuuri.”

“I’m hungry,” Yuuri complained. “But I’m sore.”

“That’s why they invented room service, my prince,” Victor smiled against Yuuri’s crown, kissing it again. “We can order anything you like and remain here until the exhibition, how does that sound? I’m not particularly interested in sharing you with anyone right now,” he said, nuzzling Yuuri.

“Mmm, me either,” Yuuri replied, cuddling closer.

***

Text after text went unanswered. Chris was dumbfounded. Hurt. Angry. _Confused._ Had he really lost to Katsuki Yuuri that evening? Oh sure, he’d taken silver, but that wasn’t the real prize, and everyone knew it. 

Victor. It had always been about Victor. From the moment they met at the Europeans and Victor threw him that rose - he still had it, of course - Chris was hooked. He would do anything for that god walking among mortals. And, when he was eighteen and Victor twenty, they hooked up for the first time. Casual at first, becoming more frequent over the years until they’d plateaued in the comfortable place they were now.

Something about Katsuki, though, made him nervous. It was the way Victor ignored _him_ in favor of the more petite, dark haired man. The way his texts went unanswered all night after he’d long left the party. He had hoped going back to his room early and preparing for Victor would be enough to entice the older man away from Katsuki for the evening, but when his texts went not only unanswered but _unread_ , Chris’s messages devolved into spiteful, callous, and crude messages about Yuuri. 

“Who does he think he is?” Chris muttered, sitting at the foot of his bed, fuming. Staring at the string of unread texts to Victor. “Leaving _me_ alone all night? He’s getting an earful at breakfast!” he seethed, throwing his phone and himself against the bed.

Only there was no Victor at breakfast. There was no Yuuri at breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner. For the next _two_ days. There was no sign of them anywhere, but rumor had it they were together wherever they were, and didn’t appear eager to separate or come up for air anytime soon.

Then, Chris’s notifications lit up. Not a text reply as he had hoped, but a Discord message from, FigureSkatersRUs, a server created for a select group of figure skaters. Ah! Finally, something from Victor- Except, the image made Chris’s stomach collapse in on itself. A forearm with bright red, angry marks up the length of it getting kissed by a pair of lips, face half hidden by silky platinum blonde hair. The caption simply read: _#kinbaku #soulmate_

“I… he said he got over that kink…” Chris whispered, falling to the bed, eyes glued to the image.

***

“Oh god, Phichit will never let me live this down,” Yuuri groaned, face-palming as he looked at the uploaded photo. “Was it necessary that the first image you post of our relationship to FigureSkatersRUs be one of our most intimate moments together?” Yuuri decided it was best to ignore his phone for now.

Victor nodded, his smile the shape of a heart because he was so damn happy. “Absolutely, Yuuri! Our love must be laid bare to the world! Well, at least our little group anyway!” he exclaimed, tugging Yuuri in close and taking another set of selfies with his new beau.

Yuuri felt on one hand everything was moving insanely quick - literally overnight - but on the other, he’d also just thought he was going and was willing to die at the hands of this man, which made him recognize how precious his time with Victor could be. So, Yuuri decided to throw caution to the wind for once in his life and take what he was being offered without reservation. He smiled, turned to Victor and kissed him on the cheek just as Victor snapped the last photo.

Gasping and looking shocked, Victor touched his cheek where Yuuri pecked him. “I’m never washing this cheek again!”

Laughing, Yuuri tugged on his lover’s hand. “Ah, I’ll replace it. C’mon. You have to go get ready for the exhibition.”

Glomping onto Yuuri, Victor complained, “But if I’m skating, we aren’t hugging!”

“I promise you all the hugs _after_ you skate, Casanova,” Yuuri teased, walking along with a heavy Victor clung to him all but dragging behind.

“I’m going to _hold_ you to that!” Victor amused himself with his pun, snuggling Yuuri closer as they entered the skater’s area. 

And, when they entered, all eyes were on them. _Most_ of them giggling at the unexpected turn of events. Mira teased Yuuri, Yuri mocked Victor, Chris… Was uncharacteristically quiet and refused to look at or acknowledge the pair. Everyone noticed. No one made mention of it. 

But Mira was _incredibly_ interested in Yuuri’s forearms. Tact was never her strong suit. “Yuuri! Look at _these_!” she cooed, taking hold of an arm. “Victor! I didn’t know your work had gotten so complicated?!” 

Victor shrugged and smiled. “I’ve been practicing a bit. In my spare time.” It was the one other thing he and Mira had in common, strangely enough she’s the one who introduced him to classes after catching him watching a video of a model getting tied up by a rigger. He and Yuuri already had this conversation. As well as the following:

What? Why? When? 

Victor long had a fascination with bondage. More recently and specifically, _kinbaku_ and _shibari_. The way rope could paint such a beautiful picture against the skin spoke to Victor. The way the designs were made, the way the knots were tied. The intricacies of learning became a kind of meditative practice. 

So, in his down time, no matter where he was in the world, he would find and take a class. Over the course of the last several months, he’d become a little obsessed with the practice. He had even tried to introduce it into the bedroom with Chris - to liven things up - but Chris wanted no part in ‘marring his perfect skin.’ 

The idea of leaving his mark behind was half of what was so sexy to Victor. The show of trust from the person receiving his ropes, being his canvas. It broke his heart a little when Chris turned him down flat the way he had. That Yuuri more than welcomed them mended it back together.

There was no need to rehash it in front of everyone. Yuuri knew. That’s who mattered.

“It looks like it was a beautiful design. You should have taken photos of that,” Mira smiled, salaciously as she traced the ghosts of the rope. 

“Gross, Mira!” Yuri complained, shoving earbuds into his ears ignoring the adults in the room.

Without missing a beat or betraying his confidence, Victor replied, “Those aren’t for public consumption.” _Dammit, she’s right! How did I not think of that?!_

Loudly, Chris snorted. “You like being trussed up like a little piggy?” Couldn’t deign to even address Yuuri directly. Just threw the statement into the air.

For a moment the room went cold. All eyes landed on Yuuri and Victor. Then, Yuuri shrugged and smiled, “It was easy enough to accommodate Victor. And besides, it was somehow…” he paused to choose the correct word, “…cathartic. It was a welcome surprise.”

Victor stood blinking before that adorable heart-shaped smile took over his features, and he glomped onto Yuuri again. “Yuuri~, how do you say ‘little pig’ in Japanese?” 

Laughing, trying to retain his balance, Yuuri replied, “ _Ko buta-chan_.”

Trying it out on his own, Victor pushed the words from his mouth, “Ko buta-chan… Ah, it’s so cute! Just like my Yuuri!” 

The atmosphere relaxed and everyone’s attention returned to the new couple in the room. Except for Chris’s, who’s expression turned even more sour before he huffed and left the room.

“You’re going to have to have a conversation with him about this sooner than later,” Yuuri noted as Victor tied his skate a while later after everyone settled down and got their teasing out of their systems.

“I know,” Victor nodded, “I just haven’t been free to do so, yet,” he said with a lascivious smile on his lips, giving Yuuri a seductive side gaze.

Yuuri’s face turned red and he cleared his throat. “Fair enough. Anyway, I’m going to go sit with the others. _Ganba_!” he smiled, kissing Victor’s cheek and leaving the area to catch up with everyone else who wasn’t skating that evening.


	2. Facing the Banshee: Hanarezu ni Soba ni Ite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on for Yuuri and Victor, while Victor and Chris's relationship becomes fractured.
> 
> Another body drops at the European Championships, and Yuuri and Victor have their first fight. They also have their first makeup sex session. 
> 
> Yuuri skates to feel closer to Victor, and when the triplets interfere, Victor shows up immediately after Worlds.
> 
> Chris's jealousy grows and he tries to sabotage Victor's relationship with Yuuri with a mean manipulation tactic. Will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee. Victor found a cock casting kit! Now Yuuri has a one-of-a-kind Nikiforov original dildo. Victor is quite proud of himself, thankyouverymuch.

The time spent with Victor was amazing, but all too soon it came to an end. Not for lack of wanting to remain with the platinum haired beauty, but they both had careers to tend to in spite of their new relationship. Trouble was Yuuri felt most at ease with Victor right by his side. He was certainly surprised when he discovered getting tied up the way Victor tied him up was akin to slipping into his family’s onsen. It melted away all the anxiety built up inside and allowed Yuuri to breathe.

Without Victor available to put him in his metaphorical onsen, Yuuri’s guilt about Vicchan came rushing back, the reminder of his massive failure at the GPF flooded his mind and he bombed the All-Japan qualifier. With his season effectively over and Victor’s still as busy as ever - there wasn’t even time to wish Victor a happy birthday - Yuuri decided to take a break from figure skating, breaking with Celestino, and took the time to complete his studies and tried not to let the distance between him and Victor overwhelm him too much. He’d worry about skating later, maybe. He wasn’t sure he had anymore seasons left in him.

It was mid-January and a box that Victor sent a few days before sat on Yuuri’s desk, unopened. A late holiday gift, as it were. It arrived in a larger box and upon opening there was a letter and the smaller, but still decent sized, box decorated in silver and blue wrapping and ribbons hiding inside smiling up at him as though Victor were in there himself. The envelope had bold letters stating it should be read first. The letter within was handwritten in Victor’s whimsical script and read, simply, “We’ll open the box, together on our next videochat. ~Vitya~”

Victor didn’t have a lot of time to himself due to training for the upcoming Europeans. It made Yuuri’s stomach tighten a little thinking about being so far away from Victor while Chris would be so close, but he tried to shake it off. Victor hadn’t given him any reason not to trust him, so he would do his best too. 

Eager and missing Victor, Yuuri prepared himself earlier in the day and currently wore a jeweled butt plug gifted by Victor previously for their planned video call that night. Waiting for Victor to initiate the call, Yuuri set up his room and camera for ease of use, even setting the mood with some lighting and soft shakuhachi music in the background. Finally, Victor’s ringtone filled the air and Yuuri all but flew through the air to snatch up his phone to answer it.

“Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed, blurting out the name with eagerness.

A sultry laugh drifted through the phone. “Yuuri~, I missed you, too,” Victor said. “You look good,” he smiled, his eyes sparkling.

Blushing, Yuuri gingerly sat down on his bed with the package sitting next to him. “You too, Victor. And, me too. I’ve missed you. How’s your training?”

Blowing his fringe out of his face momentarily, exasperated, Victor replied, “It’s brutal. Yakov hasn’t let me have a moment’s peace. I demanded tonight to myself so you and I could… Chat,” he grinned, salaciously before continuing, “How are your studies? You graduate early March, right?”

“Mmm, if all goes to plan,” Yuuri agreed, squirming under Victor’s gaze, his fingers absently drumming against the box. 

“Of course it will,” Victor promised. “How is everyone?”

“They’re fine, they’d probably enjoy a message from you directly, though. I think they like you more than they do me. Especially the Triplets. That stings in particular,” Yuuri jested, picking at tape on the box. “I used to be their favorite, now it’s ‘Victor this,’ ‘Victor that.’”

“Haha, I’m sure that isn’t true, but as soon as I get another free moment, if I haven’t already shared it with you, I’ll give everyone a call,” Victor promised once more, chuckling. “Now, it seems you can’t keep your hands off of that box,” his laugh filling the room, noticing Yuuri fiddling with the wrapping. “Do you want to open it now?”

Yuuri’s smile betrayed his eagerness. “Yes!” Clearing his throat, he said again, a bit more reserved, “Y-yes, please.” 

His eyes sparkling with mischief, Victor replied, “Okay. Go ahead.”

Like a kid at Christmas, Yuuri tore open the box, impatiently tossing the filler inside aside. When he saw the contents his mouth dropped open and his eyes became huge as saucers. “ _Victor_.”

“ _Yuuri_!” Victor cried, in the same fashion.

Within the box the younger man found a length rope, a bottle of lube, a fleshlight, and a dildo that looked suspiciously familiar to Yuuri. “Victor,” he asked, staring at it, “why does this dildo look _exactly like your cock_?”

The heart-shaped smile on Victor’s face stretched from ear to ear. “I made it!” he said proudly as a peacock.

“You… You made…it?” Yuuri was confused. Pulling it out of the box, Yuuri admired the phallus that was an exact replica of Victor’s fully erect love organ with all the veins and taut frenulum, the loose flesh pulling away and exposing a lovely pink tip, mesmerized and excited to have such a unique item. The Victor otaku in him was screaming. The lover in him was also screaming. He wasn’t sure which was the loudest. It was incredibly loud inside his head.

“When I was shopping for the fleshlight for you I stumbled upon a casting kit. It allows you to cast and mold your own cock! Yuuri! I want you to make one the next time we’re together, okay? Making mine would have been more fun if you were here,” Victor finished with the most adorable pout.

Laughing, Yuuri relaxed with the phallus in hand, unwilling to let it go just then. “Sure, Victor. So, obviously, I get what you want me to do with this and the fleshlight, but the rope?”

“Ah, I thought I’d walk you through binding your legs apart,” Victor suggested with a grin.

“Eh?!” Yuuri was surprised.

“You don’t want to?” Victor pouted more.

“I’ll do it! It’s just… I just wish it was you,” Yuuri said with a pout of his own.

“I do too.”

Over the course of the next hour, Victor walked Yuuri through the intricacies of binding his own legs, and by the time they were done, both men were incredibly proud of their collaboration.

“Yuuurii~,” Victor purred, gazing at his partner. “You’re such a good student…” he murmured, licking his lips, hungry for the young man so close to him and still so far away. 

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuuri blushed. The work had made him hard and eager, and his cock throbbed, bouncing slightly, precum dripping from the tip. “Wh-what do you want me to do now?” he asked, squirming under Victor’s relentless gaze.

“I want you to prepare yourself.” The command was simple. Concise. Victor’s accent was thick with want and yearning.

Yuuri smirked, then grinned at Victor as he managed to turn his back to the camera presenting to Victor the jeweled plug in use. “Way ahead of you,” he replied, reaching behind and pulling it out with a ‘pop’ and grunt. “I’ve learned how to save time…” he gasped, trembling from the sensation.

“Full of surprises, you are,” Victor croaked, watching Yuuri with intent interest, gently rubbing his own cock through his trousers. “Alright then, I want you to lay down, propped up enough so I can see the lewd faces you make, and insert my cock inside you, Yuuri.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Yuuri gasped, eagerly and generously lubing up the dildo that looked just like Victor’s cock before slowly teasing himself as he slipped it inside. “Nggh, Vic…tor…” he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. Amazing, it felt like Victor was really inside him getting ready to fuck him senseless.

“Go slowly, Yuuri,” Victor begged with a hoarse voice, when the younger man began thrusting himself onto the toy. “Tease a nipple the way you like when I-,” he requested and Yuuri complied, pinching and teasing the very tip of one. “Yes, just like… Mmn, just like that…” Victor’s pants found themselves opening up and a hand slipped inside and pulled out his quivering member. He slicked himself up with some lube and retrieved his own fleshlight, his cock disappearing inside as he let out a satisfied groan, his thrusts matching Yuuri’s rhythm.

“Vic… You feel so good inside me, Victor… I want more… Ahhhn…” Yuuri whined, rocking his hips against Victor’s cock. He didn’t know how long he’d last without Victor there to control his pleasure, though, he was being so greedy right then. “Please, Victor!”

Giggling, his thick length disappearing over and over inside the fleshlight, Victor moaned, “Sure, Yuuri. Fuck the fleshlight, pretend it’s my mouth, and I’ll pretend I’m fucking that sweet ass of yours that's puckering at me so cutely and desperately swallowing my cock-alike.”

“Nnngh, Vic-!” Yuuri groaned with a chuckle, clenching around the dildo inside him, grasping the fleshlight. There was no need to lube up his own cock, the tip had been dripping with precum looking for something to do. Slipping his cock inside, Yuuri nearly lost his mind. “ _Oh, fuck me, Victor_ ,” he gasped, bucking upward.

“Yeah, I intend to,” Victor promised, his own fleshlight expertly working his length, his eyes transfixed on Yuuri’s every movement. Each one combined with the sounds coming from his lover, threatening to send Victor over the edge into oblivion. 

It didn’t last as long as either of them wanted it to, but being away from the other for so long made for a lot of pent up energy. Even still, they made it last as long as they could, until both came loudly, messily, and happily. 

After a quick clean up on both ends of the call, Yuuri requested as he settled into the blankets surrounding him, “Neh, Victor?”

“Da, Yuuri?” Victor asked, climbing into his own plush bed, clutching a giant pillow against his chest.

“Stay on the line until I fall asleep?”

Victor smiled wide. “I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

***

The last time Victor saw Chris it was to explain to Chris that he was sorry, but it turned out Victor and Yuuri shared more common interests than they did and indicated an end to their sexual relationship. He left out the part where Yuuri thought Victor was going to kill him, though. Victor doubted Chris would find the humor in it. Be that as it may, Chris didn’t take the news well and ended their conversation with a slap to Victor’s cheek, storming off.

He hadn’t heard from Chris since. Which was fine. Victor did his best to avoid Chris when possible at events they both attended, remaining cordial when it wasn’t. When they both made it to the podium and subsequent press conference in Budapest at the Europeans were two of these moments. Victor remained cool, avoiding too much eye contact with Chris as much as he possibly could without being deemed rude, until finally, after all the pictures were taken and all the interviews were recorded, the younger man cornered Victor alone.

“We’ll discuss this in further detail later tonight,” the young man said, checking his watch. “Good talking with you, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Ah, please, call me ‘Victor.’ We’ll see you later then.” The men shook hands and parted ways.

“Victor, can we talk?” Chris asked, approaching Victor as soon as Marcus Birney, the person with whom Victor had been speaking left, giving Chris the opportunity.

Hesitating when his eyes landed on Chris, Victor rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “I don’t think that’s a great idea, Chris.”

Pouting, Chris replied, “Oh, you’re still angry about that slap, huh? Can I take you to dinner to make it up to you?”

“That’s an even _worse_ idea, Chris, and you know it,” Victor said, exasperated. “Besides, I already have plans,” he continued, checking his watch. “I’m gonna be late, I gotta run. Congratulations on your win, Chris.”

Chris stood, seething, glaring after Victor as he rushed out the doors, disappearing into the crowd. He didn’t realize he was clenching his fists so tightly, his knuckles were white, and blood began to drip from his palm. 

***

Marcus was heading back to the hotel after celebrating several successful meetings when he thought he saw a familiar face duck into the alleyway. Curious, he followed, careful not to be seen. _Why would_ _he_ _of all people be skulking around such a place?_ The familiar face turned a corner, but when Marcus turned the same corner, the familiar face had disappeared.

“That’s strange-” Suddenly, he gasped for breath and began a struggle for his life, clawing at the ligature around his neck, but it was too thin to get his fingers under. His feet scraped against the pavement, desperate for leverage, but the person behind him was slightly taller making this impossible. Soon, his struggle came to an end and his lifeless body was left until it was found where it lay two days later.

***

He was late. Yuuri’s anxiety began to creep up and he desperately tried to shove it back down. “There’s a logical explanation for it. He’s not with Chris or anything,” Yuuri nervously laughed to himself. Curled up on his bed, he waited for Victor’s ringtone to break the silence in the room and for his voice and face to fill Yuuri’s heart with the peace and calm he so craved.

Finally, a half an hour after their scheduled call time, Yuuri’s phone rang with Victor’s familiar tone. He snatched up the phone, but then waited longer than usual to actually answer it. And when he did, Yuuri did his best to sound distracted and made sure not to answer the video part of the call. “Neh, Phichit-kun, sawadee krap?” He hoped he sounded convincing.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice filtered through the phone, sounding a bit out of breath. “Hello?”

“Oh, Victor. Hi,” Yuuri replied, yawning. _Make me wait half an hour._ “I didn’t think you were calling, so I thought you might be Phichit.” 

“I-” Victor sounded sad. “I’m sorry, Yuuri, I couldn’t get rid of the sponsor Yakov introduced me to tonight.”

Yuuri shrugged and hoped it conveyed in his tone, “Sure, Victor. Congratulations on winning gold.”

“Yuu- Oh, th-thanks,” Victor replied, quietly. “Yuuri?”

“Yes, Victor?” The pit in Yuuri’s stomach would not subside, growing bigger, angrier. Suspicious. 

“Why did you ignore the video call? I wanted to see your smile,” Victor asked, sadly.

“I don’t feel much like smiling right now,” Yuuri admitted. _Who cares what_ _you_ _want? You left me._

“Why?” Yuuri didn’t answer and it didn’t seem like he was going to. “ _Yuuurii,_ ” Victor scolded.

Sighing, annoyed, Yuuri replied in a huff, “You were _late_.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I-”

“If you want to keep fucking Chris, fine, just don’t **_lie to me_ ** about it!” Yuuri hissed, loudly, the words tumbling from his mouth before he could even think of stopping them.

Victor remained silent.

“I knew it…” Yuuri began to sob and dropped his phone as he collapsed to the bed. “I knew it…”

***

Rushing back to his room, Victor cursed himself for letting time get away from him like that. He hated it when things didn’t go as planned. He hoped Yuuri wouldn’t be too worried. Finally, in the privacy of his hotel room, Victor pulled out his phone and dialed Yuuri.

 _He must be busy, he usually answers by the end of the first ring._ When the younger man did finally answer the phone, he sounded and was, apparently, quite distracted. He didn’t answer the video part of the call, either. “Neh, Phichit-kun, sawadee krap?”

Still a bit out of breath, Victor asked, “Yuuri? Hello?”

“Oh, Victor. Hi,” Yuuri yawned. “I didn’t think you were calling, so I thought you might be Phichit.”

That broke Victor’s heart. Yuuri thought he had given up on him. “I-” he swallowed hard, “I’m sorry, Yuuri, I couldn’t get rid of the sponsor Yakov introduced me to tonight.”

“Sure, Victor. Congratulations on winning gold.”

“Yuu- Oh, th-thanks,” Victor replied, quietly. “Yuuri?” _Something else is wrong, I just need to get him to tell me what it is._

“Yes, Victor?” And, when Yuuri wanted to be a man of few words, he was the master at it.

“Why did you ignore the video call? I wanted to see your smile,” Victor asked, sadly. The knot that was growing the pit of his stomach was relentless.

“I don’t feel much like smiling right now,” Yuuri replied.

“Why?” When Yuuri didn’t answer, that knot expanded exponentially. “ _Yuuurii,_ ” Victor scolded.

“You were _late,_ ” the wounded man snapped.

“I know, I’m sorry, I-” Victor tried to defend himself, but-

“If you want to keep fucking Chris, fine, just don’t **_lie to me_** about it!” Yuuri screamed.

Victor’s brain shut down momentarily and he lost his voice entirely. _Wha- He thinks… I-_ His mouth kept opening and closing, but words refused to form.

“I knew it…” Suddenly, Yuuri’s voice was far away and in excruciating pain. 

“ _Yuuri! Yuuri!!_ ” Victor cried, trying to get Yuuri’s attention. “Yuuri!!! I’m not! I’m NOT!!”

“I don’t believe you! He’s there, I’m here. Why _wouldn’t_ you?!” Yuuri’s voice was still far away, wailing like a wounded banshee.

“Because I don’t _want to_ , Yuuri! Please believe me,” Victor sobbed. “Please…I wouldn’t do that to you. _Yuuuriiii!!!_ ” Victor thought he might break then and there. He felt sick. The room felt like it was spinning out of control and he was powerless to stop it. And, what the hell is wrong with his _eyes_?

***

Yuuri’s fingers sank into his hair, trying to shut out the thoughts and images racing through his mind of Victor and Chris doing the things he and Victor do. “…ot! I’m NOT!!”

“I don’t believe you!” Yuuri wailed, the sound flowing out unfamiliar even to him. The images were graphic now and unrelenting. “He’s there! I’m here! Why _wouldn’t you_?!” Oh, god, it _hurts_. It _fucking_ **_hurts_**.

“Because I don’t _want to_ , Yuuri! Please believe me!! Please…I wouldn’t- I wouldn't do that to you. _Yuuuriiii!!!”_

The anguish in Victor’s voice as he pleaded with Yuuri tore at his heart. Irrational. It was an irrational thought, wasn’t it? Victor had his kinks, but sadism wasn’t one of them. He wouldn’t deliberately cause Yuuri pain for his own pleasure. Yuuri took several deep breaths letting them out slowly in an attempt to collect himself. “Victor, swear to me,” he begged, his voice shaky. He didn’t know what that would do, but Yuuri felt it couldn’t hurt hearing it. He felt like he might drown if he didn’t hear those words.

“I _swear_ , Yuuri! May my blades melt upon touching ice and all the bones in my feet shatter! I spent most of this tournament trying to avoid him!” Victor assured him through anguished hiccups.

Yuuri gasped. _His blades and feet?_ He felt like fizzy bubbles were travelling up his spine and spreading through him. “Y-you did?” His brain wasn’t really working. _Blades melted. Feet shattered. That’s_ _everything_ _._

“I didn’t want to get slapped again. It’s only sexy when you do it,” Victor replied in earnest.

Yuuri couldn’t help but snort. “Victor…” 

“What? It’s true!”

“Pro-tip: don’t sneak up on people with nervous dispositions,” Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes. He hit the button to make the call into a video chat, and was immediately blessed with Victor’s heart-shaped smile.

“Yuuri~!! Konbanwa!” Victor’s beautiful blue eyes were red and wet, and snot ran out of his otherwise perfect nose, but his smile was wide and happy.

Yuuri blushed. Even the smallest phrase in Japanese pushed from that man’s mouth…ドキ. “Konbanwa,” he replied, shyly. “I miss you. I’m sorry, gomen, Victor.”

“I miss you, too,” Victor admitted, softly. “Then come visit me before Worlds as recompense!” he suggested lively again.

“I wouldn’t dare distract you before such an important event, please be serious,” Yuuri sighed, falling forward onto his belly, kicking his feet up behind him.

“I _am_ , I want to hold you in my arms!” Victor whined, falling back onto his bed.

Giggling, leaning into his free hand, Yuuri said, “And, that’s exactly why I’ll be staying here finishing up my degree while you’re winning another gold medal.”

“I could take silver,” Victor said, seriously. “I’m starting to feel an ache in my bones,” he finished with an anguished stretch.

Yuuri wrinkled his nose. “Mm, doubtful. I have a pretty good feeling.”

Turning suddenly randy, Victor’s grin returned. “Speaking of feeling good, did you get my latest package?” 

“Haha, yes, I did,” Yuuri smiled and retrieved the ball-gag he received in the mail just a scant few days prior.

“Ah, I can’t wait to see you wearing it, my darling.”

***

Blurb in:

> **The BUDAPEST GAZETTE**
> 
> **_BUDAPEST_ ** _\- The International Skating Organization was shaken by the death of Marcus Birney, an assistant to sponsors connected to the Organization. The body of 24-year-old Birney was discovered strangled in the alleyway of the city’s Red Light District on Wednesday._
> 
> _If you have any information, please contact the local authorities._

***

“Mmn, aahn!” he moaned, thrusting up into the bleached blonde on all fours. “God, you have a beautiful ass, Christophe.” Harshly, a hand came down on Christophe’s cheek leaving an angry red mark on Chris's otherwise unmarred tanned flesh.

“Oh yeah?” Chris grunted with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. A hangnail he had kept distracting him. “Easy with the marks, Guy.”

“Ooohh, y-yea-yeah. I’m gonna… Aahhn!!” Guy groaned, pulling out, shooting his load onto Chris’s perfect ass, clutching Chris’s hips as his own body shuddered through its climax.

“Can you get me a wet cloth?” Chris asked as sweetly as he could. Sex without Victor was boring. At least Guy had a dick close to as big as Victor’s, but he didn’t know how to use it the same way. Leaving Chris unsatisfied, but the lunk didn’t seem to notice. At least Victor noticed. Chris scowled knowing he’d probably have bruises on his hips by morning. 

“Yeah, sure,” Guy replied, out of breath, shoving hair out of his face. 

With Guy out of the room, Chris picked up his phone out of habit and began looking through his social media platforms. Which turned out to be a mistake. It didn’t take long to see Victor’s name popup in the FigureSkatersRUs feed:

> **_v-nikiforov_ **
> 
> _Date night with my Yuuri! #datenight #yuuri #lucky_

Read the nauseating caption beneath a screencap of Victor video chatting with Yuuri, Yuuri pulling a goofy grin. Chris couldn’t help but grimace as he felt his heart plummet into his stomach.

By that time, his lover for the evening had returned and with great care, cleaned up Chris’s backside. “What’re you looking at?” he asked.

Sighing, grumpy, but still hard and horny, Chris tossed his phone onto the nightstand and flipped over. “Nothing, come here,” he demanded, grabbing Guy and shoving him to the bed face first.

“Oooh, aggressive,” Guy purred over his shoulder, “I’m into it.

“Good because it’s my turn to fuck _you_ , pretty boy,” Chris grunted, slipping his cock inside his partner for the evening. 

***

Finally, graduation day arrived without flair or incident and Yuuri was able to return home to Hasetsu. It was March. Three months since he’d last touched Victor. Three months since he’d last been _touched_ by Victor. Three months since he’d known the comfort of kinbaku. _Ah, who knew?_ He smiled.

He rode the escalator down lost in his own thoughts. _The station sure has changed in the last five years._ His only real accomplishment - if you’re to believe only Yuuri - was graduating from college, which took him an extra year to do. Sighing, Yuuri pulled the medical mask from his face. When he reached the bottom he was in for the surprise of his life.

Greeting him were a handful of larger than life sized posters of Yuuri in his figure skating workout gear, his name in glaring letters. “Wha-”

“Welcome back, Yuuri!” a familiar voice rang through the crowd.

“Eh?!” Yuuri freaked out completely. “Minako-sensei! What are you doing here?”

“Yuuri, stand up straight!” she cried, holding up her YUURI!!! sign. 

***

The last thing Yuuri wanted to do was entertain anyone. Luckily, everyone was pretty understanding. Even the usually over-bearing, but well-meaning Minako. After visiting Vicchan’s shrine and having the first proper katsudon he’d had in five years, Yuuri soaked in the onsen where he became a little melancholy.

He should be at Worlds in Tokyo with Victor. But he was here in Hasetsu. _You know who_ **_is_ ** _at Worlds with Victor? Christophe Walking Sex Giacometti._ Yuuri’s stomach tightened thinking about it and he sank deeper into the hot water. _I should have gone to Tokyo._ He hated it when he got jealous like this. They’d been over this more than once. Yuuri couldn’t keep rehashing the same tired fear over and over. _“You’re still fucking Chris!!”_ he would scream knowing the lie in his truth. Goddamn impulse control breaking down when it’s most needed.

So far Victor had been patient and understanding of Yuuri’s fears. Yuuri, however, was more than tired of his own bullshit. Dragging himself out of the onsen, he dried off and dressed, making his way back through the dining room to his own.

“Man, I really wanted to go. If only Yuuri had been in it. I’d ask him for the skater’s hotel room numbers,” Minako said, off-handedly, a drink sloshing in her hand.

“I wouldn’t tell you! You think of me as your one-man ticket agency to score you tickets, don’t you?” Yuuri shot her down. 

“That’s not true! I cheer for you!” she replied in earnest.

That’s when Victor appeared on the TV practicing his choreography for his free skate. Yuuri’s heart all but stopped in his chest. _How is a person allowed to be so beautiful?_ Normally, Yuuri would sit his happy ass down and watch with intense scrutiny, but seeing Victor so close yet so far away didn’t seem fair. Then, he was suddenly gone.

“There’s a soccer game on,” the old guest commented, changing the channel.

 _Jiji, I oughta break your fingers. Do you know who that was?! Victor_ **_fucking_ ** _Nikiforov._

Falling back into old habits came easy as he dashed out after such disrespect was shown towards the Living Legend of Figure Skating. The jog to the Ice Castle helped clear his head a bit, and seeing Yuko again helped even more. She hadn’t changed at all since he last saw her and she was still his most trusted person at the rink. 

“Please watch me,” he asked and proceeded to skate a mostly flawless Hanarezu ni Soba ni Ite program. His jumps were nowhere near Victor’s level, so he fudged those a bit, but… 

Yuko did watch. In complete and utter awe. “A perfect copy of Victor! I thought you’d be depressed or something!” she squealed with excitement, banging her hands against the barrier.

Standing in the middle of the rink, Yuuri nodded, out of breath, but feeling better, “Yeah, I was, but that got old after a while. I just… I miss him, you know? I thought this would help me feel closer to him while we’re separated by distance. So, when I started to get anxious, I’d… practice this until everything ached.”

“Did it work?”

“Mm, a little,” Yuuri smiled, blushing.

“Yuuri!!! You’ve gained a lot of weight!” One triplet squealed, showing up suddenly.

“How is Victor?” Another squeaked.

“Are you going to retire?” The third one rounded out the series.

“HEEEEYYYYY!” Yuko cried. “Sorry, the girls are such groupies! Haven’t they gotten SO big?”

“Yuuri, welcome back! They’re your biggest fans!” Takeshi called out, skating up. Tugging up Yuuri’s shirt he said, “You’re fatter than me!”

“Nishigori!!”

***

“Who’re you sending it to? Let’s just post!” Axel complained, quietly. Yuko didn’t like it when they used her YouTube account without permission, but Yuuri looked _so beautiful_ the skate otaku **had** to see it.

“Yeah, hurry up before Mama catches us!” Loop agreed, just as quietly, but incredibly eager to share their local hero with the skate otaku of the world.

Lutz ignored them both. “Victor needs to see this first,” she said, pulling up the legend’s information, typing a quick note and hitting ‘send.’

Ah, kids.

***

As Yuuri predicted, Victor took gold again. Chris took silver, and Otabek Altin took bronze. 

Victor could feel Chris’s eyes on him everywhere he went. Even as he skated, though the eyes he wanted to feel on him were Yuuri’s. Chris’s penetrative stare followed Victor’s every move, as they stood on the ice for the photo op, on the podium, and during the press conference. No matter how he tried to avoid the younger man, Chris managed to catch his eye more than once throughout the competition. 

The press conference had to be the worst. As soon as they got off the podium, Victor had a moment to himself and used it to check his messages, hoping to see one from Yuuri. Instead, he found something from the Triplets.

> _**sukeota3sisters :** he misses u, like a LOT! [Video attachment: yuuriskateshanarezu.mp4] _

Obviously curious and egged on by the title of the video, Victor immediately clicked the link for the attachment and his breath was taken away as he watched his lover skate his program. _Oh. Yuuri… You should be here with me._

The next thing Victor did was purchase a ticket for the next flight to Fukuoka - which was _too many hours away_ \- and contacted Makkachin’s sitter, setting in motion a trip of a lifetime. 

After that, all Victor could really think about was getting to Yuuri as the video played in his mind. The questions posed to him at the press conference were boring and typical, made worse by the aimless hand attached to Christophe wandering up his right thigh. It didn’t matter how many times Victor pushed it away, it came back, sliding closer and closer to his cock.

The question was something about retirement, but he had too many distractions to properly answer. When the questions finally came to an end, Victor shoved Chris’s hand from his leg for the last time, and disappeared without saying a word. Leaving Chris sat alone, offended and now extremely angry.

“Well, that is just _it_ , Nikiforov,” Chris muttered watching Victor walk away yet again.

***

Alone in his room, Chris sat on the edge of his bed with one foot on the edge, and the other on the floor for balance. He really wanted to do his wrists, but that would be next to impossible without help, and that was something he couldn’t ask for at this moment.

With the length of red rope in his hands and a video playing on his phone showing him a run-down how to do it, Chris got to work tying up his own left leg. It took much longer than anticipated - something like an hour and a half had passed - and by the time he was done, Chris barely had any energy left in him to take pictures. He didn’t see the appeal and still couldn’t understand why it fascinated Victor so much. Regardless, photos were taken at different angles with different lighting until he was satisfied he’d have something to work with. But first, untangling his leg which had long since fallen asleep.

***

“Ah, another one?!” Yuuri exclaimed to himself, quietly, as he read news in the form of an actual newspaper. He liked being able to cut out any pertinent articles relating to the Ice Rink Killings. This made victim number five. He’d add it to his scrapbook later. Yuuri had a habit of subscribing to the papers of the cities he’d visit for competitions to help acclimate to his surroundings when it came time to travel to them. Later, it served to fuel his obsession with the yet unsolved Ice Rink Murders.

He felt okay after skating the night before. Although, he could feel better. He hadn’t heard from Victor as he had expected after winning his fifth consecutive gold medal. Familiar feelings began to creep up the back of his spine, but Yuuri quickly shook them off. “Not today, Satan.” He chuckled at the funny colloquialism he picked up back in America.

Cutting out the article, Yuuri set it aside for mounting in the future and settled into seiza on his bed. Gazing out the window, he sighed at the snow covering the ground. “It’s April. What’s with this snow?” That’s when he saw a brown poodle come bounding happily up the pathway. Thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him, he rubbed at them wondering if he saw a ghost. “No… Definitely _not_ the ghost of Vicchan… Too big, but… No.”

Abruptly, he stood up and immediately fell off his bed. “No way. No way.” He scrambled out of his room, hauling ass to the first floor in time to be knocked over by the large dog. “Mak- How-”

“Yuuri! Doesn’t this pup look just like Vicchan? This handsome poodle arrived with a really good-looking foreigner just a little while ago. He’s in the onsen now.”

Yuuri blinked. Was this his dad’s attempt at a joke? His brain had little time to process as his feet and legs carried him to the furthest depths of the onsen. And when he got there… 

“Yuuurii!” Victor cried, standing immediately from the bath, closing the distance between them.

“Vi- Victor, what are you doing here?” Yuuri managed to breathe out. Victor had been in Tokyo last night, so it wasn’t unreasonable, but the surprise was still a bit much for his heart. “How… You… Vi-” he stuttered. Victor being naked at the moment didn’t help. It had been four really long months not seeing this perfect specimen in person, and seeing him now made Yuuri’s brain short circuit.

Victor laughed and pulled Yuuri into a wet hug. “I would have come to your room first, but everyone thought you might have snuck off to Minako-san.”

Sinking into the hug, but still in shock, Yuuri replied, “I was… reading the paper. I guess no one does that anymore.” He left out the part where he’d cut out a blurb about another murder that seemed to be getting little to no attention at all. The only connection was the ISO and manner of death; strangulation. Which wasn’t much to go on, admittedly. Sometimes, this led Yuuri to think maybe the ISO connection was just coincidence even though it was such a common thread. Then, that tiny voice in his head would scream, _“BAAAAKAAAA!!! Twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern. Five times is a definite serial killer.”_ He decided the voice sounded suspiciously like an angry blonde skater who shall remain unnamed.

“Oh? Anything interesting?” Victor asked, wrapping himself in a towel to follow Yuuri into the locker rooms. 

As Victor redressed in the inn’s jinbei, Yuuri began to make idle chit-chat. “Mm,” he started, with a shrug before he realized. “Wait, no. _What_ are you doing here?!”

“Ah!” Victor exclaimed and pulled out his phone. “The Triplets sent me something.” Handing his phone over to Yuuri, he stood back and watched Yuuri’s reaction as the young man watched the video of himself skating Victor’s program. “They might have posted it online, too,” he adds, absently touching his chin.

“Eh? Eh?! EH?!! What?! Who?! How?!” Yuuri moaned, falling to the ground. “Oyasumi…”

“ _Yuuri!_ I can’t believe how well you skated my program!” he exclaimed, drawing Yuuri off the ground and into a tight hug. “As soon as I saw it, I booked a ticket and left as soon as I could get everything squared away. Yakov is a little annoyed, though,” Victor explained, thoughtfully placing a finger to his bottom lip after releasing Yuuri. “Also, I think I should coach you to the Grand Prix Finals this next season.”

If Victor thought any of that was going to snap Yuuri out of his stupor, he was quite mistaken.

“Yuuri~? I’m hungry.”

That did it. “Huh? Oh, r-right.” Suddenly, he brightened. “Katsudon! You’ll _love_ it!” Yuuri grasped Victor’s hand, leading him to the dining room. 

“Waahh! AmaZING!!” Victor exclaimed, devouring the bowl of katsudon in front of him. “This explains your cute pudgy cheeks!” he chattered through bites. “Unfortunately, you’ll have to get back to your Grand Prix Final weight before I let you back on the ice, ko buta-chan! But _I’m_ having another bowl of katsudon! Mama~, please may I have another?!” he called out, excited and picking rice from his face.

“Of course, Vicchan~,” Hiroko sang back.

The Yuuri from four months ago might have taken that as an insult, instead he smiled and blushed, remembering how fondly the nickname came up. Which was a memory he couldn’t reminisce about in great detail just then, and when he remembered where he was, his cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red.

“I’m really glad you’re enjoying it, Victor,” Yuuri replied, shyly. It was a little strange having his lover - oof! - in his home interacting with his family as though he’d been a part of the family all his life. Sure he’d had some conversations with them via videochat, but it was absolutely different having him in Yu-Topia Katsuki.

Victor’s luggage was placed in an unused banquet room and then the couple retired to Yuuri’s room for the night. When Victor entered he paused and looked around. He wasn’t sure how he’d missed all the posters of _him_ on the walls in Yuuri’s room from all the webcam sessions they’d had - or had he just answered his own question? “ _Yuuri,_ ” he gasped, his mouth parted slightly, his eyes darting from wall to wall. 

“Hmm?” Yuuri queried, turning to look at Victor.

Victor didn’t say anything at first, instead, he pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. “You can’t be this cute and expect me not to want to tie you up immediately,” he whispered in Yuuri’s ear. 

“Huh?” That wonderful euphoric feeling coursed through Yuuri’s veins at the prospect of getting bound after such a long absence from it, enveloping him in the warmth he’d been craving for months. Except, he knew Victor must have been running all night just to get here. He had to be tired. “You don’t want to get some sleep first?” Yuuri offered, wanting to bite his tongue and be completely selfish. He couldn’t help but melt into the older man, though. Victor felt like home.

“Believe me, I _did_ ,” Victor said, nibbling at his partner, “but then I came in here and saw all the _me_ hanging on your walls…and now, I’m wide awake.” His tongue curled around Yuuri’s lobe, sucking it into his mouth. “May I?”

Weak from those words combined with the sensuous sensations flowing through his body, Yuuri nodded, saying, “Yes, please. I’m dying over here.” 

“Then, let’s perform some CPR, hmm?” Victor suggested as he moved to Yuuri’s neck and left his first mark since he arrived.

“Let me just make sure we have no interruptions,” Yuuri murmured, reluctantly pulling away to lock his door, then picked up his phone to shut it down. That’s when he noticed that he’d received two texts. From Giacometti of all people. “That’s weird,” he muttered, staring at his phone, tapping at it.

“What?” Victor asked, looking over the younger man’s shoulder, drawing him sensually close.

“Chris sent me a text? Two, actually,” Yuuri slid into Victor’s arms willingly, molding to him perfectly.

Victor peered closer, suspicious. “That _is_ weird. What do they say?”

“I dunno,” Yuuri shrugged, opening the first text.

> **_Giacometti_ ** _finally caving and letting_ **_him_ ** _tie me up was amaaaaaazzzzzazing {jpeg attachment: BiGAxr-IAAEjf_9.jpg - description: leg tied shibari style, red rope}_

_Then,_

> **_Giacometti_ ** _oops! Wrong platform {winky emoji}_

“Yuuri,” Victor sighed, clutching Yuuri tight, positive this was going to be the beginning of a huge fight.

“Is he serious? Does he think I don’t know _how_ you tie a knot _or_ your designs? Your shibari is as unique as your skate programs, and just as difficult to master. What is this, a YouTube tutorial? This is so sloppy,” Yuuri ranted as he shut off his phone and tossed it aside. “Baka.”

“You might want to get out that ball-gag,” Victor suggested, burying his nose in Yuuri’s neck and biting him.

Yuuri’s eyebrow quirked up and he yelped. “Oh?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna get loud,” Victor promised with a growl, sucking hard and marking Yuuri’s delicate flesh.

***

“Come _on_ , I know you’ve read it! _Say something_!” Chris glowered at his phone. The messages he’d sent to Yuuri were marked as ‘seen’ hours ago, but still no reply. From him _or_ Victor. “Maybe they’re still fighting,” he said with a satisfied grin. 

A break from staring at his inflammatory text was due, so out of habit he opened the FigureSkatersRUs chat and began scrolling, confident there would be nothing from the now - hopefully - broken-up couple. Scroll, double-tap, repeat through the sea of images. Members sharing videos and snaps of practices, their current diets, and new stuffies. Some a bit more salacious from those willing to share their more x-rated shenanigans; the usual. Except, a particular repeat repost of a video that made its way over from public SNS feeds demanded his attention. 

The thumbnail cut off the head of the person in the video, but the caption mentioned Katsuki Yuuri skating Hanarezu ni Soba ni Ite. Chris snorted. “Is. He. For _real_?” Clicking the link, which had by now gone viral, Chris’s stomach churned. He didn’t want to admit how well Katsuki skated Victor’s program - if he was honest, it was nearly flawless - but he would. “This piggy can’t even land a quad lutz,” he chuckled at his lame attempt at a dig. Not many _could_. Amused anyway, he scrolled back to the top of his feed where he was met with a slap in the face. 

Instant karma, if you will.

> **_v-nikiforov_ **
> 
> _It’s been too long. #wrecked #soulmate #kinbakudoneproper #ropeburn #okaeri #tadaima_

The image was a cleverly cropped photo of Yuuri tied up with his wrists close to his face, rope tied around them in the most intricate of patterns, his bound wrists just barely hiding the fact he’s wearing a ball-gag, looking absolutely flushed and obviously thoroughly fucked. Chris screamed and threw his phone against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris is kind of a dick, no?
> 
> Okay, so this was written when I was having strong negative feelings about Chris. I'm still on the fence about him, but I do understand his appeal.
> 
> ドキ = doki = badump


	3. Facing the Banshee: Detective Board Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor make a detective board. Yuri shows up like the hurricane he is and it turns out he has his own minor interest in IRK.
> 
> Yuuri and Victor switch, Victor learns he's an incredibly good coach. 
> 
> Sorry my titles are so stupid, but they amuse me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does everyone think Victor's the killer?
> 
> Solnyshko - small sun (this seems to be a consensus on one of the many sweet things Victor calls Yuuri)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Victor woke first. For a moment, he wasn’t entirely sure where he was until the dark head of hair moved beneath his chin. “Mm, tadaima, Yuuri~,” he whispered, kissing his prince’s crown. He didn’t particularly _want_ to get up just then, but he _had_ to pee. There was no getting around it. So, as carefully as he could, Victor stole from the bed and ran quickly to use the facilities, intending to hop back into bed next to his warm lover and catch a few more winks.

Upon his return, though, a thick scrapbook that sat closed on Yuuri’s desk caught his attention. Glancing back at the sleeping man, Victor grinned. “I bet it’s a scrapbook of me,” he assumed to himself, and opened the book.

It wasn’t a scrapbook dedicated to Victor at all. No. It was filled with clippings, handwritten notes, and photos going back five years all regarding the Ice Rink Killer. If he hadn’t had the encounter he did with Yuuri the night their relationship began, Victor might think this a book of trophies and that _Yuuri_ was the killer. Although, Victor could think of worse hands of dying at. Knowing better, however, Victor knew immediately what Yuuri was doing. His heart began to race and he bolted out of the room again.

***

“Bictoru…” Yuuri mumbled, still sleepy. Reaching out for his lover, Yuuri’s eyes opened upon an empty space in his bed. It was a split second, but for a moment, he thought maybe he’d dreamt the night before, but when his body cried out in movement and he witnessed the dark marks around his wrists, Yuuri knew he hadn’t dreamt any of it.

Calmed by his rope-burn, Yuuri swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood into a great stretch. That’s when he noticed it. His IRK scrapbook lying open on his desk when he knows he closed it. “Oh. Oh, no,” he groaned. “Victor, I can explain!” he cried out, running out of his room in search of the platinum-haired beauty.

“What? I’m in here, Yuuri!” Victor called from the unused banquet room.

Dashing to the room, Yuuri rounded the corner with an apology on his lips, but noticed Victor digging through a box, other books scattered on the ground next to him. “What… What are you doing?”

Looking up, Victor was excited. “Let’s make a detective board for the Ice Rink Killer!” he exclaimed, pulling out a scrapbook triumphantly. 

Blinking, Yuuri was left confused. “Eh?”

Victor went on to explain that after meeting Yuuri and the whole thing about Yuuri thinking he was the IRK, Victor began going through old papers and compiling all the information he could find, as little of it as there was. They’d never discussed anything much past Yuuri’s utterance, so Victor was excited to see that Yuuri’s fascination was equal to or greater than his own.

“I wasn’t able to find photos of any of them, but I also haven’t been at this as long as you have it seems,” he sighed a little jealous. “I really only have the basics,” he said with a shrug. “It never occurred to me that you’d also have a scrapbook! Though, it makes sense! Anyway, let’s compile it all together and put it up so we can _see_ everything at once!” Victor finished, thoughtfully placing his finger to his lip.

 _Really, Victor,_ Yuuri thought, _Of all the surprises…_ “Heh, okay.”

***

They agreed to make the storage room off of the unused banquet room their base of operations after first setting Victor’s room up so he’d be comfortable during his stay. With the two of them unpacking and sorting, things moved and were settled in place with a relative quickness.

They started by first placing the photo Yuuri had of each victim on the board with pertinent information written beneath on a 3x5 notecard. Brief description of the person, when and where they were found, their affiliation with the ISO, manner of death, etc. 

Within a couple of hours, the men had their detective board up with strings criss-crossing this way and that, leading from one photo to an article to manner of death to location bodies were found, swinging back around to photos. It wasn’t until Victor stopped and took the time to really look at the faces of the victims on their wall that he realized he recognized _all_ of them.

“I know all of these people, Yuuri,” he whispered, as he gazed at the faces. All staring back at him with an accusatory glare.

This startled Yuuri. “Eh?”

Shaking his head in the negative, Victor restated, “Not on a personal level. Not really. I’m obviously terrible with names, but this guy,” he said, pointing at Andrei, a Moldovan figure skater and the first victim found in a Stockholm hotel room, “got in my face after I won the Europeans five years ago. He didn’t even qualify, but he accused me of some really horrible things when I won.” Victor sighed, thinking back on it. “He was really aggressive about it, I thought he might hit me if Yakov hadn’t intervened.”

Yuuri nodded. “Okay, so what about the others?”

“Well, this one,” Victor pointed at Arthur Quinn, a judge for the ISO and the second victim found in a Versailles bar bathroom stall, “didn’t like me for some reason and unfairly scored some of my jumps. I never confronted him about it, though because I still broke my record and it didn’t seem worth the hassle,” Victor shrugged.

 _That’s so Victor,_ Yuuri thought with a soft smile on his lips. He couldn’t keep his eyes off that man the whole while he explained how he’d come in contact with each person on the board, Victor was just that perfect and easy on the eyes.

Jackson Hughes, a manager for the ISO and the third victim found in Zürich in a park, hit on him at a banquet, which wasn’t unusual, Victor noted, thoughtfully. It was that Victor was anyone’s third choice, and he witnessed Jackson hit on Sara and Mira prior to taking his chances with Victor; he chuckled as he told the story. Victor doesn’t do _third_ and he’d made that crystal clear to Hughes.

Henry Cavieen, another manager for the ISO and the fourth victim found shoved in a storage closet where the banquet was held in Amsterdam, actually put his hands on and groped Victor at the banquet they attended at the same time. Cornered Victor and began kissing and trying to undress him in a room full of people. Frozen in shock, Victor doesn’t remember who physically pulled Henry off of him - because he bolted out of the room as soon as he could - he just remembers being grateful they did when they had. 

“It could have been Chris,” he said, struggling to remember in the moment, but in telling the story, Victor didn’t realize how shaken he’d become reliving it. “I don’t know, I was in total shock.” And, it wasn't as if he were eager to hear any details, as it was traumatic enough. Thankfully, no one ever brought it up again.

“Geez, Victor…” Yuuri sighed, pulling the older man into his arms. “That’s so awful, I’m really sorry that happened to you,” he finished, cradling Victor like the treasure he was. “If he weren’t already dead, I’d kill him for you. How dare he?” Yuuri vowed.

“Yu- _Yuuri,_ ” Victor sighed and shuddered, welcoming the embrace and clinging tighter than ever before, but stunned at the declaration. “It was so long ago…” _This is what I needed then. Where were you then? Even so, I’m so thankful to have you now._

Angry, Yuuri lashed, “It doesn’t **matter**! He put his hands on you when you didn’t want him to. That is unforgivable and carries the penalty of death, so…” Yuuri took a deep breath and said, evenly, “I don’t feel pity for _him_.”

“ _Yuuri._ ”

“What about the last one, Victor?” Yuuri asked, effectively ending the discussion on Henry. “How did you know Marcus Birney?”

Taking a deep breath, Victor didn’t pull away from Yuuri, rather he held onto him and looked at the board from the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “He’s the sponsor that was the catalyst to our first fight,” he replied, sadly. “He wouldn’t _stop talking_. Long after Yakov left.”

To lighten the mood, Yuuri chuckled, softly, “Are you _sure_ you’re not the killer?”

Victor snorted and buried his face back in Yuuri’s supple neck. “You’d be the person I’d trust with that secret if it were true,” he said in a whisper soft promise. 

“I believe you,” Yuuri replied, meaning it with all his heart.

***

Things they surmised after the detective board was fully operational with all of its information:

  * Each man came into contact with Victor during the events they were later murdered at
  * They were all found within days after the events ended
  * In truth, no one but people within the figure skating community called the killer the Ice Rink Killer, and they weren’t entirely sure they weren’t the only two who managed to coin the phrase
  * The cases were likely going unsolved due to happening in several different cities and countries to otherwise obscure people
  * The were all strangled to death with a ligature of unknown material



Pinching the bridge of his nose, Victor sighed heavily, “There’s literally nothing here, Yuuri. Except _me_ and that they were all strangled to death. Maybe I _am_ the killer. I plead sleepwalking.”

Yuuri sat on the floor staring up at the wall, frowning. He hated to admit it, but Victor was right. Unless… “It _is_ one of us, maybe. I mean, someone affiliated with ISO in some way,” he said, absently biting at his bottom lip, his eyes narrowed in deep thought.

“Huh?” Victor asked, looking down at Yuuri, then he groaned. “ _Yuuri…_ ” 

“Hm?” Yuuri turned his attention to the older man, brow still furrowed in thought, lip still between his teeth.

Victor dropped to his knees next to Yuuri and tenderly tugged his bottom lip from betwixt its captor. “I think it’s time we took a break,” he purred before capturing the dark-haired man’s lips with his own, choosing to remain there on the floor of the closet.

***

Meanwhile in Russia, one Yuri Plisetsky contained within him even more rage than usual when he learned Victor never bothered to return home after the World’s press conference, remaining in Tokyo long enough to coordinate getting his dog and say good-bye to Yakov. 

“That son-of-a-” he grumbled, staring at his phone after reading the article breaking the news to him, his entire body shaking with anger. “Did he _forget_ his promise? Yakov!!! Explain this!!!”

“He’s selfish, arrogant, and thinks he’s number one,” Yakov said as evenly as possible when the sprite turned up white-hot angry demanding answers.

 _Yah, well, he’s got ten consecutive gold medals dangling from around his neck that agree with him, old man,_ Yuri thought, though he’d **never** say that out loud. Let alone to that dumbass. “Where the _hell_ is he?!”

“Japan, Yura. I’m afraid you’ll just have to wait until he returns or gets bored, or sows his oats or whatever it is he _thinks_ he’s doing, that _isn’t_ coaching that Katsuki kid,” Yakov snorted, watching Georgi work out his short program. “Georgi, watch your footing! That step sequence is complicated! Again!”

“Yes, sir!”

Yuri did not like that answer. At. All. _He_ _promised_ _. Fine, I’ll find him myself._

It was another week before Victor posted his actual location online. _Hasetsu Castle? Is he trying to become a ninja? At any rate, found you, Nikiforov. Time to give me what you promised._

***

While sex burned a lot of calories, Yuuri needed more than lots of aggressive sex with Victor to get back down to his Grand Prix weight in order for Victor to start coaching him out on the ice. So, part of his routine was to run behind Victor to the Ice Castle and then run drills with him and Nishigori until the weight melted off.

Meanwhile, Victor’s arrival in the small seaside town injected much needed life into it as everyone scrambled to spot him wherever they could. At first, the extra attention made Yuuri nervous. In truth, it will always make him nervous, but somehow with Victor by his side, Yuuri found it bearable if not almost enjoyable. He was certainly surprised when he was asked for his autograph and photo more often than Victor was. If it bothered Victor, he didn’t let it betray his features or emotions.

At last! Yuuri dropped the last gram of weight necessary for Victor’s approval, and ran happily to the Ice Castle, excited to get back on the ice. When he got there the usual crowd of Victor fans crowded outside, but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to strap blades to his feet and _skate_.

Too excited about getting back on the ice, Yuuri didn’t notice the tiny blonde ball of fury just emanating every ounce of disdain in his direction, let alone the Triplets trying to warn him about it. It took a powerful kick to his spine - he didn’t need that anyway - and getting sent through glass doors - at least they opened - into the rink barrier for him to notice.

“This is all _your fault!_ **Apologize!!** ” The angry sprite ground a heel into Yuuri’s head. “Pig!!”

“Ouch! I’m sorry!” _What am I apologizing for? Why is_ **_he_ ** _here? What is happening?_ Flat on his back, Yuuri stared up at Yuri Plisetsky, Junior Grand Prix Final gold medalist, who had his heel planted firmly on Yuuri’s forehead.

***

“Hahaha! Sorry, I completely forgot! But you know I’m forgetful, right?” Victor chuckled with his hands on his hips. _Sorry, Yuri, I didn’t exactly forget. I just had more pressing matters._

“Yeh, painfully so, but a promise is a promise! Victor! Let’s go back to Russia and you can choreograph for me!”

Victor didn’t want to break his promise, but he certainly wasn’t about to go back to Russia when he’d just gotten to Japan to Yuuri. So, to keep his promise and remain in Hasetsu… 

Onsen!!! on Ice! Victor would choreograph a program for Yuuri and Yuri. Eros and Agape, respectively. To be performed in one week.

Strangely, neither thought their assignments fit them. Victor smiled, knowingly at his lover. “Yuuri~, I don’t think we can go into the details in front of Yuri about why you know this isn’t true.”

Yuuri choked on his own saliva. “Vic- Victor!” Flushing a deep red he hissed, “ ** _That_ ** _is_ _different_ _._ ”

“You two are disgusting,” the small blonde gagged. “I’ve _seen_ your gross pictures in FigureSkatersRUs! _Everyone_ has!”

“Excellent, then it’s settled,” Victor grinned. 

“Ah, how…?” Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re too young for that group.”

Turning an hilarious shade of red and stumbling over his words, Yuri replied, stuttering, “I-I’ve seen over Mira’s shoulder, _okay_?!”

To everyone’s and simultaneously no one’s surprise, Yuri invited himself to stay at Yu-Topia as well. And, when he claimed the make-shift investigation/storage room as his to sleep in, Yuuri and Victor had to do some quick explaining.

This time to everyone’s actual surprise Yuri’s eyes brightened, dropping his bag. Before he could get into his thoughts, though, his belly growled loudly. “Ah-” Embarrassed, he exclaimed. “Feed me and give me a bath!”

After his bath, Yuri, quickly dubbed ‘Yurio’ for reasons by Mari and to his great displeasure, was introduced to and became enamored with katsudon. “Yummy!!” he exclaimed, shoving his cheeks full of the delicious dish. Sated and sleepy, Yurio wondered out loud about his sleeping arrangements.

Officially, the only available room was the storage room that now served as Victor and Yuuri’s investigation room, but for obvious reasons, Yurio couldn’t sleep there, so Yuuri offered his room and he would stay with Victor in his room. Not that he’d been sleeping in there since Victor arrived, anyway.

“So, how long have you two been looking into these murders?” Yurio asked, staring at the wall covered in photos, paper, and string connecting it all. “Gah, this is a fucking _mess_.”

Blinking at each other, then looking at the fifteen-year-old, the first to reply was Victor. “I thought you were tired?” he asked, quirking up an eyebrow at the teenager.

“Idiot, how long?” Yurio ignored the observation.

“Not very long for me. Yuuri,” he paused slightly, “got me interested.”

“About three years for me?” Yuuri replied as he thought about it. “Celestino knew Jackson a bit, so he was pretty shaken when Jackson was found. He’s the one who mentioned the other two to me and made the off-handed suggestion it was the work of a serial killer. After that, I sort of became obsessed with finding what I could when I could.”

Yurio snorted, glancing at the pair and then back at the wall. “I’m pretty sure it’s one of us. For a really long time I thought it might be Victor,” he said, engrossed, peering at the wall. 

He also had a keen interest in the IRK. He was too young to remember or know anything about the first two victims, but Georgi also knew Jackson and took his death hard. Georgi was dramatic about everything, so when he _wasn’t_ , Yurio took notice. Not that he cared about that idiot or anything. It was that he was dragging down the entire building with his lack of Georgi-ness, and he started looking into himself as much as he could. He had his own suspicions as to who the killer might be, but decided a long time ago Victor was too oblivious and forgetful to be a serial killer. _And anyway, the world would probably forgive him for it._

Victor chirped, surprised. “What?! Why?!”

Waving his hand in the air dismissively, Yurio replied, simply, “Because you’re _you_.”

Victor’s face went blank. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle and agree with Yurio. “I know _exactly_ what you mean.”

“ _Yuuri_!” Victor pouted and huffed.

***

Without much to go on as far as IRK went, the three carried on with their training/choreography/coaching, getting ready for what turned out to be a battle - not so much for Victor, whose mind was already made up despite his wager with Yurio to go back to Russia if he won Onsen!!! on Ice - for who would get Victor as his coach.

Fortunately for Victor, not so much for Yurio - who quietly stopped complaining about his nickname and became part of the family - Yuuri won Onsen!!! on Ice, saving Victor from breaking Yurio’s heart. He went back to Russia to continue under Yakov and Victor remained in Hasetsu with Yuuri, planning his road to the Grand Prix Final.

***

“Yuuri! Hisashiburi! Genki desu ka?” Phichit asked when their call connected. The young Thai skater’s smile was bright and his hair clung to his face, and he was slightly out of breath from practice. “Were you able to get in touch with Ketty?”

“Yes! Thank you so much. She’s going to rework the song for me,” Yuuri replied with a grateful smile. 

“Ah, no problem. I’m glad you were able to get in touch!” Phichit exclaimed, wiping sweat from his face. Wasting no time - as Yuuri feared - his demeanor changed and a wicked grin fell across his lips, his eyes turning dark. “So, Yuuri, best friend of mine, how is Victor?”

A chuckle/snort came from beside Yuuri that Phichit either didn’t hear or simply ignored, but Yuuri turned red and quickly replied, “He’s great!” 

“Mm, I can see that,” Phichit giggled, very obviously scrolling through an SNS feed of some sort. Yuuri could only assume it was FigureSkatersRUs. “His work is _really_ something.”

“I knew this was gonna happen, come on,” Yuuri sighed, “let me have it.”

“Oh, I will,” Victor whispered from the other side of Yuuri’s phone where Phichit couldn’t see him. Yuuri’s eyes widened in a silent plea for Victor’s silence, and Victor cutely kissed the bottom of Yuuri’s free foot before sucking on his big toe. Their eyes retained contact with Victor’s asking, “This better?”

His other foot was in the process of getting bound against his thigh in a familiar position, Victor having already wrapped the rope around Yuuri’s ankles three times. Bent in half, heel pressed against his perfect ass, Victor secured Yuuri’s ankle to his thigh slowly wrapping the rope around it close to Yuuri’s tumid cock, teasing him during his phone call. Purposeful, playful touches and caresses designed to work Yuuri up and maybe do something cute while on the phone. 

Gasping and failing to not let his eyes lull shut from the pleasure Victor lavished on his foot, Yuuri nearly dropped his phone.

“Heh, looks like Victor already is,” Phichit said, raising an eyebrow at Yuuri. “Really, Yuuri, you were never any good at poker,” he winked. “Call me back when you two are through doing delicious things to each other. I gotta get back to practice.”

“S-sorry, Phi-nggh,” Yuuri moaned at the sensation of Victor’s tongue between his toes. “You’re so mean, Victor,” he whined, dropping his phone to the floor, hoping Phicht would disconnect the call himself. 

“This is what you get for considering _katsudon_ before _me_ as your Eros, Yuuri~,” Victor teased him as he continued to lick and lap at Yuuri’s foot.

“Come on, I was stressed and I panicked! I still have a hard time believing it, you know? Even now as you…aahhn! Victor!” 

Amused with a smirk on his lips Victor replied, “Hm, that’s why we have to do _this_ a lot, Yuuri, so that you know we are real.”

Yuuri shuddered as he looked up at Victor, marvelling at his perfect form. Every line and curve begged for attention and it was that moment that Yuuri realized that since they’d been able to spend all the time together they’d wanted, Victor took every chance he had to tie Yuuri up, which Yuuri had absolutely encouraged and needed.

But now there was a new need. His chance to explore Victor the same way Victor has been exploring him this entire time. “Maybe if I…” he began, slowly, reaching up to Victor, trying to touch him, but he was just out of reach. _Typical._

Victor’s expression changed as he continued to suck on Yuuri’s toes and stroke his shin and calf. “Hm?”

“Maybe if I got to explore _you_ , Vitya,” Yuuri whispered. “Until now it’s… It’s been you learning all about me,” he finished, his face flushed with arousal and now colored with embarrassment.

Blinking, Victor slowly removed Yuuri’s toes from his mouth. “Do you… Do you want to tie me up?” Victor asked, curiously.

Yuuri stared up at his lover for a moment, thinking. “I- I don’t know, but what I definitely know is that I…” Again, he flushed with embarrassment, but swallowed his nerves and blurted out, “I want to suck your dick, and your nipples. They’re just _so pretty_.”

Victor can’t help but laugh a sweet, lilting laugh. “Thank you, Yuuri~,” he purred, leaning forward to kiss him. “Would you like me to untie you or finish and guide you to my favorite spots?” he asked, licking Yuuri’s bottom lip with purpose.

“Mmn,” Yuuri sighed into Victor, “Let’s pick this up later, I want to explore you on my own.”

“Heh, okay, _Solnyshko_.” 

As soon as Yuuri was free from the rope he wasted no time pushing Victor down onto his back. With the last few weeks of receiving touches that shook him to his very core, Yuuri drew upon this knowledge to return the favor. 

Yuuri gazed down at the ethereal man lying beneath him, staring back up. Victor’s eye sparkled with anticipation and his breaths came in short, ragged spurts. The flush in his cheeks made Yuuri smile. The first thing he did was comb Victor’s fine platinum hair out of the way, so that Yuuri could see both of those devastatingly beautiful blue eyes sparkling up at him. “No more hiding from me, Vitya,” Yuuri said, smoothly. 

Victor’s eyes widened and he began to disagree. “I’m not-”

Yuuri stopped him with a kiss. “From _me_ ,” Yuuri reiterated, breaking the kiss - but not contact - long enough to do so. 

“Okay,” Victor replied, quietly, shuddering. 

“I want to know _all_ of you, okay?” Yuuri moved to Victor’s ear and began to gently nibble at its shell, licking down to the lobe. Slipping his tongue inside caused a whine from Victor that made Yuuri smile widely. “Yes, just like that.” 

Yuuri stretched out over Victor, letting a hand cup his cheek before fingers ran over swollen lips that gasped and parted. Those same fingers blazed a trail down Victor’s long and supple neck, dragging lightly across his delicate collar bone before dipping into his cleavage. 

“Yuu-urii~,” Victor sighed, trembling. He was barely being touched and yet he felt like he might explode. _“Yuuri!_ ” Yuuri ignored him and pinched one nipple as his mouth closed over the other. “AHHN! **Yuuri**!!” It was a blessing and a curse, Victor knew; his nipples were so sensitive he had to cover them with pasties before skating unless he wanted to become a quibbling mess on the ice from over-stimulation. Yuuri treating them like hard candy was certain to push Victor close to, if not over the edge far too soon.

“Wow, what an excellent response,” Yuuri murmured, suckling still. Victor’s nipple felt divine between his lips and on his tongue, and rolling between his fingers. Hearing but not listening to Victor’s pleas, Yuuri was reluctant to remove himself from the nipple that felt heavenly in his mouth, so he chose to allow his hand to continue his exploration of the magnificent body of his lover.

The topography of his abdomen became seared in the memory of Yuuri’s fingertips as well as the sensual curve of his powerful hip wrapping around to the world’s most perfect ass. “Mmn, everything is perfect. You’re so perfect,” Yuuri sighed as he finally popped off from Victor’s now very swollen, incredibly red nipple and marked a trail down his torso stopping at the platinum patch of hair just above his tumid cock, which leaked precum. 

Victor fisted the sheets and did his best to remember to breathe. He stared at the ceiling, tears streaming down his cheeks, because he knew if he watched Yuuri do what he _was feeling him do_ Victor would definitely lose his mind. He hadn’t realized until then how much he needed to be pampered, too. Closing his eyes, he gave himself over to the sensations pouring into and flowing out of him, all at Yuuri’s coaxing. It had been far too long since he had been touched like _this_. Wait, had he ever?

Yuuri took his time marking Victor as he made his way down, gripping a thigh and shoving it up so he could bite the tender flesh inside, nearest Victor’s cock. “Nngahhn! Yuuri!” Victor cried, kicking his free leg out and into the air.

Yuuri caught it and held both of Victor’s legs apart and over his own shoulders, sucking Victor’s cock into his mouth. “Mmmnnn…”

“Yuu… _Yuuuriii~_ ,” Victor breathed, melting into the mattress beneath him. How had he gone this long without Yuuri’s touch? He had been so caught up in his own fascination with shibari that he failed to account for what Yuuri might like to do to _him_. Geez, had he been missing out. 

Oh, fuck, the _way_ Yuuri sucked and slurped at Victor had the older man writhing beneath him, Yuuri not willing to give any ground. Ragged, harsh breaths escaped Victor and his vision blurred. “Where did you learn to do this?” he moaned, bucking into Yuuri but suddenly, he didn’t want to hear the answer.

Yuuri popped up off of Victor, licking his lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were dark and wanton, as they never removed themselves from the beauty that was a spit-covered, throbbing cock attached to one Victor Nikiforov. “From you, my coach. Of course,” he laughed, headily, as if that had been the most ridiculous question ever and went back to giving Victor the best blow job he'd ever received. 

“Guh!” Victor groaned, suddenly, his eyes flying wide open. “Yuu-!” 

A single finger breached Victor causing him to arch upward, forcing his shoulders into the bed. Yuuri looked up at his lover and grinned. “‘Kay?” Victor could only nod and moan. Happy and encouraged, Yuuri sank another finger inside Victor and slowly began to scissor them open the way Victor had done to him so many times before. The _sounds_ Victor made when Yuuri began to slowly thrust in and out, finding a particularly sensitive spot made Yuuri’s own cock twitch with anticipation. 

Sitting back on his feet, Yuuri looked down at the man beneath him waiting to be ravaged. His beautiful pale alabaster skin was flush with lust, angry reddish purple marks left by Yuuri reminding him who Victor belonged to. “I want to put it in, Victor.” All Victor could do was whine and wriggle closer to Yuuri, encouraging his want.

“Do it already!”

To Yuuri, it felt as though the world’s sound shut off. No ringing. No buzzing. Just dead silence. But the _throbbing_ in his cock from the heat surrounding it was immense and took over Yuuri’s senses. Victor’s body clenched around him and sucked him in further. “Nnggahn.” Yuuri locked at the elbow above Victor, not ready to move just yet. He couldn’t. His body wasn’t working, it was too busy processing being coupled with Victor _this_ way. He knew it wasn’t going to last long, they both did. Neither cared. 

“I’m so full, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s waist, drawing him closer. “It’s been so long…”

Yuuri grunted and cradled Victor as he began rocking his hips upward, slowly at first, an attempt to make it last longer than deep down he knew it was going to. “You keep _clenching_ like that, Victor…” he gasped, “you’re going to make me cum too soon.”

Victor laughed and clenched so tightly around Yuuri, it made him lose control with a whine and thrust urgently into him. “I’m aware of your stamina, _solnyshko_ ,” Victor purred in Yuuri’s ear. “Fill me up.”

To keep from screaming, Yuuri bit Victor’s chest hard and fucked him into the bed, until he did just that. Filled Victor full until he was overflowing. Yuuri collapsed on Victor, still buried deep inside him, rubbing his face against the angry red mark he left behind. When Victor said so, Yuuri didn’t believe it. He thought it would be different giving, but no. Victor was not only right, but Yuuri was ready immediately.

“Neh, Victor… Gomen…” Yuuri moaned as his hips began to move again.

Holding him close and kissing his temple, Victor replied, “Mm, use me to your heart’s content, Yuuri~. And, congratulations winning Onsen!!! on Ice, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaahhhh! Thank you for the kudos!


	4. Facing the Banshee: The Curves of Your Lips Rewrite History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has an extra special surprise for Yuuri as a 'congratulations' for winning the Chu-Shikoku-Kyushu Championship.
> 
> Truthfully, he'd have taken him on this trip win or lose.
> 
> Victor has an incredible urge to share Yuuri with an audience. An Eyes Wide Shut inspired kinbaku party is just the setting. Adopting the pseudonyms, Eros(V) and Agape(Y), they prepare to set the kinbaku world on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. There was really nothing in episode 5 to advance my story murder wise, so I decided to do this. I've had this idea in my head for a while now. This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Please listen to King or Queen by Kylie Minogue! I mean, I hope you'll take the time to listen to all of the songs (they're mostly instrumentals), but this one is especially important to the first few moments before things pick up at the party! Also, it's just so Victuuri to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Victor had a very special surprise planned for Yuuri as a congratulations for taking first at the Chu-Shikoku-Kyushu Championship. In all honesty, he would have taken Yuuri to this exclusive masquerade kinbaku party regardless of whether or not the younger man took first.

Victor had a need to show Yuuri off. The images he was allowed to share via Discord and other SNS mediums limited him to what he _wanted_ to share due to terms of service and other privacy restrictions. Which was all of Yuuri clad in only Victor’s shibari rope. And then, if he allowed it, fucked for an audience. Not just in front of, but for them the same way they both skate for an audience. 

“So, they won’t know it’s us?” Yuuri asked as he looked at the outfit - if one could call a silver, hooded cape with silver thread and pearl embellishments, trimmed with platinum threaded piping, blue lace panties with a butterfly butt pattern, and a blue and silver, sapphire and diamond encrusted, half-butterfly masquerade mask an outfit - Victor presented him to wear to this ‘party.’ “The names you’ve chosen are a bit on the nose, don’t you think? Eros and Agape, really?”

“Trust me, Yuuri!” Victor assured him, “every person invited to this party is… known for something. Even if they figure it out, there are strict rules about doxxing. It’s not worth it for the doxxer. I saw it happen once, it was… More than uncomfortable.”

“What happened?” Yuuri asked.

“He was unmasked at a party and stripped bare on the live feed that was streaming to other parties connected to the company that arranges everything ensuring that all affiliations would ban him from future parties and classes.” Victor paused to think about it. “It’s kind of like being a spy and getting burned, I guess.”

“So, what will you be wearing?” Yuuri asked, still staring down, apparently assuaged by the described repercussions. He couldn’t stop staring at the intricate work of the mask. It was so delicate, he thought it might flutter away.

“Mm, a black fitted, three piece suit with a red tie, and a platinum, ruby and pearl encrusted crown that melts into an ice inspired masquerade mask down to my nose. I’ll cover my entire visage with a platinum nylon balaclava,” Victor replied, pulling up a photo of his concept. “It’s a custom order, it should be here in time for the party. If you’re up for it,” he finished, with a hopeful pout.

***

“Singapore? The party is in _Singapore_?” Yuuri blanched. He’d grown excited about the prospect of being tied up by Victor in front of a group of like-minded individuals, and he might even let Victor… Ahem. Maybe, but he wasn’t expecting to be flown to Singapore to do any of it. Suddenly, Victor’s choice of names for them made more sense. They were even less likely to be discovered.

“Mmhm,” Victor smiled, his innocent heart-shaped smile. “I didn’t mention that part?”

“No, you didn’t mention that part,” Yuuri sighed. But perhaps this is what Yuuri needed to really explore himself in the environment he wandered into.

“Do you still want to go?”

“Of course.”

***

The trip would last five days. Two for travel to and from, one for the day/night of the party, and two to recuperate and perhaps do a little sight-seeing. It would be a nice little vacation for just the two of them.

What Yuuri wasn’t expecting was the five-star treatment from Victor the entire way. He would have been satisfied with the first-class flight due to the length of flight, and Yuuri had to admit it was infinitely more comfortable than flying coach, but the driver waiting for them on the other end with a sign saying ‘NIKIFOROV’ told Yuuri he should expect more surprises.

The driver led them to a stretched limo and ushered them inside, their luggage having otherwise been dealt with, where two chilled glasses and a chilled bottle of champagne awaited them.

Settled in the seat, as Victor uncorked the champagne, Yuuri looked around the cabin of the luxury vehicle and squirmed. “Victor,” he whispered.

“Hm?” Victor replied, pouring and handing Yuuri a full flute.

“This is… Very high-class…” Yuuri accepted the flute, fiddling with it for a moment.

Victor smirked as he finished filling his own flute. “The party we’re attending is a high-class affair, solnyshko, so why not make it high class all the way? A toast?” Raising his flute he nodded toward Yuuri to do the same and said, “To Eros and Agape, may we set the kinbaku world on fire with our passionate and unconditional love for one another.”

They clinked their flutes together and as they both sipped from their respective glasses, Yuuri could feel the heat in his cheeks rise. “You’re spoiling me, Vitya,” he said, quietly, averting his eyes. “I don’t know what to do with this.”

Victor took Yuuri’s free hand and kissed the knuckles individually, then turned his palm upward and kissed each fingertip before placing a warm kiss to the center of it. “You don’t have to do anything, Yuuri, except allow it.”

Yuuri shuddered and his entire body was set alight. “Ahh…” he gasped as Victor moved up to his wrist, sucking on it, leaving a mark. Forgetting about the flute in his other hand, it tips, spilling its contents into Yuuri’s lap. “Yabai!” he yelped and jerked out of his seat.

“Oh no, Yuuri! Your pants are all wet!” Victor gasped, putting his own flute down. Reaching for Yuuri, he unbuttons and unzips his pants, yanking them off. “We’ll have to get those dry for you!”

“Whoa, Vic- Victor, wa-! Wait!” Yuuri cried, as he was whipped out of his pants faster than he could process. “Victor!” Left in his seat, pantsless, Yuuri stared at Victor as the older man set Yuuri’s pants up over the heater and cranked it up. “What are you doing?”

“I’m a little chilly, Yuuri~,” he winked, crawling back toward Yuuri. “Aren’t you? You don’t have any pants on.”

“Because you just took them off me!” 

“That’s rude, Yuuri, it’s because they’re wet.” Victor pouted and ran his hands up Yuuri’s thighs. “Let me help keep you warm until they’re dry,” he purred, slipping his hand inside Yuuri’s boxer briefs and pulling out a rapidly swelling cock.

“Vi- Ahhn!” Yuuri bent forward over Victor when the platinum blonde sucked his cock into a warm, eager mouth. “You… Nggh…”

***

Yuuri stumbled out of the limo with Victor’s help, looking rather disheveled but utterly satisfied. Victor tipped their driver handsomely, making sure to show his appreciation for taking the scenic route, even though they took in none of the scenery on their way to Fullerton Bay, before ushering a still wobbly Yuuri into the place that would be their home for the next few days. 

By the time the private elevator reached the Presidential Suite, Yuuri regained mobility in his legs just in time for them to go weak again when the doors opened onto a spectacular panoramic view of the city skyline and the Bay. “Wow…” he gasped, feeling himself about to go down. 

Luckily, Victor was close by and kept Yuuri from crumbling. “I had a feeling you’d like this,” he said, watching as Yuuri breathlessly took in his surroundings. It was luxurious beyond Yuuri’s imagination. Spacious, everything decked in golden acer with rosewood wall panels. Creamy marble everything was everywhere, and the _view._ Three hundred sixty degree view of the Bay and city skyline.

“You’re spoiling me, too much, Vitya,” he whispered, a quiver in his voice. “I’ll never be able to-”

A kiss stopped his flow of words, a tongue seeking its partner to dance. Swirl, lick, swirl, suck, suck, repeat until Victor took Yuuri’s bottom lip between his teeth, and dragged them across, tugging on it. Satisfied with their impromptu tango, Victor pulled away from Yuuri with a sloppy ‘pop’. “You already have, solnyshko.”

Yuuri wrinkled his nose and furrowed his brow, refraining from biting his lip - a difficult habit to unlearn - and blinked, shyly, whispering, “Victor no baka.”

Victor grinned and wrinkled his own nose, rubbing Yuuri’s arms lovingly. “Yes, yes. Why don’t you go draw us a bath and I’ll order us some room service? I’ll join you in a little bit.”

“Ah, okay,” Yuuri agreed. He was too tired and hungry to argue. Soaking for a bit sounded delightful. 

The first thing he did was strip down to nothing and wrap himself in one of the plush hotel robes, sticking his feet into a pair of slippers. Padding into the palatial bathroom, Yuuri started the water in the tub, sitting on the edge with his hand beneath it as it rushed out of the faucet. When he was satisfied with the temperature, Yuuri found some sensuous bath oils and added them liberally to the water.

Sitting at the edge of the tub and staring down into the water, Yuuri pinched himself. “Ouch. Yeah, I’m in a luxury bathroom in Singapore with Victor right outside. Will I ever get used to this?”

Suddenly, he’s enveloped by strong arms that draw him off the edge of the tub and close against a firm body. “Actually, I’m right here, and I certainly hope so,” Victor murmured in Yuuri’s ear. 

“Ah! Vitya,” Yuuri gasped, startled, but immediately soothed. 

“Food will be here soon,” Victor said, nibbling at Yuuri’s earlobe. “They’d better hurry or I’m gonna eat you up.”

Yuuri giggled and squirmed under Victor’s attention. “I swear you are the horniest man on the planet,” he laughed, turning in Victor’s arms and kissing him.

“It’s entirely your fault. You're the only one who's been able to truly satisfy me.”

***

The couple slept through most the following day, waking to an alarm Yuuri set just in case. He was thankful he had because he was starving and also had to pee like no one’s business. Walking back to the bed he had to stop and stare at the man still sleeping in the oversized king. Sheets and duvet haphazardly strewn around his body; both of them being terrible cover thiefs, it turned out.

Quickly, before Victor could move or wake, Yuuri grabbed his phone and snapped a photo of his sleeping beauty, something he and Victor alike didn’t mind happening. And, in a rare moment of SNS usage-

> **_katsukiyuuri_ **
> 
> _He spoiled me, so I spoiled him the only way I knew how. ;) #sleepingbeauty #spoiled #isthatdrool? #Iworehimout #platinumisbetterthangold_

Location turned off and posted to FigureSkatersRUs. No one needed to know they were in Singapore now or ever, but he wanted everyone to see how sweet Victor was while he slept. The fresh hickeys marking Victor’s neck and chest are a point of pride for Yuuri.

***

A messy-haired Victor couldn’t stop grinning like a sappy fool as he ate his croissant with cream the morning of the party. “My Yuuri~ is getting bold!” he hummed, taking another bite, chewing happily, practically dancing in his seat. 

Yuuri remained silent, his face turning the brightest shade of red he could turn, as he ate his broccoli and sprouts. He doesn't regret it though. Inwardly, he was wagging a tail, ecstatic that Victor was so thrilled.

“You could have gotten something else, Yuuri,” Victor mentioned, munching now on a cinnamon and raisin bagel covered in marmalade. 

Shaking his head, Yuuri replied, “No, you said this is like performing a skate, so I’ll eat like it’s one. If you think I’ve done well enough afterward, you can reward me with a katsudon,” he finished with a smile.

Yuuri opted to also wear a suit long enough to leave the sanctum of the hotel that night. He wasn’t quite ready to strut around any city wearing nothing but panties and a cloak, even if it was only long enough to get from their room to the car waiting to take them to the undisclosed location. Drivers being the only people involved in the party knowing exactly where any one party was held. Drivers holding all of the secrets as the Gatekeepers and Protectors of each member of _**Kinbaku for Soulmates**_.

So, on the ride there, Yuuri changed - undressed really - in the car, under Victor’s strict scrutinization. 

“You should really do that more slowly,” Victor noted, his finger placed absently on his bottom lip, his head tilting slightly.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, stripping off the last of his clothing except for the blue lace butterfly panties, that Yuuri discovered tied together at the hip on both sides for easy removal. Opening the box that held his hooded cloak, Yuuri pulled out the sumptuous garment and tossed it around his shoulders. “ _Sukebe_ ,” he muttered with a smirk, sitting down in his seat, tightly tugging the cloak closed around him. He left his mask in its box, holding it in his lap.

Victor gazed at Yuuri looking so lovely in the cloak he had custom made for this occasion. Thank goodness he agreed to attending. “You look… Amazing, Yuuri. Truly, so handsome.” He kept his own box with his mask close, and he gently drummed his fingers against it. “I can’t wait to share our art with them.”

“Arigato, Vitya,” Yuuri replied, shyly looking away. 

He felt vulnerable wearing so little, knowing he was about to be wearing less in front of eighteen strangers. Thinking of where things could lead made Yuuri swallow hard in anticipation. Did Victor really want to fuck him in front of people? 

Until right then, Yuuri put off the thought, focusing on the shibari aspect, but… Deep down he knew a part of him liked to be looked at and seen; watched. For a long time, he only wanted to be seen by Victor, but now that he had Victor’s undivided attention, and had a new urge to share, Yuuri wanted everyone to see just what they couldn’t have. Victor and his undivided attention. He wanted those eighteen people to see the quivering mess they turned each other into. The longer he thought about it, the more he toyed with the idea of forgoing his mask altogether.

“What are you thinking about?” Victor’s voice broke into Yuuri’s thoughts. 

Without realizing it, Yuuri’s attention had been pulled outside at the passing scenery, and without capturing Victor’s gaze, he grinned, “Oh, just us and setting a world on fire.”

Soon, the car arrived at its destination and slowed to a stop, which was their cue to pull their masquerade masks from their respective boxes, and complete their aesthetic. Before Yuuri could put his mask on, though, Victor pulled him into a devastating, passionate kiss, leaving both men heaving for breath.

“What was that for? Not that I’m complaining,” Yuuri gasped, gazing into twinkling eyes.

“I won’t be able to do that to you for several hours, solnyshko, it had to be done,” Victor retorted and pulled on his platinum balaclava and then ice mask/crown. “Ready?” he asked, holding out his gloved hand for Yuuri to take.

Hiding his own identity, Yuuri slipped on his mask, and his hand into Victor’s awaiting one. “As I’ll ever be.”

Yuuri was surprised to see such a crappy old house looming before him as they drew nearer. He must have made a noise, because Victor asked, “What’s up?”

“No, nothing, I was just expecting something… Flashier?”

Victor chuckled, and rubbed Yuuri’s back. “It’s uninviting on the outside by design. The inside will be much more to your expectations.”

And, boy, was Victor right. As soon as they entered, Yuuri never would have guessed such a lavish place resided inside these walls. It reminded Yuuri of the architecture in America called ‘mid-century modern’ with its cool, crisp lines, brick and wood accents, and muted color palette. A large open space made warm with lush rugs and plush furniture. 

Where their performance was to be held, it seemed, was in a concave part of the house. The area about the size of the onsen back home, which would allow the number of people for _this_ particular activity to sit and enjoy the performance comfortably.

Couches and loveseats were placed at the edges of the recessed area’s walls, leaving plenty of space in the center where that night’s model would get tied up, and, hopefully, as an extra treat for the audience, fucked by their rigger. In the center of the circle was a bed on a rotating platform with a suspension rig hanging above it, to encourage that exact activity.

Since Eros and Agape were that evening’s only performance, once they were greeted, they were whisked off to a large dressing room where they would wait until everyone else arrived. When you don’t know how long you’ll be waiting any amount of time that you wait seems like an eternity. It was maybe twenty minutes before there was a rap on the door and a voice from the other side announcing everyone had arrived and were ready whenever they were.

“Thank you,” Victor called through the door. Then, he turned to Yuuri, who stood from the bed and adjusted his cloak about him, showing off his slim and firm figure, ensuring the blue lace panties were visible. Standing there in his bare feet, surrounded in decadence, his beautiful face hidden from the crowd -saved for Victor’s eyes only- Victor was breathless. “Ahhh, we’d better go before I change my mind and keep you to myself,” he chuckled, crooking his elbow for Yuuri.

Slipping his arm through Victor’s, Yuuri laughed, softly. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Remember when I stroke your cheek, you’re to say ‘gold’ if you are okay, ‘bronze’ if you’re not. Do you have your earbuds? I have your playlist ready to go.”

“Mm,” Yuuri nodded. He wasn’t sure he would be able to get into his subspace without the distraction. He knew he wanted to do this, but he knew his nerves could be louder than his wants, so for the occasion, he created a playlist to help keep his mind on Victor and not his surroundings. Yuuri silently cursed himself for not considering a blindfold until then. “Oh, hang on,” he replied, breaking away from Victor long enough to find the blue pocket square he wore with his suit. “Will you blindfold me? I suddenly feel like…” he paused, thinking, “I should mute that sense, too.”

Victor smirked and obliged, removing Yuuri’s mask long enough to secure the blindfold. “Sure, Yuuri. Will you trust me with your every step?” he asked, tying the blindfold over Yuuri’s eyes.

“I already do, Victor,” Yuuri replied as he was plunged into darkness. 

There was a quiet murmur when the pair entered the vestibule leading to the recessed area as people mingled about, softly discussing that evening’s pending performance. [ Arrival of the Empress ](https://youtu.be/qVXUK925L6g) began to play in the room, signaling their entrance. Though, Yuuri couldn’t hear any of it having put in his buds. Victor would start his playlist designed specifically for this evening soon. Entrusting his senses to Victor was enchanting and Yuuri couldn’t wait to find out what would unfold in the night.

Everyone took their seats by the end of the song and Eros led Agape to the top of the small set of stairs, presenting him and showing him off to the intimate crowd. Before they descend, Eros gives Agape a gentle stroke across his bottom lip, and Agape declares, “The Aesthete gives characteristically cynical evidence. Replete with pointed epigram and startling paradox, while explaining his views on morality in art.” 

The audience tittered amongst themselves as Eros carefully removed Agape’s cloak from his shoulders. [ Nava ](https://youtu.be/sB4QcnWff_A) began to play in his ears and combined with the sensation of the cloak sliding down his arms, leaving him in only his panties and mask, Agape felt his body relax, ready to give itself over entirely to Eros.

“Every great century that produces art is, so far, an artificial century…” Eros spoke when he pulled the cloak slowly from Yuuri’s stunning figure, admiring every lovely inch as he went.

“And, the work that seems the most natural and simple of its time…” he pauses and slowly guides Agape to spin in a slow circle so that everyone could get a good look at him, “…is always the result of the most self-conscious effort.” 

What Agape didn’t know was Eros had his own earbud, just one, and knew Agape well enough to sense his urge to dance for the crowd. 

The song changed from the soothing instrumental to [ King or Queen ](https://youtu.be/L84cSptcP5k) and on cue, Eros led Agape down the short staircase to the twangy pick of the guitar. At the bottom of the steps Eros made a shadow of himself behind Agape, drawing the petite figure flush against his own hard body, undulating to the beat only they could hear. Tenderly, Eros drew the back of two fingers down Agape’s cheek before harshly grabbing him by the chin forcing what would be eye contact if Agape’s vision weren’t dampened.

Gazing appreciatively at his partner, Eros takes Agape’s hands in his own while simultaneously wrapping their arms around Agape’s form. Then, Agape is spun out and released for an excruciatingly long second before he reaches his hand out for Eros’ again, to be taken hold of immediately and drawn back into his waiting and possessive arms. Slowly, Eros dropped to one knee and took Agape’s hand in his placing delicate, but passionate kisses to the object of his affection’s knuckles before standing and pulling Agape into an outside partner position. 

A quick alignment was performed around the compact area, designed to give the patrons an up close and personal look at Eros and Agape. A twist of Agape at his waist before Eros guides him into a double turn, then back again as he pushes him slightly in reverse so a patron wearing the required faceless mask - supplied to each attendee upon pick up from their respective locations; only performers were allowed such elaborate masks - had the best view in the house of Agape’s well-sculpted derrière as it was waved in front of their face enticingly for two beats.

Having carved their path all the way around their little pocket of space, Eros was confident Agape had his available dance space mapped out in his mind and allowed him freedom for the second half of the chorus to their shared song. Agape’s freestyle began with sure steps with a shimmy in his shoulders that traveled down the length of his body before another twist overtook it into two more devastating turns that whisked his ass right past two more patrons. And, knowing exactly where he stood, Agape ended with his back to Eros’ front pushing urgently against his crotch before wagging his tail against him.

Dramatically, Agape brought the back of a hand to his forehead before turning and falling, certain his partner would never allow him to fall. Deft hands soon found Eros’ broad shoulders, drawing them down the expensive fabric that felt like heaven beneath his fingertips, as Agape walked a path all the way around Eros, appreciating the man with whom he put in all his trust.

Agape took Eros’ hand in his own, chose his index finger and scribbled Eros’ given name over his own agape heart in katakana, hoping his partner would understand. Moving in closer to Eros, Agape snuggled as near as their bodies would afford, trying to climb inside Eros, knowing it was impossible not for lack of trying.

Eros seemed to respond in kind by wrapping his arms around the smaller man cuddled so close, nuzzling Agape’s temple with his own lips, the pair getting lost in the other forgetting their audience at that moment, until the chorus of the song started again. They repeated their twists, turns, pulls and teases, sharing Agape with different patrons until the bridge of the song inspired Eros to once more lead Agape around the small area as though he were presenting royalty to the masses, giving a salute to Agape as he was left stood alone for several long seconds to be absorbed by the people surrounding them.

A final run through of their twists, turns, pulls and teases ensured each patron by the end was given the opportunity to closely examine the body which was to be tied up and -hopefully- fucked that evening. How lucky they were to gaze upon such beauty and grace, and be a part of history in the making.

By the end of the song, Eros could feel the tension in Agape’s frame dissipate entirely, and led him to the bed waiting in the center for its turn to cradle such a precious being. Quietly and with all the pride in the world, Agape knelt in the middle of the bed, feeling all eyes on him as he waited for the song to play out.

“Agape is not really himself except in the midst of elegant crowds,” Eros said, addressing the audience for emphasis, as he arranged Agape on the bed the way he wanted in order to begin, “…at the heart of rich districts, or amid the sumptuous ornamentation of palatial homes, an army of servants and plush carpet underfoot.” 

Again, Eros gently ran a thumb over Agape’s lip and Agape cried, “Give him a mask and he’ll tell you the truth!” He couldn’t hear it, [ She’s So ](https://youtu.be/lY5hDzWfnxw) played soothing melodies in his ears further relaxing him and setting his mood, but the patrons chuckled at his outburst. 

“What is true about kinbaku is true about **life** : that beauty reveals everything… …because it expresses nothing,” Eros spoke with flair and confidence. 

Patrons murmured in quiet agreement.

“Oh, yes.”

“Mm, indeed.”

“Quite.”

Agape settled in seiza in the center of the bed and [ Sweet Surrender ](https://youtu.be/k--TkFlV990) played in his ears, kanpeki for this exact moment where he slips entirely into subspace and gives himself over completely to Eros.

And, for almost the entire song, Eros stood there, just admiring Agape as he sat peacefully and patiently. Waiting for him, Eros, to consummate their union. Snapping out of his own trance, Eros took up his first shibari rope and began the satisfying task of binding Agape. 

Eros contained his focus on Agape’s resplendent chest, powerful back, and strong arms. Accenting his pectoral muscles, but making the intricate and elaborate part at his back. Recently, with all the practice he got having such a willing partner, Victor was capable of getting Yuuri bound within a matter of minutes, though Yuuri never believed such a short amount of time passed. But as this was a performance and they were performers, Eros took his time. This was foreplay, after all.

He began by stepping onto the bed behind Agape, gently combing his fingers through the dark locks of the man on his knees. The silky fineness felt sensual between Eros’ fingers as he gave Agape a wonderful scalp massage before he grabbed a handful of that silky fineness, yanking Agape’s head back, giving a gentle stroke to his cheek.

“Gold,” Agape sighed, euphorically.

Beneath his balaclava, Eros licked his lips, and he felt his cock surge. Kneeling behind Agape, he began tying delicate wrists together, starting out gentle and methodical in his movements. But once Agape’s wrists were bound to Eros’ satisfaction, his gentle movements became a little less gentle and a little more demanding. Each time the rope made a revolution around Agape, Eros got into the habit of whipping the rope and grabbing Agape harshly, moving him as needed. Small whimpers and moans would spill from Agape’s lips every so often, encouraging Eros’ intimidating behavior.

The audience remained rapt and quietly engaged. 

Finished with the first part of his work, Eros gives Agape a tender stroke to his cheek.

“Go-gold,” Agape stuttered, a lazy grin on his lips. He wasn’t even sure what song played in his ears because somehow all he could see and hear was Eros through every touch and tightening of rope. 

Eros stepped off the bed and set the rotating platform to slowly spin on its axis, so that he could show off the intricate work he’d done on Agape to everyone in attendance. Once everyone had their fill of gazing upon the perfection that was Agape in Eros’ binds, Eros crawled back onto the bed behind Agape and got to work again, yanking and pulling until he stood and tossed the rope through the rig above them. Once, back through Agape’s rig, yank, Agape is tugged up off the bed so his toes still touch it, but his knees are still bent. 

Second loop and Agape is quickly hoisted up, Eros using his own body weight as a fulcrum and jumping for momentum, so Agape’s feet just touch the bed, Eros securing him in place with another set of intricate looking knots. Gently, Agape swayed this way and that, soft sounds of joy escaping him when something like getting suddenly yanked off the ground and suspended happened. 

Stroke to Agape’s cheek.

A blissful sigh. “Gold.”

Eros picked up another rope, situated himself behind Agape, chose a leg, bent it in half, and got to work securing it that way and then attaching it to the same rig above them. It was then that something caught Eros’ eye. Something he was stunned, but entirely pleased, to see. _Oh, god, the surprises._ Agape was already inserted, wearing one of the many Eros gifted buttplugs.

Until then, Eros had been taking his time, getting Agape tied and presented, but that little surprise gave him a sudden sense of urgency. He knew what this meant. It was Agape’s way of letting him know ‘yes, you can do whatever you want to me in front of this crowd.’

Agape’s leg secured, Eros lowered him so that the young man rested on his unbound knee, presenting, in a sense, the way a male dog urinates on a tree. Once satisfied Agape was comfortable with another sinfully euphoric ‘gold,’ Eros untied each side of the blue lace panties Agape wore, allowing his incredibly hard cock freedom and to bounce forth enthusiastically.

Eros reached into his jacket pocket and shut off Agape’s music, then stroked his cheek.

Immediately, and more brusquely than any before, “Gold! Gold… Gold. Please…”

Inside his mask, Victor was losing his mind. It was all he could do to remain in character, but the vixen presenting beneath him, eager to have this audience see their pleasure, made his mind swirl, and Victor thought he could pass out. _Oh, Yuuri._

Eros carefully removed Agape’s earbuds as well as his own, Agape purring with happiness feeling Eros’ hand slide up his single free leg and over his ass. 

Suddenly, a playful outburst from the audience. “Eros! Eros! Are the rumors true that say you and Agape have some sort of plans up your sleeve?”

Eros’ head snapped up and from within Victor peered out at the patrons, engrossed in their performance, sitting on the edge of their seats, anxious for more. He chuckles, slapping Agape harshly on the ass, before taking hold of and removing the buttplug he wore with a loud ‘pop!’

“Oh, yes! Quite soon we actually plan to take over the world!” Eros exclaimed, dropping the plug to the bed and falling to his knees behind Agape. Victor was sorely tempted to remove his mask and bury his face in Yuuri’s ass, but a cooler head prevailed, and instead, he fished out the small bottle of lube he had on hand in case this was the way the evening went and popped the lid open. 

Slicking his fingers with the water-based substance, Eros reached forward and stroked Agape’s cheek, receiving ‘gold’ in return, those same fingers sank deep inside Agape, and he released a moan Eros wasn’t sure he’d ever heard from the younger man before. 

Yuuri was grateful to have the gift of sound back, but equally grateful to still be blind. He wanted to hear Victor, no, Eros, while _this_ was happening. So much gold. All the gold. Where was Midas when he was most needed? Agape would sell his soul for all the gold in the universe.

The air in the room was crisp, but still, and the silence was deafening. The breath of each person in the room became subtle white noise, while the ragged gasps coming from closer nearby and behind him from Eros, made Agape whine and wriggle as Eros stroked and teased that place deep inside that set his entire body alight with desire. “Nggh, Eros!” he groaned, twitching, his hips bucking forward, a pearl-white stream of cum shooting from him, landing on the floor at the foot of a patron, who didn’t seem to mind.

“Ah, incredible, Agape. So beautiful,” Eros sighed, stroking Agape’s thigh sweetly. “And, without manipulation, so gorgeous. Do you want more?”

“Yes, Eros, please. Complete me.”

“Yes, Eros, please, complete him,” the audience murmured, totally transfixed. Had they even heard themselves?

“Ah well, it’s unanimous, I guess,” Eros chuckled, standing up right behind Agape, close enough so that when he undid his fly his tumescent cock slapped down onto Agape’s ass with a heavy ‘thud’, eager to fill it. The entire evening having been foreplay, the only time wasted was enough to slick his cock with lube before it disappeared inside its favorite place.

And, he too, disappeared. Eros. Drowned in it. Allowed the pleasure to wash over and take him wherever it would. Tightly, he held onto Agape’s hips, as the young brunette’s unconditional love embraced him, allowing his body to be used for their pleasure and that of others.

He wanted to make it last. Eros tried his best, but being buried so deep inside Agape while a group of strangers watched within reach, made it impossible. Agape released twice more after the original ejaculation before cock penetration, before Eros knew he could no longer hold back. Nails dug into welcoming flesh as Eros slammed into Agape hard and fast, until his world went white and there was a high pitch squeal in his ear. “Oh. _Fuck._ ”

“Stunning.”

“Absolutely marvelous.”

“Such passion.”

Eros managed to release Agape from suspension, while still inside, and crumpled to the bed beneath them, cradling Agape the whole way. Whispering in his ear, Eros said, “Did you hear that, solnyshko? They loved you. I wish I could kiss you right now. Your flush looks so lovely.”

“Mm, me too, koibito, but snuggles will do,” Agape replied, tired, but sated. 

***

Yuuri wasn’t sure how he made it back to the plush coziness of the hotel bed, but when he woke he found himself surrounded by a big fat duvet and Victor sitting up next to him, carding his lithe fingers through Yuuri’s hair, reading. The way he moved must have alerted Victor to his return to consciousness.

“Ah, ohayou, Yuuri~,” Victor said, cheerfully, setting his book down. “How do you feel?” he asked, fully turning his attention to his sleepy prince.

Stretching and yawning, Yuuri dragged himself up into a semi-sitting position. “Ahh,” he groaned, experiencing every aching muscle and infuriated joint, “sore, but…” he paused, looking down at his hands, a small smile forming on his lips, “really so content. I’m glad we had last night.” The rope-burns would be something he’d cherish until they faded to be replaced by new ones. Rolling over to face Victor, he asked, “How about you?”

“Mm, I’m _elated_ that we had last night,” Victor said, drawing Yuuri into his arms so he was stretched out on top of him.

Yuuri groaned, happily and giggled, “I meant how do you feel, but that’s also good to know.” Sweetly, he nuzzled his face and lips against Victor's smooth chest.

Snuggling, Victor replied, “Oh, I could fly if you asked me to. So what do you want to do today? Name it, you got it.”

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Yuuri held eye contact with Victor as he slid down his firm body until he disappeared beneath the sheets. Calling upward, Yuuri said, “Eat katsudon and fuck you.”

“Waahhn! Yuuri! Wait! _Wait!!_ _Yuur...iii!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch the Velvet Goldmine nod?
> 
> Soundtrack for this chapter:
> 
> Arrival of the Empress - The Asteroids Galaxy Tour  
> Nava - Rival Sons  
> King or Queen - Kylie Minogue (recommended reading: https://genius.com/Kylie-minogue-king-or-queen-lyrics)  
> She's So - Röyksopp  
> Sweet Surrender - Sarah McLachlan


	5. Facing the Banshee: Phoenix Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is super feeling himself after Singapore. 
> 
> Chris's interest is piqued when Victor mentions their trip and the kinbaku party in passing.
> 
> A break in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful what you wish for, Victor, Yuuri's feeling zesty today.

Yuuri insisted they fly coach to Beijing after such an extravagant trip to Singapore. He hoped sleeping would alleviate thinking about seeing Chris again after such a long time, and not encourage nightmares. Luckily, no nightmares. But, he did have to wake up and get through an entire day with it on his mind.

Dinner with Victor turned into dinner with an incredibly inebriated and naked Victor, a practicing for a future in paparazzi Phichit, a drunk and passed out Celestino, and a nervous and excited Guang Hong and Leo. The morning after was abuzz with a photo Phichit posted not to FigureSkatersRUs, but the more publicly viewed Instagram.

“Phichit-kun!” Yuuri gasped, staring at a semi scandalous - for Instagram as the pair had only ever shared their lust-filled relationship to FSRU, keeping it pretty innocuous elsewhere - image of a naked and drunk Victor hanging off Yuuri. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t stop myself from sharing it online.” Phichit grinned, in fact unapologetic.

“Hey, we managed to hold back. Cheater!” Leo and Guang Hong, pouted.

_Now they’ll think I was fooling around before the competition. If I mess up now…_ Yuuri thought as he stared at the otherwise amazing photo. It was a welcome reprieve from thinking about Chris.

All the way up until he felt an unfamiliar hand on his ass. Victor got close during competition in public, but never so handsy, so needless to say, Yuuri’s cockles were up.

“Ee! Ee! Eh, eh, ah!” He wasn’t sure which he should be surprised by more, that someone decided to touch his ass or that the someone doing it was Christophe himself. “ ** _Chris_**!” he gasped, shocked. The absolute last person Yuuri expected to get so close.

“Yuuri, why didn’t you invite me?” the larger man asked, entirely too close to Yuuri, hand still on his ass. “Oooh, looks like you got into shape,” he purred, squeezing Yuuri’s firm, round ass. “Guess your master is giving you very thorough training, heh.”

As Victor made his way toward Yuuri he wasn’t sure he was seeing what he was in fact seeing, and his casual stroll turned into a brisk walk. “Chris!” What was he up to now? He didn’t _look_ like he was up to anything, but having had no direct contact with the tall bleach blonde for several months, and their last several interactions having been less than amicable, Victor’s hair on the back of his neck stood on end. “How are you feeling today?” he asked as cordially as possible.

Chris grabbed Victor’s access pass and sighed, “Turns out I can’t get motivated without you.”

“You’re always like this at the start of a season,” Victor replied, wary. 

“Chris is right, he can’t get serious without you. Come back to the fold,” Chris’s coach chimed in, wandering up.

“Victor!!” Two ice dancers he was familiar with called out to him, distracting him, calling him over.

“Are you really a coach now?” one asked, loudly with a snort.

“Just split up with him already,” the other suggested even louder. “You know it won’t last. Don’t you feel sorry for him?” she sighed, flirtatiously as they both began to cackle as if they’d said something hilarious.

Victor stood there, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the two women, mildly irritated. _They must not be in FigureSkaterRUs,_ he mused.

Meanwhile, Chris still stood near Yuuri, his coach having wandered off. “Yuuri, the sin of keeping Victor to yourself is grave. The whole world is hoping for his return.”

Quietly, Yuuri assessed the situation and decided. “Oh, look at the time!” he gasped, tugging up the sleeves of his jacket and costume* after a bit of fiddling to look at a watch that didn’t exist. In doing so, he showed off, at least to Chris - the two bimbos still fawning over Victor - scarring from his most recent Victor appointed ligatures. “It’s time for Phichit’s skate! See you around, Chris,” he smiled, waving as he walked over to the viewing area.

“Ah- Humph!” Chris grumbled, watching Yuuri walk away with more exploration than usual. Narrowing his eyes, he absently licked his lips and rubbed together the fingers that had the pleasure of touching that delightful ass. “Mm.”

Eventually, the ice dancers wandered off and Victor found himself alone with Chris. Looking around, he didn’t immediately spy Yuuri. Intending to find him and leave Chris without much more conversation, Victor didn’t get far before hearing, “So, _Coach_ Victor, he’s still letting you tie him up like a little piggy, eh?”

Stopping in his tracks, Victor took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and turned back to the owner of the seemingly offensive comment who stood there smirking. He pouted, replying, “Oh, sweetie, that’s not the dig you think it is,” his pout turned into his own smirk and those sky blue eyes sparkled with mirth and deviousness, and he continued, “Yuuri is the _best_ model a rigger could ask for. He’s very… Versatile.” Thoughtfully, he gazed off, gently touching his bottom lip and cocking his head slightly.

The smirk on Chris’s face was thoroughly wiped clean. “Is that so?”

Looking surprised, as though he’d forgotten Chris was there entirely, Victor said, “Hm? Oh! Yes, just recently we had a bit of fun in Singapore at a kinbaku party.”

This made Chris curious and he quirked up an eyebrow. “Singapore?”

“Mm, we did some exploring,” Victor said looking over his own shoulder to see if he could spy Yuuri anywhere, “Anyway, I should go find Yuuri. He needs to start warming up. Ciao, bella.” And, with a casual wave, Victor was off.

Chris’s eyes squinted as he watched after Victor. “Singapore?” The curiosity building was such that Chris immediately dug his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through Insta and the regular SNS feeds first, ending with FigureSkatersRUs, looking for any post indicating that Victor had been in Singapore within the last few weeks. When was he in Singapore? He doesn’t remember seeing any posts tagged putting Victor in Singapore. 

Scrolling. 

Scrolling. 

Scroll- Wait… Katsuki? The intimate photo’s post didn’t have the location tagged. And, the image itself gave away no clues as to where they might have been, only a sleeping, hickey covered Victor surrounded by a duvet looking like a cinnamon roll. 

“A kinbaku party in Singapore?” Staring in vain at the photo he willed it to tell him what he wanted to know, but to no avail. But, somewhere in the back of his mind there was a niggling memory. Hadn’t Victor also gone to Singapore a couple years back? But for what? Like a word on the tip of his tongue or the sensation left over from a dream Chris struggled to remember. Was it this? 

Then, Yuuri’s little dig just minutes ago crept back into his mind. _Oh! Look at the time!_ His wrist. The scarring. Now that he thought about it, it wasn’t fresh. It was _scarred_. 

Suddenly, Chris remembered. Victor had even invited him, but Chris could never understand or get into shibari. When Victor explained it, it sounded very Eyes Wide Shut to Chris, but on a more intimate scale and specifically to watch couples perform kinbaku. Victor was going as a viewing patron, and had invited Chris, but the moment Chris heard ‘kinbaku,’ he all but tuned out.

Quickly, he did a web search for ‘kinbaku parties, Singapore,’ and wasn’t disappointed, but was blocked by a pay-per-view wall. A site called **_Kinbaku for Soulmates_** captured his attention being prominently displayed at the top of the search page, and he clicked on it, bypassing it by entering his credit card information as if he were ordering take-out for the required two hundred fifty dollar membership fee for access to previous shows. 

He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, and once he saw how the viewing patrons in attendance were all masked, he wondered for a brief moment what the hell he was doing. How did he expect to spot either of them if everyone was wearing a mask? But then, a thumbnail caught his attention just as he was about to click out of the site.

A person with dark hair, wearing nothing but a silver and blue half-butterfly mask, and tied up in the most unbelievably complicated way Chris had ever seen, teased him to click and review further. He didn’t have time to watch the entire thing just then, so he watched what he could, skipping ahead here and there to ease his suspicion. “That can’t possibly be-”

There was something about the way his crowned partner led him with care down the steps that piqued his interest. He held the other’s hand with such reverence and care, Chris felt his heart leap in his chest as he tried to remember the last time, if ever, someone held his hand like that. Chris felt that if he could get a better look at the person’s eyes that person would be gazing with adoration and longing at their partner. They moved gracefully but quickly toward their eager audience as though music were playing, but he could hear none though his sound was up, earbuds secure.

_“The Aesthete gives characteristically cynical evidence. Replete with pointed epigram and startling paradox, while explaining his views on morality in art,”_ a soft voice spoke. It sounded familiar, but Chris did not immediately place it until…

The unmistakable accent of one Victor Nikiforov rang out in the room, and that’s when Chris realized it was preceded by that of one Katsuki Yuuri whispering eloquent words into his ears. _“Every great century that produces art is, so far, an artificial century… And, the work that seems the most natural and simple of its time… …is always the result of the most self-conscious effort.”_

Chris’s jaw dropped. That was _Victor’s_ work? Katsuki went _willingly_? Then, his throat constricted and his knuckles began to burn. _Kinbaku. Not just shibari._ “Ahh…” he muttered, hastily skipping to the end. And, what he saw nearly took his legs right out from beneath him. “He… They… Wow…” he breathed, cocking his head to one side, utterly fascinated.

Even Chris had to admit… They looked stunning and perfect. After that, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the pair, especially Yuuri. This new feeling was interesting, and so far Chris had been able to skirt it, but watching that video sparked a flame of desire. 

Back and forth. To one end of the hall, turn around, jog back. Repeat. Yuuri did laps in the hall, while Victor watched, and Chris stretched. Yuuri seemed to be in some kind of zone. Back and forth. Back and forth. Chris thought he’d get seasick without a body of water in sight.

Going to Victor, still thinking about Yuuri, Chris whispered to the older man, “Is he alright?”

“Shh!” Victor replied, putting a finger to his lips.

Furrowing his brow, Chris looked back at Yuuri, newly enthralled, and not entirely happy about it.

And then, he watched Yuuri skate. There was nothing reminiscent from the season prior of the failure he achieved. Eros. The theme of his Short Program showed a side of Yuuri the world had never seen before. The video he just watched flashed through Chris’s mind when Yuuri looked over in his general direction and licked his lips, and suddenly Chris wasn’t sure if he wanted to beat Yuuri or fuck him or both. With his brow furrowed in such deep thought toward the end of Yuuri’s step sequence, his coach took notice.

“You don’t look amused, Chris.”

Scowling, Chris said nothing as he watched Yuuri and Victor snuggling in the kiss and cry. It infuriated him how dazzling they looked together. Even more so that he wasn’t sure which of the two was the more ethereal. The only thing he was certain of was that Victor needed to get back on the ice, and he’d be the one to get him there. By any means necessary. 

For now, however, he had to get ready to skate.

***

Yuuri stood on the ice, the barrier separating him from Victor, Victor completing their circuit by covering Yuuri’s hand with his own.

“Yuuri, the time to seduce me by picturing katsudon and women during your skate is over,” he said to the young man, tenderly stroking Yuuri’s hand with his finger and thumb. When he was close, Victor _insisted_ on touching Yuuri. If he wasn’t, he felt like he could drown on dry land. “You can fight using your own personal charm. Certainly, you can envision it just fine, can’t you?”

After Singapore, Yuuri felt like he could do just about anything. A bit of possessiveness in his motion, Yuuri laced their fingers together and pressed his forehead against Victor’s.

“Don’t _ever_ take your eyes off me,” he said with an air of confidence that surprised even himself. Then, he pushed off, turning his attention to the fans and taking his place in the center of the ice.

Still feeling the effects from Singapore throughout his body and feeling emboldened, Yuuri licked his lips seductively and began his skate. It was different this time. He was so relaxed and free in his body that it felt more like he was flying than skating and he was reborn. Through the sky above the heads of the fans like a resplendent phoenix bursting from the ashes of his failure. Nurtured with the utmost care by the Living Legend himself. 

_They can laugh at me all they want,_ he thought as he flew through the sky. _They can think it’s not like me, but everyone really wants to know the new me, don’t they?_ Spreading his fiery golden wings and his magnificent flaming red and orange tail, Yuuri the Phoenix charmed the audience, gilding their eyes and setting their hearts ablaze.

_I’m the only one who can satisfy Victor,_ the Phoenix spoke slipping into a devastating spiral dive, _I’m the only one in the whole world who knows Victor’s love,_ pulling up hard at the last moment, violently exploding into a fireball, _I’ll prove that now,_ filling the air with sparks and cinder, golden and red, covering the audience in molten eros.

***

Muttering to himself and throwing out his arms, Victor said, “That was perfect. Yuuri!”

“The kiss and cry’s that way,” Chris grumbled, pointing off to their left.

“Oh,” Victor replied, pulling himself from his tunnel vision, and running quickly to Yuuri, meeting him on the bench to receive his score.

Sitting next to Yuuri, Victor felt electrified. “Yuuri, did it feel that great?” he asked, looking at the handsome brunette, slick with the sweat of hard work and flush with exertion. _Goddamn, he’s so sexy._

Still trying to catch his breath, Yuuri responded, “Well… I was hoping everyone else felt great watching me.”

Pleased with such an amazing personal best score, Victor pulled Yuuri into his arms, cuddling close, whispering seductively into his ear. “Of course they’d feel great watching a performance like that. Ah, you’re the _best_ student,” he purred, excited, elated, turned on. “That was quite reminiscent of Singapore, solnyshko.”

“Victooor,” Yuuri blushed and fidgeted in his seat.

Victor grinned and asked, “Anything left for me in there?”

Yuuri turned and looked Victor directly in the eye, his own turning stormy, grabbed his hand, stood and pulled Victor up and along with him.

It took a second for Victor’s steps to catch up, but all he could do was pretend to be confused. “Yuuri~, where are we going?”

“Not far,” Yuuri murmured, dragging Victor around a corner into a deserted hallway just out of sight of everyone. Yuuri shoved him against the wall face first and crowded him, kicking his legs apart as though he were going to get frisked.

“Oof, Yuuri,” Victor grunted, surprised. “What are you-”

“Shh, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered against Victor’s ear, then licked its shell. “You asked if there was anything left for you. There’s always something left for _you._ ” Quickly, Yuuri unzipped Victor’s pants, reached in and grabbed his cock.

“Whoa, Yuuri!” Victor cried, bucking against him.

“I said, shh,” Yuuri replied, covering Victor’s mouth with his free hand. “Or someone will hear us.”

“Mmffmph.” Victor struggled, but was restricted in his movement, due to Yuuri’s grip on him. “ _Mmphffm!_ ” 

“Shh, come on, it’s okay,” Yuuri cooed, soothingly in Victor’s ear, kissing his nape as he jerked the older man off in slow, long strokes. “We don’t have time to make this last, _Vitenka_ ,” he told Victor, taking a peek around the corner. “The crowd’s getting restless.”

“Mmnpfphfmm!!! Ghhhh!” Victor’s eyes rolled into the depths of their sockets and his legs threatened to give out, but Yuuri’s hand continued its welcomed assault until… “Mmgnn…” He groaned heavily as his body shuddered and Victor slumped against the wall, but also into Yuuri, whose hand was now covered in Victor’s precious seed, panting and shivering.

“Can I uncover your mouth now?” Yuuri asked, quietly chuckling. Slowly, Victor nodded and Yuuri complied, bringing his other hand to his own, licking it clean. 

“Yu-” Victor hiccupped, looking at the man through blurry eyes over his shoulder, “Yuuri, you’re too much.”

Grinning, Yuuri said, “I only have the best coach. Now, you should maybe take a few to compose yourself,” he offered, “you’re looking a little disheveled,” he finished, teasing Victor and wandering off.

It was all Victor could do to not crumble to the floor as he dragged himself to the nearest bathroom to do just as Yuuri suggested.

***

A hand on the closest wall kept Victor from falling over until he was able to make it into a bathroom stall and collapse on a seat. Crumbling into his hands, the effects his orgasm flowed through him like currents on a telephone wire, buzzing and crackling pleasantly. “Ahh, _Yuuri_ ,” he muttered. Hiding his face in his hands he could feel his heart beating a thousand beats per minute, and he couldn’t help but start to laugh. And, he kept laughing until he couldn’t anymore, realizing what he had pulled out of Yuuri. He might have to take Yuuri to Singapore every year from now on. And maybe someday, they’d switch.

Composed and looking debonair again, Victor found Yuuri with Phichit and Guang Hong watching Leo skate, though, it appeared it was coming to a close. “Ah, there you are, Yuuri,” he said, smiling knowingly. Yuuri tossed a look over his shoulder at the platinum blonde and smiled back, not replying. Victor took his place behind Yuuri and wrapped himself around him one because he wanted to be close to the brunette, but two because he wasn’t sure he could really stand, his legs were still feeling a bit shaky.

Yuuri welcomed the embrace, though he still blushed a bit, but Phichit and Guang Hong either didn’t notice or didn’t mind the public display of affection. “Feeling alright, Victor?” he asked, quietly. Victor simply hugged him closer and Yuuri smiled. “Hm, that’s good.”

“Let’s watch Chris’s skate, hm?”

“Okay.”

Victor clung to Yuuri as the four men watched Chris skate ‘Intoxicating.’ Shivering, he hoped Yuuri wouldn’t notice, Victor thought he knew who Chris was talking to and what he was saying. Chris wanted him back in his life as more than just a friend. The skate he choreographed looked amazing, Chris looked amazingly sexy, and the crowd loved it and him. But Victor knew better.

That’s when he felt it, Yuuri’s confidence slowly seeping out of him with each twist and turn of Chris’s body, until his shoulders were entirely slumped forward and Chris’s skate was finished. 

“I guess today’s sex appeal award goes to Chris,” Yuuri said, defeated. Victor rubbed Yuuri’s back affectionately.

“The ice looks soaking wet,” Phichit replied with a sigh.

Victor snorted, and before he could keep it to himself, blurted, “You’d think he’d be better in bed.”

“What?” the three skaters asked, simultaneously.

“Nothing.”

***

Chris couldn’t help it. That video kept sneaking into his mind while he skated. The moments he saw were…for lack of a better term, intoxicating. Chris had to chuckle at the irony. _Skating against Yuuri might be more interesting than I thought._

Their fun dance down the short staircase to a song it seemed only they could hear, Victor leading Yuuri with ease around the small area, sometimes holding him close and swaying to the beat they made with their bodies, sometimes, twisting and turning Yuuri in time. Yuuri’s freestyle was scandalous and fun. Then, the end where Yuuri was gladly suspended and displayed for the small audience in attendance, and then fucked wantonly and exquisitely by Victor for them. He knew he’d watch the entire thing from start to finish as soon as he had the time. With the anticipation building… 

_Aahhh, I’m gonna cum!_

***

Try as he might, Yuuri couldn’t fall asleep. Usually, a good romp with Victor would have him sleeping like a baby, but his mind wasn’t where it should be for that to be the case. With Victor lying half on and half off of Yuuri, Yuuri dragged his fingers through the fine platinum strands of Victor’s crown and stared up at the ceiling, listening to the soothing sound of Victor’s breathing.

“Ahh. If I mess up now…” he sighed, quietly, craning his neck to gaze down at his coach and kissing his whorl. The world wanted Victor back on the ice and thought he was wasting his time on Yuuri. Delicately, Yuuri extricated himself from beneath Victor and climbed out of bed.

Digging through his luggage, Yuuri pulled out a stack of newspapers he hadn’t had a chance to skim for information about the Ice Rink Killer due to his busy schedule. Singapore left him feeling sensual and seductive, and as there hadn’t been anything new in the weeks prior to Singapore, Yuuri had let the newspapers stack up and brought them along on this trip. He didn’t think they’d come in so useful for his sudden attack of nerves and therefore insomnia.

Thoroughly, Yuuri combed through the papers, looking for anything on IRK. _Such an insignificant thing_ , he thought. _Why does no one care about this?_ Then, on his penultimate newspaper, another Budapest Gazette, finally, something new. “Kore…” he muttered, reading the blurb.

> **The BUDAPEST GAZETTE**
> 
> **_BUDAPEST_** **-** _UPDATE: Sources close to the case of Marcus Birney, found strangled in the city’s Red Light District in January, say there was a small amount of blood found on the body, and that it is enough for DNA testing. Interpol, when reached out to with questions, declined to comment._

Excited, and finally feeling sleepy, Yuuri carefully cut out the blurb and left it out where Victor would see it when he woke up. “Ah, well, that’s some good news,” he smiled, stretching. The sun was already starting to fight the moonlight for dominance, when he stood and made his way to bed and Victor “That might put me at enough ease to get a little bit of rest,” he said to himself, crawling back into bed next to the most perfect person on the planet, and resituating them so Victor once more lay peacefully on Yuuri’s chest.

“Mm, Yuuri,” Victor murmured, rubbing his face against the young man’s chest, and snuggling closer.

“Yes, Victor?”

“‘verything… ‘kay?” he mumbled, sleepily, getting more comfortable against Yuuri. 

“Yeah, Vitya, go back to sleep.” Yuuri grinned at the way Victor’s accent became thick when he was tired or not really awake like now. It was _so sexy_ , but now was no time to wake his coach for sexual shenanigans, and he tucked Victor in under his arm and eventually drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know! This isn't how his costume works, but I needed it to for my snarky comment. Gomen!
> 
> Oh, Chris.


	6. Facing the Banshee: Wow!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is freaked out; Victor is dense.
> 
> Chris might be developing an obsession.
> 
> Look for another post! Due to this chapter being so short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter so far. It's sort of an auxiliary to the previous chapter. 
> 
> I promise, I don't hate Chris. I find him confusing.
> 
> Please listen to Wow! by Kylie Minogue (I know, I listen to a LOT of Kylie, but seriously, it's like she made a bunch of her songs for Victuuri before they existed and just keeps making them. Ahem, I digress!) Or check out the lyrics. This chapter is pretty heavily inspired by that song and its video.
> 
> Wow - Kylie Minogue: recommended reading: (https://genius.com/Kylie-minogue-wow-lyrics)

Unfortunately, Yuuri’s eyes popped open the morning of the free skate as soon as he smelled the coffee Victor brewed when he woke up. It felt like he’d only just closed them.

“Ohayou, Yuuri,” Victor smiled, hearing the rustling of sheets as Yuuri rolled out of bed.

“Ohayou, Bictoru,” Yuuri yawned and stumbled to the bathroom.

Victor didn’t notice until they’d already arrived for the morning practice. “You haven’t slept, have you?” he asked, noticing the bags under Yuuri’s eyes.

“I-I-I did! A little bit, anyway,” Yuuri replied in earnest. It wasn’t a total lie. He did get a **little**. Finding that article after not being able to sleep in the first place didn’t exactly help as it was the first real lead the authorities had to start looking for a suspect, but that wasn’t _really_ what kept him awake.

“I saw the snippet you saved,” Victor mentioned, “is that what kept you awake?”

 _You’re a genius, but you’re super dense sometimes, Vitya._ “Mm,” Yuuri agreed because he’d rather not get into it. It was too early. All he needed was-

Before he knew it, Victor had Yuuri back in their hotel room, stripped, blindfolded, and under a blanket. “Nap until tonight’s event,” he suggested. “I always slept until the last minute, too.” Victor then stretched his body out on top of Yuuri’s, snuggling down for their nap.

“Victor! Did you set an alarm?!” There was no way Yuuri would get any sleep with the added stress of not knowing he’d wake up in time for that evening’s event on top of his anxiety about screwing up his free skate and therefore Victor’s reputation. _Ja’ne, Yuuri,_ he saw in his mind's eye, _I can’t stake anymore of my reputation on such a loser._ And then, little Chris’s skated around in his head, taunting him with his Intoxicating short program, threatening to steal Victor back. _Grave sin! Grave sin! Grave sin!_

 _Self-fulfilling prophecies are the best_ , Yuuri thought, trying to get through the six-minute warm-up. He was so tired. So worried he’d let Victor down and with him the World. It wasn’t that he was ignoring his coach’s advice, it was that he was too tired to remember not to practice his jumps. _Chikushō_ , he silently cursed himself as he caught himself too late, thus flubbing the jump and sending him sprawling across the ice. Yuuri was so distracted, he didn’t notice Chris’s eyes on him.

***

As soon as he was able, Chris rushed back to his hotel room after the short program formalities finished, foregoing drinks with everyone to watch the entire one hour, thirty-eight minute, and forty-two seconds of Eros and Agape. Shaking his head with a grin at the names, he wondered how the names didn’t pop out at him immediately. 

“Cute,” he smirked, settling in with his laptop.

They were mesmerizing, and that jealous twinge snuck in again as he soaked in every touch, every sound, immersing himself profoundly in the visuals. Even the sounds only Eros and Agape could hear, Chris absorbed by watching the music Yuuri created with his body. The way Victor coaxed the notes from that supple form coaxed something out of Chris as well, as his cock slowly began to swell. It was such an intimate dance, passionate, for each other even though all eyes were on them.

That was literally the first two and a half minutes and Chris felt he’d been watching for hours. “You two are killing me,” he murmured, eyes glued to the screen. Getting comfortable on his belly, Chris settled in and watched, no, studied the video with the utmost scrutiny. Up until the end. 

Slo-mo and rewind came into play a _lot_ and Chris found himself unable to keep his hands out of his pants. He could almost taste the sex in the room. And, when he thought his needs were sated, he’d find himself drawn again to the last several minutes of the kinbaku video. Eros fucking Agape as if they were the only two in the room and Agape loving every second of it. The audience fixed silently as to not disturb such a genuine, intense act shared between two people who obviously loved each other very much.

Finally spent, Chris cleaned up and fell asleep dreaming of Katsuki Yuuri dancing in his head.

Chris’s mouth moves, but words do not form. Sound does not reverberate. _[Read](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wL2HKKrY7sM) my lips. I’m into you. I’m into you. _ The sexy brunette catches his eye from across the room, giving off the aura of a GQ model with his hair slicked back, his glasses perched sexily on his nose, dressed in fitted black pants that accented everything that was amazing about his ass and cock, making his legs look devastatingly long, and a dark blue long-sleeved button-down that was just as sinfully tight, showing off the pertness of his nipples and every ripple of his chest and abdomen. Chris’s eyes are glued to him. He can’t resist staring. _Is it hot in here? Get me into the shade!_

There’s a spotlight in the center of the room that the brunette seems to creep into as he dances to the disco music in the background, the secret smirk on his lips betraying his seeming disinterest. No, he _liked_ to be watched, craved it. He’s inside a nightclub, so Chris doesn’t know why he’s wearing sunglasses, but he tips them down to the end of his nose, anyway, in order to get a better view of Yuuri dancing.

Oh, the way that he danced. The way! Was captivating, sensual, and above all _erotic._ Steamy. Chris felt like he was melting away, as though he was losing his mind watching Yuuri’s body give birth to music as he danced. Surely, this was heaven. Chris had died and gone to heaven, and Yuuri was his angel. Each step, sway, spin, sensual touch to his body spelled out desire. It was such a rush, he thought it might never end.

Suddenly, Chris found himself on his back, stuffed full, and begging to be fucked harder. His feet flail unceremoniously above him, knees held in place by the strong grip of Yuuri as the petite man delivered on the fucking harder until-

When Chris woke, he woke with a gasp, bolting straight up in bed covered in sweat and cum. “Ah, _merde_.” 

Chris’s dreams lingered, playing around in the back of his mind, fading as the day passed, leaving the luscious sensations of fresh love-making and dancing behind. Images of the video are still fresh there, though, and he found he couldn’t wait to see Yuuri.

“Ah, get a grip, Christophe,” he scolded himself. “It was just a dream. A really, _really_ delicious dream, but he’s still the enemy. A…dreamy…enemy…”

Regardless, once at the rink the day of the free skate it was all Chris could do to keep from full-on staring at the waifish brunette. The glances he did steal were full of appreciation whether Chris wanted them to be or not. Seeing Yuuri look so down and freaked out, he wasn’t sure what to feel. _Is this how Victor felt at the banquet? Yuuri just looks so pitiful, a one-hundred eighty degree difference from the confident, cocky skater from yesterday. What happened?_

It wasn’t lost on Chris that Yuuri looked pretty much exactly as he did in that dream Chris had, only the pants were purple, his glasses were missing, and it was his skate jacket. _How are you so fucking pretty? How did I miss this?_

Chris didn’t have much time to dwell on it, however, because he was skating second and had revenge to get to. He hoped both Yuuri and Victor would be watching when he hit the ice. He’d show them just how much better he’d gotten. He’d show them and make them both regret ever crossing him.

Standing near Yuuri on the podium, Chris felt his body burn hot. Especially after Yuuri’s free skate where he seemed to have regained the confidence lost earlier in the evening, and Victor, being so proud, ran to and kissed Yuuri with the same fervor and adoration shown in the Singapore video. This time, in front of the world right on the ice. Knowing what Chris knew, though, it was all he could do to keep the threatening re-emergence of an erection at bay.

Most importantly, however, this meant he was one step closer to meeting Yuuri again at the Grand Prix Final, and that’s where he’d make his move. _You’d better make it, Yuuri. I won't forgive you if you don't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chikushō - oh, shit - Japanese
> 
> Merde - shit - French


	7. Facing the Banshee: If Kinbaku Did Not Exist, What Terrible Depressions We Should Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some new skaters.
> 
> Victor has some flashbacks and comes to a startling conclusion. When Victor's mood changes, Yuuri is there to help him work through what bothers him the best way he knows how.
> 
> Yuri and Yuuri briefly discuss the case.
> 
> Makka eats the manjuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post today due to chapter 6 being ridiculously short. I don't know how that happened. I feel derelict in my duties.
> 
> NOTICE:
> 
> My dad died suddenly today, so my posting schedule will be a little wonky until after his funeral. Thank you for understanding. 02 October 2020

“Eh, I’m tired,” Yuuri yawned after they checked at the desk in their hotel. “Do you mind if I skip the reporters?” he asked, eyeing the crowd just waiting to surround them. He could feel the anxiety well up in his belly.

Smiling his carefree smile, Victor replied, “Of course. Go get some rest,” he smiled, gently kissing Yuuri’s temple. “I’ll handle the press. I’ll be up as soon as I can.”

Nodding, Yuuri made his way to the elevators joined soon after by Seung Gil, who made no effort to greet him. _Ah, I’m not friendly with anyone here, unlike in China,_ Yuuri thought as they waited for the elevator doors to open. But when they finally did, Yuuri was greeted with a different problem: more _people_.

And, already, one of them was yelling at another when the doors slid open.

“If you want to date my little sister, you’ll have to beat me first!” Mickey Crispino shouted at Emil Nekola, while clutching his sister, Sara, like she was a purse and someone just tried to mug him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Emil, replied, jovially, hands up in truce.

“Mickey!” Sara scolded her twin, before her attention turned to Yuuri and Seung Gil. “Hi, Yuuri! Hiii, Seung Gil, do you want to come with-”

“No,” Seung Gil said without even hearing her offer, brushing past them all and onto the elevator lift.

“If you’re turning a lady down, can’t you be more considerate?” she scolded Seung Gil.

Looking at her for a moment, he finally replied, “Do I get any benefit out of being friendly with you?”

“Hey!” Sara bristled, less offended than she probably should be.

“What?!” Mickey screamed, offended enough for the both of them and then some.

Meanwhile, as they carried on, Yuuri, too tired to deal with any of it, moved to the next elevator that had mercifully opened and was blessedly empty of _people_. As the doors closed, though, they were stopped by a very small foot covered in purple leopard printed shoes.

“Why are you sneaking around?” Yuri snarked, entering the elevator.

Yuuri grinned softly when he saw the small blonde standing there. “Yurio… Good to see you again,” he said with a kind smile as Yuri joined him on the elevator.

There was a long awkward silence before Yuuri offered luck to the both of them, but Yuri wasn’t having any of it. “Huh? You’ll suffer a miserable defeat here in Moscow, and I’m gonna have Victor come back to Russia,” the feisty blonde grumbled.

Yuuri tried not to dwell on it, but the notion that Victor would go back to Russia if he didn’t take better than fourth during this championship was never far from Yuuri’s mind. He didn’t need to let Yuri know that, though. “We’ll see,” was all he could say.

“Yeah, we will, anyway,” Yuri spat, shoving his hands deeper into his jacket pockets, “did you see that update?”

For a split second, Yuuri had no idea what the blonde was talking about and screwed his features to match his confusion. “Update?”

“The blood, dumbass,” Yuri huffed, rolling his eyes. “On _Birney_.”

Lightbulb moment. That’s right, Yuri had his own fascination with IRK and even though they were competitors, they’d also gained some common ground discussing the case and bouncing ideas off of each other before Onsen!!! on Ice. “Oh! Yes! I did, though,” Yuuri tilted his head up and closed his eyes, thoughtfully, “it could take a really long time before those results come back. Otherwise, there’s really nothing-”

“I noticed something else,” Yuri grunted, staring ahead.

Curious, Yuuri looked down at him. “What’s that?”

“They’ve only happened at events for European skaters or at championships,” Yuri mentioned, kicking a non-existent pebble. “So… It still might be Victor…”

Yuuri couldn’t help it and he started to laugh. A healthy, uninhibited laugh. “It’s not Victor,” he replied with confidence.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “How can you be so sure?”

Yuuri smiled and shrugged. “In the same way I’m positive it’s not you, different reasons, obviously, same confidence, though. It’s not Victor. And, you don’t believe that either, or you wouldn’t want him back so badly.”

Yuri shrugged and stared at the numbers going up until it hit his floor, surprisingly letting the comment slide. “Anyway, see ya, Katsudon,” the youngster said, stepping off the elevator and disappearing beyond the sliding closed doors.

Making it to his room, Yuuri unpacked for their stay, deciding to take a shower before Victor made it to the room. As he shampooed his hair the words Yuri spoke haunted him. _I’m gonna make Victor come back to Russia. I’m gonna make Victor come back to Russia. I’m gonna mak-_ “Shut up,” he whispered to himself, suds rolling down his body with the flow of water.

“But I haven’t said anything,” Victor chirped, appearing behind him. 

“Kyaaaaa!” Yuuri exclaimed, startled. Flipping around his eyes landed on Victor wearing only a smile behind him. “I _hate_ when you do that!”

Victor laughed and moved in to kiss Yuuri. “No, you don’t.” Gently, he pushed Yuuri against the wall and kissed him as warm water cascaded down their bodies. 

“Mmn, Bi-” Yuuri murmured. “Bictoru-” It was a rare moment when Yuuri wasn’t particularly in the mood, and was ninety-nine point nine percent sure he wouldn't be able to get into it. He was doing his best to hide it, but being in Russia with Victor as his coach was more overwhelming than he anticipated, and it took a toll on his body. That combined with Yuri’s words racing around in his head made for a very unsexy moment.

“Yuuri,” Victor murmured back, pressing his firm body against Yuuri’s. “Mm?” Pulling away with great reluctance, Victor gazed at Yuuri and then down at his missing erection. “Are you okay?”

Blushing and looking away, Yuuri asked, “Can- Do you mind if we just cuddle tonight? I’m-” Taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment, he let it go and said, “I’m feeling overwhelmed.”

Victor smiled softly and pulled Yuuri into a hug. “Of course, solnyshko. Whatever you need,” he said, smoothing a hand over Yuuri’s wet mane. “Let me wash up and I’ll meet you in bed?”

Yuuri grinned and nodded. “Mm-mm.”

When Victor exited the bathroom, he wore a plush white robe and dried his platinum hair with a fluffy towel. “I won’t keep you waiting, I’ll deal with my hair in the morning, are you- Eh?”

Yuuri was sitting on the bed, naked with some length of rope in his lap. “Uhm, could you still bind me?” He could feel the flush in his cheeks and he knew Victor was probably grinning like an idiot, but without making eye contact Yuuri pushed on. “I- need that extra layer of comfort,” he requested.

“Oh, Yuuri. Absolutely. I know just the thing,” Victor smiled, softly, taking the rope from Yuuri.

The first thing Victor made Yuuri do was replace his underpants. He felt it appropriate for the setting. Then, he proceeded to tie Yuuri’s arms so he was hugging himself, and then wrapped the rest of the rope around him in the fashion of a full-body straight-jacket but not quite mummified down to Yuuri’s ankles. He could still bend and move, but could not run away.

“How is this?” Victor asked once he was finished. It hadn’t taken long, but he was still pleased with how lovely his quick, yet simple, pattern looked on Yuuri. 

Yuuri nodded, still in his space indicating he was probably going to drift off soon. “Cuddles, please.”

 _Gaaaaaah, he’s so cute._ “Sure thing, Yuuri,” Victor pulled Yuuri close and wrapped his larger frame around Yuuri’s smaller one, burying his nose in the dark mop of hair and inhaling deeply.

“Mmm,” Yuuri purred and buried his own face in Victor’s neck. “Arigato, Bictoru.”

“Ah, _pozhaluysta_ , Yuuri.”

“Oooh,” Yuuri mumbled. “I ran into Yurio earlier.”

Chuckling lowly, Victor asked, “Oh?”

“Mm-mm, he saw the blood…too, and…”

That made no sense. Yuri saw _what_ blood? “Yuuri?”

“Only happened… European events…championships…”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor pressed, but it was no use. Yuuri was sound asleep in his arms and snoring softly. “Ah, ko buta-chan, sleep well,” he sighed and kissed Yuuri’s crown.

Unfortunately, that left Victor to work out on his own what Yuuri’s words possibly meant. “Hmm. Blood? Euro events… Hmm.” Then suddenly, it occurred to him. “He must be talking about IRK,” he concluded. “Did they all…” Victor thought back and realized that, yes, each time someone turned up dead it was an event for European skaters only or a championship.

That cut the suspect pool down considerably, but still it was a large one. Though, the longer he thought about it, this new information allowed a new idea to form in that genius brain of his. _Could it be Chris?_ Alarmed at the thought, Victor gasped and his eyes popped open. Ah, now he’d done it. The mind that had slowly drifted toward dreams was instead now spinning with ideas and trying desperately to recall memories.

***

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna cut it before the next season,” Victor sighed, stroking his long locks. “It’s a lot of work to keep it looking like this, and I’m _over it_ ,” he laughed, tossing it over his shoulders with a flourish. The twenty-three year-old stood laughing with several skaters at the banquet. All eyes were on him that night after winning his first gold medal in a couple of seasons. It felt great winning gold again, but it felt better being the center of attention.

“Oi, Nikiforov!” a thick Moldovan accent chewed through the laughter and otherwise jovial mood.

“Hmm?” Victor’s attention grabbed, he turned it toward the voice stalking closer.

“Whose dick did you suck to get such a high score?” Andrei Ceban, a twenty-one year-old Moldovan skater who was only at the banquet because he was someone else’s plus one, accused as he neared the group.

“Pardon me?” Victor asked, unsure he’d heard what his mind processed his face was one of passive confusion.

“I **said** , whose dick did you _suck_ to get a score like that? You’re not that good on the ice. Anyone with _eyes_ can see that,” Andrei laughed, drunkenly getting in Victor’s face. “Or maybe you let them all run a train on you?” he smirked, making a crude gesture with his crotch.

“Andrei, that is _enough!_ ” Yakov shouted, intervening as two other skaters, Christophe and Michele Crispino, kept Andrei from advancing further on Victor. “Instead of being an unwelcomed ableist and disgusting prick, perhaps you should concern yourself more with your own shortcomings on the ice rather than trying to disparage another’s reputation in public! Now, go sleep it off!” the burly coach barked at the young skater.

Handed off to security, Christophe went to Victor to make sure he was okay. “Are you alright, babe? That was so uncalled for, who does he think he is? Thank god for Yakov, eh?”

Victor, slightly shaken, but otherwise fine, forced a smile to brush it off. “He’s the best coach ever!”

“C’mon,” Christophe said, wrapping an arm around Victor’s shoulders. “Let’s get out of here and go have some fun,” he smiled, leading Victor out of the party and back to his room for the night.

“We need more ice,” Christophe declared, tossing on a pair of blue sleep pants - his medal still dangling ridiculously from his neck - before grabbing the ice bucket. “Do you need anything else, doll?”

Victor lay prone on his belly on the bed, his hair splayed out over his back as he rested, making him look ethereal. Like a woodland fae. “Mm, no, I might be asleep by the time you get back. It’s been a long day, Chrissy,” he yawned, clutching a pillow and closing his eyes. “I’m beat.”

“Heh, okay. Don’t wait up,” Christophe joked, leaving the room.

***

“Somebody really should _say_ or _do_ something about it, Victor!” Chris whispered, angrily at the platinum blonde. “He totally _cheated_ you!”

Victor sipped his drink in his favorite bar in his favorite city in France. Versailles. This bar was top-notch. Quiet, no one cared who he was and he could sip a vodka in peace. “Eh, I still broke my own record, Chris, it’s no big deal,” he murmured, enjoying the scent of the drink in his hand. “You should let it go.”

“That’s easy for _you_ to say, Victor, but not everyone can withstand a cheating judge the same way you can. Some of us are mortal, you know,” Chris complained, taking a healthy swing of the craftsman beer in his possession.

“ _I’m_ mortal, and anyway, he seems to only really have it in for _me_ ; he scores everyone else fairly,” Victor shrugged. “Ah, I don’t care, Chris, I just want to enjoy my drink in peace.”

“Even though the lying bastard is sitting in a booth over there, laughing about it as we speak?” Chris said, glaring in the direction of the booth in question. The judge was with a group of people likewise enjoying a round of drinks to celebrate the night.

Victor glanced in the same direction and nodded, “Yes, but I doubt he’s laughing about giving me a score _so_ shitty I still broke the world record. _My_ world record. Chris, truly, I’m over it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris conceded, raising his hands in truce and turned to face the bar. “Fine.” He grabbed his beer bottle and swallowed what was left in it in one swig.

“Perfect.” Victor sipped at and appreciated the taste of vodka on his tongue. Welcome and warming, stinging just a big as it slides down his throat. Delicious.

“HEY! Keep your hands off-a my sister, asshole!” A familiar Italian accent ripped through the air. “If you wanna talk to _her_ you better impress _me_ first!”

“Mickey!” A softer, but still familiar, also Italian accent, scolded the angry man. “Be quiet! Why are you always like this?”

“Who else is gonna keep these hyenas off you if not your big brother, ha?!? Especially that perv judge over there in that booth that keeps undressing you with his eyes. Fucking _creep_ , what’re you **gawking** at, buddy? Oi, don’t you walk away from me, old man! Oi!” Mickey shouted at the man as he stood from his seat at the booth and disappeared into the crowd.

“ **Mickey**!” Sara shrieked, shoving her brother. “You need to knock it _off_.”

"I'll be right back."

"MICKEY!!"

“Geez, those two are loud. Nothing ever changes, huh?” Chris said, silently signalling to the bartender for another beer.

Sighing into his drink, Victor replied, “I know, they’re harshing my mellow. It’s usually so quiet here.”

“I’ll be right back, I gotta drain this if I’m gonna enjoy another,” Chris said, standing from the table and disappearing beyond Victor’s sight.

***

“Who was that?” Chris asked, sidling up to Victor at yet another banquet where Victor had taken yet another gold by a laughably large margin, so large, he could have skated in circles for his free skate and still won with a comfortable buffer. Chris just barely took bronze by the skin of his teeth. 

“Ha, someone who doesn’t know that I haven’t taken third in _anything_ , let alone being someone’s companion for the night, in a very long time,” Victor laughed, sipping some champagne.

“Ouch,” Chris said, playfully wounded. “Is that a dagger in my gut?”

“Ah, sorry, sorry, you know what I mean, though,” Victor smiled, giving Chris a gentle pat to his shoulder.

“Yeah, fair enough,” Chris nodded, straightening and fixing his gaze on the man who’d just propositioned Victor.

“But honestly, imagine hitting on Sara _and_ Mira in plain view, getting twice turned down, almost knocked out by Mickey, and then thinking, ‘oh, maybe Victor will take pity on me if I ask him to take a walk in the park with me.’ Please.” Victor scoffed, sipping more champagne. “If you get decked for messing with Sara, that’s on you, sir. Everyone else knows better.”

“Which park?” Chris queried.

Victor shrugged, “I assume the one not too far from here? I don’t know it’s name, Chris. Why?”

Shrugging, Chris replies, “Just making conversation.”

“You’re usually better at it,” Victor noted raising an eyebrow.

***

Victor’s eyes popped open when dawn peeked in through the smallest of slits in the black-out curtains and he groans. He’s mildly surprised he got any sleep the night before with all those memories running rapid fire through his mind all night. In his arms, Yuuri lay curled up still softly snoring.

He hoped that when Yuuri woke, he didn’t want to go out sightseeing because Victor now felt like he needed the cuddles Yuuri requested the night before. Some of the memories were upsetting making for fitful sleep, regardless of the sleep he did get. Shuddering a bit, Victor wrapped his arms around the still sleeping Yuuri and closed his eyes, eventually dozing off a little more peacefully.

He woke again hours later to Yuuri groaning softly in his ear. “Bictoruuu, wake up. I have to peeeeee. Bictoruu!”

Rousing himself, Victor apologized, “Oh! Yuuri, I’m so sorry. Here let me-” Quickly, he got to work untying Yuuri, and once freed, Yuuri scrambled to the bathroom as well as he could on wobbly legs.

“Do you need my help?” Victor offered, crawling to the edge of the bed.

“Mm, no, I think I got it,” Yuuri called from the bathroom.

“How about after practice, we come back here, order room service and stay in tonight?” Victor suggested, loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

“Okay,” Yuuri replied likewise.

***

It was unusual for Victor to suggest staying in, and Yuuri thought it especially so since they were in Moscow. He thought the older man would be excited to be back in familiar territory and surrounded by fans, wanting to show Yuuri around, but he wasn’t about to press the matter. Yuuri was perfectly content remaining within the walls of their hotel room. He did, however, want to make sure Victor was okay as his platinum-haired prince was more quiet and reserved than usual all morning and afternoon.

“Is everything alright, Victor? Did something happen?” Yuuri approached the subject.

The question seemed to surprise Victor as he snapped his head up from the book he read and in Yuuri’s direction. “Hm? No? What makes you ask that?” he asked, brow furrowed questioningly.

“Well, it’s unusual for you to want to stay in, is all,” Yuuri shrugged, going to Victor and settling to his knees in front of him. “Not that I mind. And, you’ve been unusually quiet.”

Victor smiled, set his book down and assured Yuuri with a gentle stroke to his cheek. “Ah, I think we both needed the rest, so I thought today would be a good time to relax. Everything will start to move quickly in the morning. No sense in rushing it.”

“Mm,” Yuuri agreed, leaning into Victor’s touch and cupping the older man’s hand with his own, but still felt as though Victor was keeping something from him. “Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked, gazing up at him.

Victor didn’t answer right away. The sight of Yuuri nestled at his feet made his belly warm. “Uhm…”

Tenderly, Yuuri rubbed Victor’s thighs before reaching up and cupping his porcelain face, stroking a cheek with his thumb. “Remember what I said the first time you tied me up?”

Pleased confusion fell over Victor’s features as he pressed into Yuuri’s touch. “Mm, ‘I’m sorry, excuse me,’? Then, you rushed off to pee.”

Yuuri laughed and raised himself up on his knees to kiss Victor’s lush red lips playfully. “You’re cute when you’re trying to be a brat, but I was thinking later on in the evening,” he whispered, touching their foreheads together after he broke the kiss. “Try one more time, Vitenka.”

Victor whimpered and pressed harder against Yuuri, squeezing his eyes shut. “That I could do whatever I wanted to you,” he finally said. _Not fair calling me that, mean Yuuri._

“That’s right, if that ‘whatever’ means simply listening to you, please use me,” Yuuri encouraged, rubbing their noses together, sweetly before placing another tender kiss to Victor’s lips.

Huffing with a pout Victor sighed, “I don’t want to do things _to_ you, Yuuri. _With_ you,  with  you.”

Pulling Victor into an embrace, coaxing the taller man’s head into the crook of his neck. “Yes, yes, Vitya. Let’s not avoid the subject with semantics. What do you need?”

Victor couldn’t quite describe what he was feeling in that moment. Something like euphoria. Never before had a lover shown such concern for him or his emotions. He might have fallen in love while he wasn’t paying attention. “Do you mind if I practice?”

“Your shibari?” Yuuri’s voice in his ear, his breath on his neck was comforting like being wrapped in a blanket, drinking a cup of hot cocoa.

“Mm.” Victor didn’t realize he’d begun clutching helplessly to Yuuri.

A warm chuckle and two tender lips kissed his neck, sending a pleasing warmth through the length of Victor’s spine. “Of course. How would you like me?”

“Hm?” Begrudgingly, Victor pulled away from Yuuri to gaze down at him.

“Well,” Yuuri sighed, softly, removing his t-shirt from his lithe body, “do you want me fully naked or just mostly?”

“Oh,” Victor gasped, quietly. The articulation in Yuuri’s body from the simple action of removing a shirt, was pleasing to Victor, though, he wasn’t particularly in the mood for sex, but he was craving intimacy. “Ah, down to your underpants is fine,” he smiled. “Thank you, solnyshko.”

Smiling, Yuuri held eye contact with Victor as he slipped out of his sleep pants. “Always. My body is your canvas,” Yuuri promised. “And, as you work maybe you can tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I think it might be Chris,” Victor muttered eventually, so quietly, Yuuri, who had almost slipped into his subspace, didn’t hear.

“Hm?”

“IRK,” Victor replied, focused on the loop chain dress he was creating on Yuuri; a complicated tweak to a rather simple design. It might be sexy to have him start out tied up and do a reverse shibari the next time they’re able to perform for an audience, “it could be Chris.”

That snapped Yuuri out of his space quickly, but not uncomfortably. “What makes you think that?”

It took Victor some time to answer, but finally, “He was always really protective of me, and last night as you slept,” he paused, fussing with the double coin knot he decided to try within the dress’s pattern, “I started to remember moments prior to each man being found. Chris was there for all of them, and always protecting me. Maybe he took it too far sometimes,” Victor finished his thought, worry and guilt in his voice.

Yuuri’s features contorted into concern. “Do you think he’s capable of violence like that?”

Victor shrugged, tugging the coin knot into place, satisfied with how it turned out. “The only time he’s ever raised a hand to me was when I ended our friends-with-benefits relationship,” he said, sighing. “But that doesn’t mean he hasn’t done more to someone he perceived as a threat to me.”

Thoughtfully, Yuuri asked, “Have you ever seen him angry other than that time?”

Victor became pensive, mulling over the tenure of his relationship with Chris and could think of no other moment when he’d ever seen the curly blonde lose his cool in a way necessary to carry off several murders. “No, he’s always a free and happy spirit. Even when he’s annoyed.”

That’s when the sudden and chilling thought came to Victor. Protective? Or was it jealousy? If it was jealousy, did that put Yuuri in danger? _Oh no._

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, sensing the new tension in Victor’s movement. 

“Huh?”

“What is it?”

“Hm? Nothing,” Victor smiled, leaning down to kiss Yuuri sweetly on his lips. “I’m just not positive the idea I had about a reverse shibari will work,” he said, and the words felt like acid on his tongue. It was the first time he had ever lied to Yuuri and it made him feel disgusting; he vowed immediately that he’d never do it again. He didn’t want to alarm the younger man, though. “Maybe for something else.”

Yuuri looked down at the dress Victor created on him out of rope and grinned. “Definitely something else if you think it’s too complicated for whatever it was you had in that beautiful brain of yours,” he said, admiring the work. “This is really gorgeous, Victor.”

Tension ameliorated and Yuuri properly distracted, Victor grinned back at Yuuri. “Thank you, Yuuri. But, we should probably get you out of this and turn in for the night,” he replied, stroking Yuuri’s cheek.

“Yes to turning in, no to getting me out of this,” Yuuri yawned, nuzzling against Victor’s hand. “I’m comfy,” he smiled, sleepily. “I’d like to stay in it through the night.”

“Ah, of course,” Victor nodded and settled in next to Yuuri.

***

The twins couldn’t seem to shake Emil from the moment they arrived in Moscow, but Mickey decided that the guy didn’t seem too bad once he understood that dating Sara was out of the question until he proved himself worthy on the ice.

Mickey didn’t pay him much attention once Emil was deemed a non-threat to Sara, Mickey’s only reason for living. His twin sister. His rock and why he’d gotten as far in figure skating as he had. It was his wish to skate with her forever, and protect her at all cost. Most of all from these men, these _hyenas_ , that gawk at and dare try to _date_ her. The audacity. The sheer **temerity**.

Watching Seung Gil’s performance, Mickey was still pissed how rudely he treated Sara at the elevators days prior, but relieved at the same time as it seemed Seung Gil had less than zero interest in his sister. Perfect. One less hyena to deal with. His program was alright, but nothing spectacular by Mickey’s standards.

Mickey couldn’t say the same about Katsuki, whose coach was driving the crowd wild with his mere presence. His eyes weren’t on the skater or coach, but on the deafening crowd. “He’s not even skating and they’re going crazy for him,” Mickey mused to himself. “Talk about being a national treasure.”

When he turned his attention to Katsuki he was on the ice, and it was in time to catch Yuuri blowing a kiss at the audience in their general direction. _Is he blowing a kiss at my sister?!_ He didn’t like it. Not one bit. He’d have to keep a keen eye on Katsuki. Especially after a program _that_ sexy. Practically, throwing himself at Sara from the ice. Disgusting. There was no way he was going to let that guy who looked like a closet pervert anywhere near Sara. Over his. Dead. Body.

***

After a good night’s rest, Victor woke ready to face Moscow. He hadn’t given it much thought since arriving in Hasetsu, but Victor hadn’t realized just how quietly he had been living while coaching Yuuri and dare he say - he _liked_ it. Oh, he loved his fans and the attention, but it was an incredibly loud part of his life. Like the seagulls he never noticed until he left St. Petersburg, Victor never noticed how noisy being so widely known was until he wasn’t the focus of attention.

It wasn’t that no one knew who he was in Hasetsu, it was that pretty much after Onsen!!! on Ice everyone went back to their quiet lives as usual with a renewed interest in figure skating and adoring Katsuki Yuuri as their hero. And, even then, their reverence was simply different, demanding in a different way, and he welcomed it. Genuflected at Yuuri’s feet, in a rare public intimate moment, Victor took his time tying Yuuri’s skates like the pro he was, privately enjoying this moment with and proximity to his lover.

But standing with Yuuri rinkside, the crowd demanded his attention. He was still their King, their Legend, and he must give the people what they craved. For at least now, he wasn’t worried about protecting Yuuri from Chris. At least on the ice, Yuuri was safe.

Left breathless and turned on by Yuuri’s sudden yank to his tie, Victor watched mesmerized and in love from the sideline. _Ah, Yuuri. I don’t think I can live without you at this point. What should I do?_ At the kiss and cry, overcome with joy, Victor once again found himself on his knee at Yuuri’s feet, his lips placed adoringly upon one of the skates he’d so carefully tied earlier. Ah, he couldn’t help it. Since Singapore and then Beijing, Victor’s love was no longer able to be contained.

Victor should have known this wave of happiness he was riding was going to crash soon. _Makkachin? Oh, god, not Makka, but I can’t leave Yuuri alone._

“Victor, you have to go back!” Yuuri persisted.

“Like I said, I _can’t_!” Victor insisted. _Ahhh, this couldn’t happen at a_ _worse_ _time. If I’m not around to protect Yuuri, who will?_ As if guided by an angel, Yakov appeared before him with Yuri and Lilia. “Oh, thank God! Yakov, you’re the only coach for me!” he cried, rushing to his old coach. _Chris is terrified of Yakov. This is perfect._ It didn’t matter that Chris couldn’t possibly be anywhere in the vicinity due to his own schedule, Victor wasn’t interested in taking any chances.

Smirking at his former student, Yakov replied, “You want to come back?”

“Will you please be Yuuri’s coach tomorrow, just for one day?” he begged his former coach.

“Huh?” Yakov asked, unprepared for the request.

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, surprised as well.

“HUH?!” Yuri screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pozhaluysta - you're welcome - Russian
> 
> Re: Sleeping in shibari - don't do it. Is not recommended or healthy for the model.


	8. Facing the Banshee: If You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri separate for the first time since Victor turned up at Yu-Topia Katsuki.
> 
> Yuri finds himself becoming protective of Yuuri after Yakov appoints him as guardian while Victor is away.
> 
> Sara makes a move, Mickey thwarts her.
> 
> Chris spends some quality time with a paid companion.
> 
> Airport parking lot shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for the comments and kudos! It means a lot to me that you're enjoying my story!
> 
> NOTICE:
> 
> My dad died quite suddenly on the first. I'm pretty devastated, but I fully intend to finish this story. I won't be able to post on Thursday as I'll be dealing with funeral details.
> 
> In unrelated news (sort of):
> 
> I'm forecasting this story to be no more than 12 chapters.

Yuuri did not feel great when he woke up alone in bed the morning after Victor left. Even though he was sure to cover every available piece of fabric in his hotel room with Victor’s cologne, and keeping Victor’s Olympic jacket to wear to bed in lieu of his usual bondage, Yuuri could not rest. “Ugh, I hope Makkachin is okay, but…” he sighed, clutching his pillow. Burying his face in the pillow’s plush softness, he took several deep breaths inhaling Victor. The ringing of his phone startled him from his hiding place due to its familiarity.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped, answering immediately.

“Ohayou, Yuuri,” Victor’s chocolatey voice filtered through along with a weary but smiling face, “did you sleep, alright?”

“Ha, I mean, I guess. As well as I could, you know,” Yuuri admitted, wiping a hand over his own bleary face. It wouldn’t do to try to lie to Victor, he would know right away. “I’m eager for you to get to Makka… I’m so worried, Victor.”

Sighing, Victor replied, “Me too, but Makka’ll pull through.” He sounded confident enough, the worry behind his eyes told a different story, though, of a dad devastated about the possibility that he’d never see his beloved poodle alive again.

Yuuri forced a smile and sat up from his supine position, determined to put Victor at ease. It was his turn to be strong for Victor. “You’re right, Makka has lots of years left! You’ll both be on my mind when I skate tomorrow. I’ll dedicate it to you and Makka,” he promised a renewed vigor in his voice.

Victor blushed visibly and gasped. “Yuuri~, thank you.” In the background, Yuuri could hear the boarding call for Victor’s connecting flight for the second leg of his trip. “Ah, I gotta go. Yuuri, don’t forget, even though I’m not there, I am always with you in spirit. _Always_. Remember that and everything will be fine,” Victor told his paramour before kissing the tips of his fingers and blowing Yuuri a kiss.

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuuri smiled, blowing his own kiss. “Send me a message at your second stop, as soon as you get to Fukuoka to let me know you’ve landed safely, and then when you’re with Makka, okay?”

“I will, Yuuri. Stick close to Yakov, okay? He’ll protect you. I _really_ gotta run this time or they’re gonna leave without me. Ja’ne, koibito.” 

Without letting Yuuri keep him longer, Victor ended the call, Yuuri being grateful because he wouldn't have had the strength. _Ah, it’s gonna be a very long few days._ “Ja’ne, Vitenka,” he whispered to himself. That’s when he thought, _Protect me? Protect me from what?_

This night is also fitful, allowing Yuuri little to no rest. It was no use. Memories of Vicchan came rushing back and he crushed his eyes closed, determined not to think the worst. _Makkachin will make it. Makka will be fine._ He must have dozed off because Yuuri was shocked awake by Victor’s familiar message ping. 

> **_Vitenka_ ** _my connecting flight cut it close ( >.<) or I would have called. I’ll call when I land in Fukuoka. Sleep sweet, solnyshko. :*_

That helped. He wished Victor had thought to send a picture of himself, but under the circumstances, Yuuri would forgive him. Tugging Victor’s jacket tight around him and snuggling among his Victor scented pillows and sheets, Yuuri drifted off with hope in his heart.

Thankfully, after that he was able to sleep a bit and even got a nap in after that morning’s practice, but was almost immediately anxious upon waking. He wasn’t able to focus on this for long due to also starving and the extreme need to void his bladder both of which he had forsaken for the siren of sleep. The latter came first, then he ordered a Victor-approved dinner via room service, preferring the solitude of his hotel room to that of company.

When the knock on the door came, Yuuri expected room service and not the blonde terror standing before him. “Y-Yurio, what… What are you doing here?”

“No one has seen or heard from you since practice this morning, someone had to make sure you weren’t _dead_ ,” Yuri said, gruffly barging in, although Yuuri thought he heard a tinge of actual concern in the lad’s voice.

 _So much ice, such a tiny tiger._ Smirking and closing the door, Yuuri wandered to his wardrobe and pulled out something more appropriate to lounge in with company than the plush robe he had intended to wallow in. “I’m expecting room service. Please let them in if they knock while I’m changing,” he called to the youngster before disappearing into the bathroom to change.

Room service did arrive while Yuuri was changing and when he exited the bathroom, he saw Yuri helping himself to food he didn’t quite remember ordering. “What are you eating?”

Yuri shrugged and with his mouth full, replied, “Something that looks like only Victor should eat with how easily you put on weight, piggy, so I don’t know why you ordered it.”

“Huh?” That’s when Yuuri realized he must have absently ordered for Victor too. “Oh, right. Force of habit, I guess,” he said, sitting down and joining Yuri for a late dinner.

After eating, Yuuri wasn’t sure what to do with Yuri. He didn't particularly want to hang out, and he didn't really feel like entertaining a teenager. “So, did you want to hang out or…” _Please say you want to go. I just want to sulk alone._

“Sure,” Yuri answered, not moving to do anything in particular, rather he seemed incredibly engrossed in a text conversation with someone.

This was strange to Yuuri and he started to feel like something was up. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Yakov just wanted to make sure you were okay after Victor left,” he said, not looking up from his phone.

“Oh, well, I’m fine, so you don’t have to bother yourself with me,” Yuuri offered, giving the blonde an excuse to cut tail and run.

“Yakov’s orders. Until Victor at least lands in Japan, I’m supposed to keep you company,” Yuri said.

Yuuri sighed. Well, at least he wouldn’t be here for much longer, as Victor’s flight should be landing relatively soon. “Great, then, make yourself at home, I guess.”

“Ah, fuck. No. No way! Dammit, Yakov, why?!” Furiously, Yuri started texting. “You said until he landed! Fucker tricked me!”

Yuuri didn’t like how that sounded at all. “…What…?”

“I hope you have an extra toothbrush,” Yuri growled, still typing furiously on his phone.

“What? Why?” It was sounding less and less like Yuri was leaving any time soon.

“I’m crashing on the couch. Yakov’s orders, so there’s no point in complaining,” Yuri complained anyway. “ _Fucking_ **Victor**.”

“Yuri, you really don’t need to-” Yuuri protested. How was he supposed to mope with Yuri around?

“Listen, I don’t know the specifics, but Victor asked Yakov to keep an eye on you, but since he has other skaters to watch over, he’s sent me instead,” Yuri explained, unhappily.

“Why didn’t he send Georgi?”

“Because _that_ idiot is off pining over _Anya_ ,” Yuri gagged. “We’re stuck with each other.”

Sighing, exasperated, Yuuri conceded. “Fine, but you don’t need to sleep on the couch. Victor’s bed has never been slept in. We sleep in mine. Use that one,” Yuuri pointed to a bed on the other side of the room. “And, no, I don’t have an extra toothbrush, we’ll have to get you one. Anyway, Victor should be calling me soon. Maybe he’ll tell us what’s going on.”

Yuuri couldn’t have been more wrong. Instead of the promised phone call, Yuuri received a frazzled text.

> **_Vitenka_ ** _landed, phone almost dead and forgot charger. GANBA, Yuuri! Will get in touch as soon as I can! Miss you._

“ _Chikushō_ ,” Yuuri cursed. He’d have to wait until he next spoke to Victor to get any proper answers. And, who knows when that would be?

“What’s up?” Yuri queried, looking up from his phone for once. He seemed to have calmed down. “Yakov is bringing me my stuff, don’t worry about the toothbrush,” he muttered, off-hand.

“Oh, okay, well, that’s one less thing to worry about, I suppose,” Yuuri sighed, seeing Victor’s charger on the credenza, “but Victor forgot his charger, so it’ll be a bit before we get any solid answers as to this strange arrangement.”

“Typical idiot,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes, casting them back to his phone after making their rotation.

***

 _Oh, there he is_ , Sara thought to herself, spying Yuuri alone prior to the first skate. Emil and Mickey were the first two to skate and were otherwise distracted, so this was the perfect time to approach the otherwise unapproachable Katsuki Yuuri. _Goodness is he ever gorgeous? Glasses. No glasses. He’s pretty hot. So hot. It’s sad why Victor had to leave, but he’s like a helicopter mom and never leaves Yuuri’s side for a second. This is my chance._

“Yuuri!” Sara called out making a beeline for the unsuspecting skater. Before Yuuri even knew what was happening, Sara had him all but pinned against a wall, her hand on his shoulder. “Your short program was **super** sexy!”

“Huh? Uh, thanks?” Yuuri stuttered, flushing bright red.

“Sara!!” Mickey’s voice bellowed through the crowd. “What are you doing?”

Initially, Sara’s startled, but soon it gives way to major annoyance and she flips around on him, aggressively. “I’m talking to Yuuri about his short program, Mikey!”

***

“Where is Sara? It’s almost time for me to start,” Mickey asked out loud, but to himself.

This did not deter Emil’s oblivious response of, “Oh, I think I saw her over that way, headed towards Yuuri,” before heading out onto the ice as the first skater of the day.

“She… What…” Looking around, it doesn’t take long to find his sister with that pervert all over her. “Sara!! What are you doing?”

“I’m talking to Yuuri about his short program, Mickey!”

Stalking toward his sister, Mickey growled, “Get away from her, pervert!”

“Mickey!! Don't be so rude!” Without saying a word, Yuuri scrambled off, leaving Sara standing irritated and thoroughly done with her twin. “You know what? That’s it.”

“Come on, Sara. It’s almost time for me to skate. We have to go,” Mickey said, grabbing Sara by her hand and tugging. When she didn’t budge, he turned to look at her questioningly. “Sara?”

Taking a deep breath Sara began, “I’ll take this opportunity to clarify something. I’ll make it to the Grand Prix Final even without your help, Mickey. So you need to win without my support too.”

_What did she say?_

“I’m not every woman in the world. You need to get out more!”

 _No!_ Rushing forth and grasping her desperately, Mickey pleaded with Sara, “I don’t need any other woman but you, Sara. I was able to focus on skating and come this far because you were with me. Don’t leave me alone, please!” _That should get her to understand. How can she not understand?_

“Become strong, Michele Crispino! Even without your love, I’m going to skate, and I’m going to find a boyfriend!” Sara insisted, removing herself from her brother’s grasp, and looking him sternly in the eyes.

“Sara…” But Mickey couldn't stay and argue or beg further, Emil was already on the ice. Something about being subhuman being the theme. _Ah, my heart is breaking in my chest,_ Mickey thought, _is this what it’s like to have a heart attack? That Katsuki Yuuri. How dare you dazzle my sister and try to take her away from me? Oh, god my heart! It hurts. It_ **_hurts_** _. I’ll show you just how much it hurts, Sara, Yuuri. You’ll both feel the pain I feel right now._ Taking the ice, Mickey skated for his sister for the last time.

***

“Get away from her, **pervert**!” Mickey screamed.

“Mickey!! Don’t be so rude!”

Yuri could hear the beginning of another famous Crispino argument through the music in his headphones. _For fuck’s sake, _ **_how_ ** _can you be so damn_ _loud_ _?_ He looked up in time to see Yuuri scrambling away from the twins. _You are barking up the_ _wrong_ _tree, lady. Victor has that one well and duly marked_ , Yuri snorted, turning his attention back to his program music.

***

There was a knock at his door. Stomach tightening, Chris made his way over and opened it not entirely convinced that he’d get what he had paid for, but when the petite brunette beauty stood on the other side of the threshold, Chris was stunned, his mouth parting in an audible gasp.

Smiling widely, the brunette on the other side of the threshold said, “Should I take that as a compliment?”

Swallowing hard and stepping aside to allow his guest entrance to his room, Chris nodded, appreciatively. “Y-yes, please. Please. Come in and make yourself comfortable,” he stuttered, watching the man walk further into his room. _He’s probably as close as I’ll ever get to Yuuri, but damn if he isn’t spot on._

Removing his overcoat and revealing a sports jacket that resembled the one Yuuri wore, the brunette asked, “So, how do I look? I took the photos you shared with me into consideration to pull this character together, is it suitable? With what you’re paying me, I tried to do my research, but he’s a really private guy, huh?”

Nodding, Chris swallowed again, his tongue and mouth dry. “Y-yeah,” was all he could muster. _I get it now, Victor. You’re living the dream, aren’t you?_

His companion for the evening smiled, and neared him. “You okay, stud?”

Clearing his throat, Chris finally composed himself to form a coherent sentence. “Ha, yes, my apologies. It’s just-”

“This your first time paying for an escort?”

Shocked by the question, but undeterred, Chris nodded, but replied, “Yeah, but that’s not the cause for my…nervousness. It’s how closely you resemble… _him_. It’s really uncanny.” It was true. Chris had never paid for sex, he’d never seen the need. But now he understood quite clearly its advantages. What he was paying for was the discretion of fucking his fantasy and his fantasy never finding out about it. Ah, what a wonderful business. Sex workers would save us all if left to their own devices.

A bright smile exploded on his companion’s face. “Really? Aww! I tried really hard, too!”

Chris grinned, gazing down. “It’s the glasses. I just love seeing him in them,” he smirked, pulling the smaller man into his arms and planting a passionate kiss on him, which was gleefully reciprocated.

Locked in their embrace, Chris wondered if this was what Yuuri felt like to Victor when they kissed. When they took each other apart. Whimpering, Chris sank his fingers into the fine dark brown hair, taking hold tightly and kissing deeper. Murmuring against him, Chris declared, “While we’re together, you’re ‘Yuuri.’”

Grunting and breaking the kiss, his companion looked up at Chris through lusty eyes. “You can call me whatever you want,” he replied, gently stroking Chris’s bare chest. “So, daddy, what can 'Yuuri' do for you tonight?”

A choked chuckle slipped from Chris’s lips and he cupped ‘Yuuri’s’ cheek. “Oh, that’s a good start,” he purred, running a thumb over a plump lip. “But how about you show me what it’s like to get sucked off by the great Katsuki Yuuri,” he requested, encouraging his look-alike to his knees. “Because I’m dying to paint those glasses with my cum.”

***

Yuuri did not realize just how much of a buffer Victor was for him until he didn’t have him there to keep everybody away. Celestino just let _anyone_ near him, saying it was good for Yuuri’s reputation and blah, blah, blah. Yuuri wanted two things: Victor and to skate. Reputation was the furthest thing from his mind. People in his personal space were terrible for everything else. Fuck his reputation.

Now, with Victor in Japan, Yuuri’s anxiety threatened to cripple him. The only thing keeping his legs from turning to lead was the promise that by the end of tonight, he too would be on a flight home to Victor and Makkachin. 

He was awakened by a crabby, “Oi, katsudon! Wake up! You’re gonna miss warm-up!” followed by the slamming of a door, ostensibly Yuri’s way of being nice. Yuuri scrambled to shower and dress, grabbing his gear bag, and made it to the arena in time.

When he got off the ice, Yuuri checked his phone, anxious. Thankfully, there was a missed call from Mari, and a voicemail left. His heart leaping in his chest, Yuuri frantically went through the necessary sequence to get to and listen to the message.

 _“Yuuuriii~!! Makka is fine! Such a trooper! We both miss you terribly!”_ Victor’s sultry accent escaped into Yuuri’s ear, sending a shockwave of relief through his bones. _“Mari-chan let me use her phone to call you! I’m sorry I missed you, but you’re probably on the ice right now,”_ the voice said, thoughtfully, but reassured. 

Yuuri felt as though he’d been wearing an incredibly heavy karuta, and was just now for the first time allowed to remove it and let his body breathe. He took a deep breath, held it, then released it slowly. “Yokatta,” he murmured, grasping his heart. Desperately, though, he wanted to hug and be hugged by Victor.

“Yuuri!” A voice pulled him from his relief and plunged him back into despair. Sara Crispino was making a beeline for the unsuspecting skater. Before Yuuri even knew what was happening to him, Sara had him all but pinned against a wall, her hand on his shoulder. “Your short program was **super** sexy!”

“Huh? Uh, thanks?” Yuuri stuttered, flushing bright red. He squirmed under her touch. _Gah, don’t you know what a boundary is? _ Despairingly, Yuuri looked surreptitiously for an escape. He couldn’t wait to get back to Victor.

“Sara!!” Mickey’s voice bellowed through the crowd, sending chills down Yuuri’s spine. “What are you doing?”

Initially, Sara’s startled, but soon it gives way to major annoyance and she flips around on him, aggressively. “I’m talking to Yuuri about his short program, Mikey!”

“Get away from her, pervert!” Mickey screamed in their direction.

 _Pervert? What is he talking about? Anyway_ , _here’s my chance,_ Yuuri thought, slipping from beneath Sara’s grasp.

“Mickey!! Don't be so rude!” Without saying a word, Yuuri scrambled off, leaving Sara standing irritated. “You know what? That’s it-” 

Yuuri wasn’t about to stick around to listen to Sara tear into her brother. They were both too much for him to handle without Victor there, and he escaped to an isolated corner to keep his body warm before his skate, taking only the chance to watch Yuri perform his Allegro skate in utter astonishment.

***

“How’d you like my free skate, Katsudon?!” Yuri exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and throwing his arms into the air. It’s then that he realized Yuuri is already on the ice and probably not paying attention to him at all. What Yuri proceeded to watch was Yuuri all but self-destruct, _again_. “You idiot,” he muttered under his breath and started to shout, “GANB-” when the most annoying whistle pierced his ears delivered by the world’s most annoying person. _Fucking_ **_JJ_**.

“Yuri-- All supportive now that you’ve cinched your spot in the Final, eh? Cheer for me, too, will you?” Jean-Jacques Leroy said with a wink and a smile.

Eternally disgusted, Yuri’s face turned angry and he felt like he might actually break his fist on JJ’s dumb face. Lucky for him Lilia was around and called Yuri away, distracting him long enough to forget about JJ’s idiocy and focus back on Yuuri rather than actually follow her. _I swear, if that idiot Katsudon fucks this up, I’m kicking his ass._

Backstage, Seung Gil, Mickey, and Emil all watched with intent interest, meanwhile Mira, Georgi, and Sara watched from the stands, equally enthralled.

“Aw, he had really good flow until the end,” Sara noted, absently touching her lip as Yuuri flubbed his final landing.

“It’s too bad, but…” Mira began, saying out loud what she was sure everyone else was thinking, “When you think of how it could have been with Victor here, it makes you really want to see that. 

***

Sitting next to Yakov at the kiss and cry, Yuuri felt kind of empty, barely moved by what Yakov was saying. He ended up with a decent score, but not decent enough to keep him out of third place. He needed and, dare he say, _wanted_ a hug, but Victor was nowhere around, and in a fit of necessity, Yuuri found himself draping himself around Yakov in a desperate need for contact. “Spasibo,” Yuuri muttered, hugging Victor’s coach tightly.

 _Victor will go back to Russia soon,_ Yuuri thought, woefully. And, with JJ taking first again, knocking Yuuri down to fourth, Yuuri thought his season was done there, except for the fact he’d taken second at the Cup of China, beating Michele Crispino out for a spot in the Grand Prix Final. _Saved._

Still though, Yuuri felt empty. He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he’s sure when Sara offered him a hug and congratulations, he pulled her into a fierce hug. Much to the chagrin of her brother who was less than six feet from them. Joke was on Michele, though, and Yuuri snatched him up into the same fierce hug he’d shared with the twin.

“HAAAAAA?!!!!!!???!!!!!!” Michele screeched.

Meanwhile, anyone who happened to wander past the Yuuri Hug Demon, was bound to get pulled into a hug whether they wanted it or not. Except, Yuri, who seemed to be faster and less interested in receiving a Katsuki hug. Those marked and hit by the demon: Sara, Michele, Emil, Seung Gil, and JJ. 

“Stay away from me!!!!!” Yuri shouted, running as fast as he could away from Yuuri.

***

Earlier in the day, Yuri’s grandpa arrived and gave him a gift of a dozen katsudon pirozhki, much to his elated surprise. “Eat them and do well in today’s free skate, Yurochka,” his grandpa said, with an affectionate pat on his head.

He’d had every intention of eviscerating that pig on the ice, but after being appointed an unofficial bodyguard by Yakov the night prior, Yuri found himself feeling oddly protective of Katsudon. He didn’t think much of it, assuming Victor was just being weirdly possessive of Yuuri, but that all went the wayside when Yuri noticed Mickey staring fire into the back of Yuuri’s head.

“What’s this asshole’s problem?” Yuri muttered to himself, narrowing his eyes at the other skater. When Crispino stopped trying to bore a hole through Yuuri with his mind, and focused on showering and changing, Yuri did the same and climbed out of his costume and into street clothes after a quick shower. 

It wasn’t quick enough, though, and he lost sight of Yuuri after everyone else appeared to have left, leaving a few stragglers behind, creating white noise around Yuri. His alarm bells began to ring. _Where’d he fuck off to? Goddamnit, Katsudon._

When he did find Yuuri, he was standing alone outside the arena. “What the fuck is he doing out here by himself like this?” he asked himself out loud, stalking the other skater. With a flying side kick to Yuuri’s…side…Yuri chided, “There you are, Katsudon. You made me look for you.”

Rolling over onto his backside, Yuuri replied, rather lethargic, “Oh, Yurio…”

“What was that earlier? Stop creeping me out! And what was that free skate, anyway? You can make the excuse that you couldn’t do your best because Victor wasn’t there, but I was in top form and gave it my all to earn a new personal best, only to lose to **JJ** _again_!” the Iciest of Tigers began his rant, “You have no right to feel more down than me, Katsudon!”

After a moment of awkward silence, he tossed a bag onto Yuuri’s lap, since he hadn’t bothered to get up off the ice covered ground. “You can have it. It’s almost your birthday, right?”

“Huh?” Yuuri queried, staring up at Yuri, then down at the bag in his lap. Opening the bag, he’s surprised to find it full of pirozhkis. “Pirozhkis?”

“Eat,” Yuri demanded, staring off into the night.

“Huh? Right here?”

“Eat!!”

Obeying the angry sprite, Yuuri pulled a pirozhki out of the bag and tried it. “Hm, there’s rice in this… Pork cutlet and egg, too…”

As he watched Yuuri discover the treat inside the treat, Yuri grinned in spite of himself. 

“Ah! It’s a katsudon pirozhki!” Yuuri said, excited, his full mouth gaping open at the delicious filled bun in his hand. And, he had a _whole damn bag_.

“That’s right! My grandpa made them himself!” Yuri boasted, proud of his grandpa’s food. “Great, aren’t they?!”

“Yeah! They’re _vkusno_!” Yuuri agreed, enjoying the rest of the yummy bun in his hand.

After a moment of silence, watching Yuuri enjoy the gift, Yuri began, “Listen, Katsudon, don’t take this the wrong way, but-”

“You’re too young for me, Yurio,” Yuuri sighed, slumping, his eyes casting downward and aside.

“Hah?! Gross, Katsudon! Fuck you, I was just going to tell you to watch out for Michele. He was staring at you like he wanted to murder you in the locker room,” Yuri responded, angrily. “You’re cool, but for fuck’s _sake_.”

Relieved, Yuuri straightened and went back to enjoying his katsudon pirozhki. “Oh, good.”

“Oh, good? Did you miss the part where I said to watch out for Crispino?” Yuri asked, irritated. “I go out of my way to warn you and this is your reaction?”

“Mm, but he’s more bluster than action. He likes to scream a lot,” Yuuri said, brushing it off. “And, Sara is a flirt, so it annoys- Wait, did you just say you think I’m ‘cool’?” Yuuri gasped, more shocked by that news than that Mickey was pissed at him.

“Shut up, no!”

***

 _I have a lot I want to tell you, Victor. Where should I start? Do I tell you about Yurio’s suspicions? Even if I don’t, he probably will, if he hasn’t already._ Yuuri walked the long and lonely stretch of the hallway that separated arrivals from the people waiting for them, lost deep in thought. Something moving out of his peripheral caught his attention, pulling his eyes up and to the side. The giant brown poodle ran to and jumped onto the glass, standing on its hind legs, tail wagging happily, tongue out ready to give some sloppy kisses to their other Dad if he’d just hurry _it up_.

 _Makka!_ **_Victor!!_** Yuuri’s heart jumped for joy in his chest seeing his coach sitting there waiting for him with a healthy Makkachin. Victor looked up and saw Yuuri about the same time and immediately, he stood and started running. Yuuri just started running, neither taking their eyes off the other for a second. Out of the way people. Coach and skater coming through! Could these doors open any _fucking_ slower? Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop. Hop. Open. Leaaaaaap.

***

“Can you _believe_ the nerve of that guy hugging Sara?!” Mickey ranted at Emil that night at a nightclub, keeping an eye on Sara dancing on the dance floor. _Who’s this now?_ His eyes track to someone dancing too close to Sara for Mickey’s liking.

Laughing, and likewise looking at the dance floor, but not necessarily at anyone in particular, Emil replied over the music, “He hugged you, too, Mickey. And me, and Seung Gil, and _JJ_. He almost got Plisetsky, but that is one quick little dude.”

“Yeah, to cover up for pawing at _my_ sister,” Mickey offered, still watching the dance floor keeping an eye on the one guy as he inched too close to his oblivious sister. 

“You think so?” Emil asked, unconvinced.

“Why else hug all those other people? He’s trying to cover up that he’s a _pervert_ ,” Mickey scowled, shaking his head. “Idiot.”

“Ha, okay, Mickey,” Emil replied, putting his hands up in truce. Sometimes it was better not to further agitate Mickey, and Emil was learning quickly agitating him usually involved Sara and any male under the sun. Mickey was right regardless of whether or not Mickey was wrong when it came to Sara.

***

Clinging to Victor in the airport, Yuuri didn’t want to sever contact, but knew what he wanted to say should be said looking into Victor’s eyes. “Please take care of me until I retire.” The sensation of Victor’s lips on Yuuri’s knuckles sent a series of small shockwaves up his arm, spreading warmly through his chest.

“It’s almost like a marriage proposal,” Victor smiled, softly, not letting go of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri blushed and smiled before bridging the gap once more, embracing Victor. “I wish you’d never retire,” Victor murmured, settling into Yuuri’s arms.

 _Oh, Victor._ Yuuri’s eyes began to well with tears. They weren’t able to really form and fall, though, because suddenly, Victor broke the hug and grasped Yuuri’s hand.

“Let’s get out of here, shall we?” he said, a slight blush on his cheeks, tugging Yuuri along, Makkachin following close behind. They gathered Yuuri’s luggage and made their way to the small SUV waiting to take them home. With the luggage and Makka safely inside, Victor tugged Yuuri to him again and whispered in his ear, “I missed you, solnyshko. It’s been a very long couple of days.”

Accepting and reciprocating the embrace, Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s neck. “Yeah. Me, too.”

“Yuuri,” Victor groaned, “It’s been _too_ long.”

Gulping, Yuuri replied, “Huh?”

Sighing, heavily and impatient, Victor pulled Yuuri into an ardent, feverish kiss, shoving Yuuri against the vehicle. His hands work quickly to shed Yuuri’s layers, desperately searching for his girth, humming gratefully upon contact.

Yuuri was helpless to put up much of a fight, not that he dreamed of doing so. He had missed Victor, too, he just wasn’t as able to aggressively express himself in the way Victor seemed to have no shame in doing. Feeling him again was more than welcome. “Nnnghh, Victor…” he groaned and fisted his fingers into Victor’s hair, when Victor dropped to his knees and swallowed Yuuri whole.

It was greedy and sloppy, but Victor’s intention was not to make Yuuri cum. As he sucked and teased Yuuri’s cock, he made short work of his own pants. Yuuri gazed down, lust clouding his eyes and panting heavily. He gripped Victor by the chin forcing the man to look up with his mouth still full of Yuuri, cheeks flushed bright red, and tears streaming down his cheeks. “C’mere,” Yuuri commanded, yanking Victor up from his knees and pinning him face first against the back of the SUV.

“Ah, Yu-Yuuri!” Victor grunted, surprised at the aggressive move, but charged all the same.

“Mm?” Yuuri muttered, shoving Victor’s pants down over his ass. Yuuri sucked two fingers into his mouth and then between Victor’s cheeks only to find his fingers had nowhere to go. “Huh? Vic-”

“I learned a trick from you on how to save time,” Victor blurted, looking over his shoulder at Yuuri. “I’ve been a little anxious.”

The grin that slid across Yuuri’s face was bacchanalian. “The teacher becomes the student,” he slurred, slipping his fingers around the handle of the buttplug Victor had inserted and carefully pulling it out. “Here, hold onto this,” he said, handing it off to Victor, then said, “Spit in my hand.”

Obeying, Victor did both, craning his neck to watch Yuuri glide his hand over his own cock before feeling his cheeks spread open. “Aahhhn, Yu-Yuuuriii!” he moaned, then cried out when Yuuri slammed into him, forcing him forward against the boot of the SUV, leaving him splayed unceremoniously.

Yuuri hoped the grip he had on Victor’s hips wasn’t too painful, as he buried his face in between shoulder blades. “Vi-Vic-tor,” he groaned, his hips thrusting up harshly into his coach. “Vic-tor!”

“Ah, da, da,” Victor grunted, only too happy, too eager to accept him. “Harder, Yuuri, _harder_!” he begged, immediately granted with harder and more demanding thrusts. “DA!” he shrieked. On the other side of the window, Makka looked quizzically at him, head cocked just so. “Ah, don’t- Don’t look at me, Makka, don’t- Ah, _fuck,_ **_Yuuuriii_**!!!” he cried, blocking his view to Makka.

“Gomen, Victor,” Yuuri growled, his hand found Victor’s neglected cock and stroked generously. “I’m gonna- Guh, nnggghhh…”

“Haaa!!!” Victor shuddered, throwing his head back in a howl, his hips bucking forward and spraying the car with his semen. The inside of him quivered, feeling full of Yuuri, clenching him tightly, unwilling to let go.

Going boneless against Victor, Yuuri panted, holding them both up with what little strength he had left, and chuckled. “So, did you prepare for this part?”

Giggling through his own gasping breaths, Victor replied, “Left coat pocket.” 

Yuuri kissed Victor’s ear and fished out the wipes Victor had premeditated, and proceeded to clean them both up as well as he could under the circumstances. “My Vitya, thinking of everything,” he whispered, taking delicate care of Victor. “When we get home, we’ll soak in the onsen, okay?” he said, kissing Victor just behind and underneath his ear.

Sighing, blissful, Victor agreed, readily. “‘Mm’kay.” Suddenly, he couldn’t wait to get home.

***

> **_The MOSCOW PRAVDA_ **
> 
> **_MOSCOW_ ** _\- BREAKING: a club goer was attacked outside_ _Krysha Mira, an upscale nightclub in Moscow popular with globetrotters and locals alike. The man, who has asked he not be named for fear of retaliation, escaped certain death Saturday night claiming the attacker tried to strangle him with some kind of wide, thin material. Authorities are asking that anyone who may have seen any unusual activity that night or has any information to come forward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time, your comments, and your thoughts!
> 
> I appreciate you all.


	9. Facing the Banshee: If You're Gone 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, no. I posted my last chapter under duress and truncated it, so it ended a bit wonky.
> 
> Well, THAT'S because... I added a bit, and then didn't add it /here/. Ah, grief is an interesting thing.
> 
> Ack. So, HERE is the official end for Chapter 8.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap. Crap. Crap.
> 
> I'm sorry, readers!

**MEANWHILE IN BUDAPEST, HUNGARY:**

**Rendőrség Headquarters:**

“Ma’am, the results are back,” the second lieutenant announced, placing a folder upon the first lieutenant’s desk.

First lieutenant Farkas looked up, surprised. “Already? They’re really getting good at streamlining things down there in the lab, aren’t they?” she commented, picking up the file and opening it with interest. Scanning the document, her face remained passive. “Hmm, that’s… Interesting…” she murmured, her eyes still roaming the pages.

“Who is it?” second lieutenant Nagy asked, peering over the shoulder of her superior. When she saw the results for herself, she gasped, audibly. “No way. He’s…”

“Yeah, one of them,” Farkas sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “But, why is his DNA in CODIS?” she asked, and continued reading. “Oh, wow. He was convicted of a felony a few weeks before his 18th birthday, so it was sealed, but his DNA remained in the system as part of his deal. _Kurva fia_ ,” she cursed. “It doesn’t even look like he did _any_ time at all, just sent him home to his guardians. Ah, what a system!” Closing the folder, Farkas stood, “Better go tell the Captain what we’ve found, let’s go,” she sighed, again, making her way to her boss’s office.

* _knock knock!*_

“Yes,” Captain Varga called from behind her desk. Looking up she saw two of her best lieutenants standing just beyond the threshold. “Ah, Farkas, Nagy, what can I do for you?”

Entering, both women took a seat across from their captain. Farkas spoke first. “We got the DNA results back from the Birney murder,” she said, handing the file over.

This piqued Varga’s interest and full attention was focused upon the lieutenants. “Oh? They’re really getting it together down in the lab, aren’t they?” she commented. “Did it belong to the big guy we liked for it?” Vargas said, taking the file and opening to read. “Do, do do… Hmmm… Hmm! Fascinating! Isn’t he-”

Both lieutenants nodded at the unfinished question. “He is. So, how do you want us to handle this?”

“Delicately _._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurva fia - son of a whore in Hungarian  
> Rendőrség - Hungarian police


	10. Facing the Banshee: We Used to Be Friends...But I Haven't Thought of You Lately At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Chris make up.
> 
> Chris has a hard time keeping his knowledge (and crush) to himself.
> 
> Yuuri wants to know why the **** Chris is in his room, wrapped around him with Victor.
> 
> Why is Mickey in Barcelona? He didn't make it to the GPF.
> 
> Yurio is protective of Yuuri. *aww* And tries to break Victor's spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I know I said 12 chapters, but because I goofed it'll be 13. 
> 
> You all are great. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and the kudos!

Almost as soon as they made it to their room in Barcelona, Yuuri’s head hit the pillow and he was out cold. Much to Victor’s chagrin, who did his very best trying to coax his love awake.

“Yuuri~,” Victor said, poking a cheek. “Let’s go to the pool.”

Snore.

“Yuuurii!” Victor prodded.

Snore. Roll over. Snore.

“ _Yuuuuriii!!_ ” he whined like a child, grasping Yuuri’s shoulder and shaking him to no avail. “Tch.” Victor handled travel far better than Yuuri and wasn’t in the slightest bit sleepy, so he left Yuuri to his nap, changed into his swim trunks and headed up to the rooftop pool to unwind in his own way.

The clear night sky held his gaze, thousands of stars twinkling down at him, carrying his thoughts back to Yuuri as he contemplated the last several months. It was a bit more brisk than he’d anticipated, though, and he shivered and sneezed.

“Even Barcelona is cold in December,” he muttered, sniffling, snot running down his nose.

***

“I thought, other than me, only a Russian would be stupid enough to get in the pool this time of year. I guess I was right,” a familiar voice pulled Victor further from his thoughts. 

“Chris!” Victor exclaimed, surprised. Although, what Chris just said had a point. Russians and Swiss were built to withstand cold weather in the same way Arizonians* are built to withstand stupidly dry heat and hot weather. Leaving the pool blessedly free of people in the current climate, making it the perfect place to replenish one’s energy.

“Hi, Coach Victor!” Chris said, genuine mirth in his cadence. “And, here I was hoping to go skinny dipping.”

From his position in the pool, Victor stared up at Chris and decided not to immediately assume the worst. The tone in which Chris greeted him, felt welcome and familiar. Like the old Chris. The fun, enjoyable creature, who in spite of them not being physically compatible was otherwise a delight to be around. In truth, Victor missed his friend, but knew at the time they couldn’t even be that. Perhaps, this was a turning point. He wasn’t entirely convinced Chris wasn’t dangerous.

“Don’t let me stop you. I’ll even take photos for you,” Victor replied, playing along. It’s something he would have done for his friend in the past, anyway.

What followed was an impromptu photoshoot with Chris not being quite as naked as he’d originally stated he intended, which Victor found a bit odd, but didn’t make mention of it. _*Snap* *Snap* *Snap*_

“Since you left, I’m one of the oldest…” Chris sighed, sipping from his flute, melancholy, “and I’m only twenty-five.”

 _*Snap*_ “Geez, Chris. I’m not _that_ old,” Victor groused. “I’ve plenty of life left in me.” _*Snap* *Snap*_

Chris chuckled and finished his flute, taking the now champagne laced strawberry into his mouth, taking a healthy bite and savoring it. “Mm, I’ve no doubt.” _*Snap* *Snap* *Snap* *Snap*_ “So, Yuuri did really amazing in China, right? I was impressed how much he’s changed under your…tutelage,” he offered as conversation.

Chris had to work really hard to bite his tongue to not reveal what he knew about Victor and Yuuri. He had to work really hard because he had it all but seared onto his brain, having watched it more than a couple dozen times since he found it. He had to work really hard because it was difficult looking Victor in the eye. 

“Oh?” Victor’s interest piqued and he delighted a little bit. “You really think he has?”

“He was like a totally different person,” Chris murmured, his thoughts drifting. “His Eros is kind of amazing, no?”

Victor smiled wide. “You have no idea.”

Chris lifted his empty flute to his lips, and looked away, blushing. _Oh, I do. Damned empty glass!_ “So, where is our little Yuuri this evening?” He hoped he didn’t sound too obvious.

“ _My_ dear little prince is getting his beauty sleep right now,” Victor grinned, looking over his phone at Chris. _*Snap* *Snap*_

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Chris sighed, looking out at the skyline.

***

 _‘Our’ little…_ _Yuuri_ _? Since when is he ‘ours’ and since_ ** _when_** _is he_ not _‘piggy?’ Curious._ “ _My_ dear little prince is getting his beauty sleep right now,” Victor replied with a grin, looking at Chris over his phone.

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Chris said, turning his focus to the horizon.

“Chris?” Victor’s curiosity was definitely piqued now, and he dropped his hands into his lap.

“Hm?” Their eyes met and Chris blushed a bit, his eyes flicking away nervously. “What?”

Victor’s head cocked a bit. “It is?” It wasn’t that he disagreed, it was that he was surprised. Last he was aware, Chris _loathed_ Yuuri.

Sighing heavily, Chris replied, “I know, that must sound a little strange coming from me.”

Victor raised an eyebrow. “A little?”

“Ha, fair enough.” Chris fell quiet for a moment before he exhaled. “I guess I wanted to apologize to you both,” he said, softly contrite.

“Huh?” Not what Victor was expecting.

***

Moonlight spilled into the room, rousing Yuuri from his well-deserved nap. Fumbling for his glasses, he put them on upon discovery, only to also discover Victor’s absence. “Huh? Where’s Victor?”

Scooping up his phone, he accessed it and started to scroll through FigureSkatersRUs and didn't find anything particularly interesting, so he switched platforms. A post by Chris of him and Victor hanging out at the pool, seemingly innocently splashed up on his screen. Initially, it grabbed his heart and twisted his stomach, but Yuuri decided to try not to dwell on it for long, proceeding to scroll further down his feed. Phichit, JJ and his...fiancée? Yurio and his Angels via Mira… 

Then, back up to the pool picture of Chris and Victor. It was innocent, right? Surely, if something more than just a goofy photo of them posing poolside had occurred, Chris wouldn’t have missed the opportunity to shove it in Yuuri’s face? Right?

Back to FSRU. Nothing from Chris. No texts. Just the one photo on Insta. This should have alleviated Yuuri’s suspicions, but it did little to settle his nerves. Never mind his ridiculous declaration at the press conference after the Chu-Shikoku-Kyushu Championship. He never said much, but when he did, boy did he _say_ it with his chest. Yuuri dropped his phone and fell back to the bed.

 _I know what love is now and I’m stronger for it, and I’ll prove it with a Grand Prix Final gold medal._ Yuuri shoved his face in his pillow and whined. “Help me, Victor…”

Indulgence in self-pity was thwarted when the door flung open violently, revealing Victor wrapped in a towel and… Chris? Behind him pulling a ridiculous pose in a robe. _What the fuck is going on?_

“Yuuuriii! I’m freezing! Please draw a hot bath!” Victor cried, hopping from foot to foot.

“Yuuri, can you make coffee, too?” Chris asked, standing behind Victor. 

“You were still asleep?” Victor queried, entering the room and discarding his towel.

Yuuri had zero time to process anything before Victor _and_ Chris leapt onto the bed and onto Yuuri, wrapping their cold bodies around his rather warm one.

“Whoa! Y-You’re freezing! Quit clinging to me! Both of you!” _What is happening? Am I still asleep? I must still be asleep. Chris_ **_hates_ ** _me. An_ _incredibly_ _lucid nightmare. The only possible explanation._

“Yuuriii~,” Victor cooed, rubbing against Yuuri’s warmth, “Warm me up!”

“Yuuri, where’s the coffee?” Chris chortled, still clinging to Yuuri himself.

 _How? How did I end up literally in bed with two of the hottest figure skaters on the planet? Wake up, Katsuki. Wake up!_ “I-I can’t do either of those things with you two idiots clinging to me!” Yuuri cried, managing to slip from their clutches.

“Waaah! Yuuri!” Victor whined, collapsing to the bed, Chris doing so likewise several inches from him, the two giggling as though they’d shared a private joke.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to do. It had been a long time since he’d really thought about Chris in any capacity other than passing, so it was jarring to basically wake up to him crashing into his room. Onto him on his bed, next to Victor. “Excuse me,” he muttered, and dashed into the safe haven of the bathroom before he had a full-on panic attack. _What is he doing here? Why did Victor bring him here?_ Yuuri scrambled for what he didn’t know on the countertop, frantic. It was all he could do to keep from curling into a fetal position in the shower, though he was seriously considering it.

It might have been immediate, it might have been several minutes, it could have been an hour, Yuuri wasn’t sure, but at some point Victor entered the bathroom, closing himself in with Yuuri. “Yuuri? Are you okay?” Startled, Yuuri screamed and flipped around, putting his back against the sink, items strewn everywhere from the sudden outburst, looking desperate. Taking a half step back, slightly shocked, Victor put his hands up in truce. “Yuuri, it’s just me. What’s wrong?”

Yuuri thought he was opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Just ventriloquist mouth, open, shut, open, shut. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. Finally, “You’re leaving, right? You’ve come to get your stuff and go off with him, right?!” The only possible explanation for allowing Chris in Yuuri’s safe space. To utterly _destroy it_. “Fine, go, I don’t care,” he choked and walked to the shower. “Just get him _out of here_.”

***

Briefly, Victor was stunned, but then he stopped to think. _Oh._ **_Oh._ ** _Der’mo_ _._ Although, now that the damage was done, he wasn’t sure what he should do. “Yuu-”

“Just go already!” Yuuri hissed, turning on the water in the shower and slumping to the ground, fully clothed. “Maybe Celestino will have me back,” he wondered to himself on the verge of a full meltdown. “No, I should have just retired…yeah, I’ll just retire…” Tears spilled down his cheeks as he stared wildly ahead.

“I’m not going anywhere, Yuuri,” Victor sighed, climbing into the shower and sitting down behind Yuuri. “And, neither are you,” he said, wrapping his body around him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t consider what bringing Chris to our room unannounced would do to you.” Yuuri flinched and tried to pull away from Victor, but Victor wouldn’t allow it. “Now, now, come on,” he whispered, soothingly, kissing the nape of Yuuri’s neck. “ _Hontou ni gomen_ ,” he sighed, sweetly, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri, hopefully recreating the sensation of his ropes.

“You can’t-” Yuuri shuddered, choking, “you can’t _do_ that to me, Victor. You **can’t** ,” Yuuri cried, letting it out because Victor learned what to do when Yuuri cried: not to let Yuuri dwell or stew, and just hold him. “I can’t… **_Why_**?” _Low blow speaking Japanese, Victor no baka!!_

Cradling a hiccuping Yuuri close to him and stroking his wet hair, Victor replied, “You might not believe this, but he wants to apologize to you.”

It wasn’t abrupt, but Yuuri pulled out of Victor’s embrace and stared back at him quizzically. “He what now?”

Smirking, Victor repeated, “He wants to apologize to you.” Yuuri blinked. “And, if we stay in here much longer, he might think you’ve rejected him entirely.”

“I- Right, I just… it’s just… I thought he hated me?” Yuuri murmured, clinging to Victor.

“Well, my prince, that’s probably why he wants to apologize,” Victor noted, kissing Yuuri’s lips gently and brushing his wet cheeks with a thumb.

***

Chris still lay on the bed, gazing around the room from his belly. It was like his room, straightforward with a couple of beds, closet, chair. But this was Yuuri’s room. Victor’s, too, but _Yuuri’s_. It was still warm where Yuuri had been laying when he and Victor came in. Burying his face in the sheets, Chris inhaled deeply, holding his breath in the attempt to commit to memory the way Yuuri smelled. _I’m such a goner_ , he thought, crushing Yuuri’s pillow to his face.

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed upon hearing commotion just beyond the bathroom door. Fixing his robe and then running his fingers through his hair, Chris tried his best to look casual. Crossing and uncrossing his legs, situating himself this way and that. Finally, he decided it looked more natural to act natural and pulled out his phone, and started to scroll through SNS feeds. 

The world slowed down around Chris when the bathroom door finally swung open. Victor came out first, chatting over his shoulder to Yuuri, who had a towel in his hand and was, apparently, drying his hair. _That is weird, why would Yuuri be drying his-_ Until that instant, Victor’s larger frame kept Yuuri’s far more slender one hidden from view. But when he moved out of the way… 

Soaked. Yuuri was soaked. His clothes were _soaked_ , just _clinging_ to him _everywhere_. Chris didn’t know where to put his eyes; on Yuuri’s well-sculpted chest with hardened nipples and abs sucking in at his belly button, or on the delicious hillock bulging between his powerful thighs, or the thighs themselves. He certainly was not aware that his mouth was hanging open or that he licked his lips, and he no longer cared about the ‘why’ behind so much wetness.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Chris!” Victor demanded, snapping Chris to attention.

“I-I’m sorry, I-” Chris stammered at a total loss for words. _Fuck, fuck,_ **_fuck_** _._

“I was getting that bath ready for Victor and slipped right in,” was Yuuri’s story, a beautiful flush to his cheeks. He wasn’t looking Chris in the eye or at all, for that matter.

“Yeah, we weren’t _doing_ anything, scandalous,” Victor said, playfully dramatic. “Get your mind out of the gutter!”

Chris couldn’t take it. “I know you’re Eros and Agape,” he blurted. _Oh, shit. What am I doing? Stop talking. Right now, Christophe. Zip it._

The cold outside suddenly seemed preferable to the atmosphere inside, it became so chilly. 

“Eh?” Yuuri asked, stunned.

Laughing it off, Victor replied, “Of _course_ , he’s Eros, but Yurio is Agape.”

Chris shook his head. “No, no. Not on the ice…” _Shut. Up. Stupid mouth._ “I found your kinbaku video-”

Chris had never seen Victor’s eyes become so dark so quickly the entire tenure of their relationship. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, **_Chris_**.”

“Ah! No! No!” Suddenly, Chris realized, _this must feel like a shakedown._ “No! I- ah… I just- I’ve watched it over and over. And, _over_ ,” he admitted, breathlessly, hoping they’d understand. “I just wanted to tell you that I think you’re so incredibly exquisite together. The way you compliment each other…” He closed his eyes and turned his head away. “No one can compete with that. Only a fool would try.”

***

“Eh?” Yuuri gasped, freshly frozen. _What did he-? Why is Victor laughing? This is anything but funny!_

“Of _course_ , he’s Eros, but Yurio is Agape,” Victor laughed, smoothly.

“No, no. Not on the ice…” Chris stammered, looking nervous. “I found your kinbaku video-”

 _No, no, no, no, no, no! No one was supposed to recognize us! No!_ Yuuri could feel himself start to collapse, but was powerless to do anything about it. Victor’s voice sounded far more grim than he’d ever heard it, but he couldn’t make out the words because it was so far away. Then, Chris started mumbling, making it completely impossible to decipher a single phrase. Down, down, Yuuri felt his legs finally cease their function and he tumbled to the ground.

***

“Eh?” Yuuri asked, stunned.

Victor couldn’t help but laugh, “Of _course_ , he’s Eros, but Yurio is Agape.” Never could he have imagined what he’d hear next.

“No, no. Not on the ice…” Chris began falling over his words. “I found your kinbaku video-”

Victor’s eyes turned dark as his face took on the characteristics of a pending sea storm. _Sukin syn. I will kill you. I will strangle you with my bare hands and smile while you gasp for breath._ “I don’t know what you’re talking about, **_Chris_**.” _How dare you?_ **_How_ ** **_fucking_ ** **_DARE you!_** Everything turned red. Bright. Red.

“Ah! No! No!” Chris flailed, scrambling quickly for words. “No! I- ah… I just- I’ve watched it over and over. And, _over_ ,” he admitted, breathlessly. _Is he blushing?_ “I just wanted to tell you that I think you’re so incredibly exquisite together. The way you compliment each other…” He closed his eyes and turned his head away. “No one can compete with that. Only a fool would try.”

That’s when they both heard **_whump!_ ** “Huh?” Victor’s attention torn away from Chris, he was shocked to see Yuuri on the ground. “Yuuri!” Falling to his knees next to Yuuri, Victor gently lifted him into his lap. “Yuuri!”

***

When Yuuri opens his eyes, they’re immediately captured by Victor’s serene pools of blue. “Oh! Thank goodness!” Victor gasped, pulling Yuuri into a crushing hug. “Don’t worry me like that!” Victor demanded, refusing to let go.

Gingerly, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, burying his face in Victor’s neck. “Gomen.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry, Yuuri,” Chris broke in. Having learned his lesson, he decided it best to stand aside and not be in Yuuri’s face when the man finally returned to consciousness. “I fucked a lot of things up.”

“Chris…” Yuuri muttered, taking the chance to look at him.

“And, I promise, your secret is safe with me, I just…” he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away, “I really wish I’d been there in person.”

Victor choked on his saliva, throwing a shocked look at his former lover. “Huh?!”

“I’ve managed to gain an appreciation,” Chris said, playfully snobbish, sticking his nose in the air. 

“For kinbaku or…” Victor replied, reading Chris’s features, “for Yuuri?”

It was Chris’s turn to choke. He coughed, clearing his throat. “Uhm…”

“Hang on a second-” Yuuri said, trying to interject. He wasn’t entirely certain he wanted to hear the rest of this conversation. 

Dawning in Victor’s eyes, when he realized. “Ooooh!”

“No,” Chris’s tone pleaded with Victor. “No.” Hands went up in defense of the pending blow.

“You fell…”

“Victor…” It wasn't going to work, though. Chris was about to get hit full force in the face.

“…in love with Yuuri! Ah, well, he does have that effect on people,” Victor grinned, casting a look back at Yuuri whose face was beet red.

“So, I’m gonna go,” Chris said, turning toward the door. “I’ll catch you two…later.” And, with that Chris withdrew, leaving Yuuri and Victor alone in their room.

Yuuri fell back to the comfort and safety of his mattress, throwing an arm over his face. “What the hell just happened?” he asked with a groan.

Victor shrugged, and moved to straddle Yuuri. “I think Chris has developed a little crush on you,” he grinned, removing Yuuri’s arm from his face so that Victor could see those beautiful brown eyes of his. “Can you blame him?”

“You’re all nuts,” Yuuri sighed.

Suddenly, Victor straightened and looked ahead. “Nuts! Before we go back home to Hasetsu I want to get some nuts, Yuuri!”

***

“Yay!”

“Salud!”

“Perfecto!”

“Yeah! I haven’t shopped in ages. This is fun!” Victor exclaimed, excited Yuuri had suggested sight-seeing rather than remaining in as was a rather regular occurrence. Barcelona was beautiful this time of year and Victor was only more than happy to show Yuuri around.

“Hey, let me take a breather,” Yuuri panted, dropping onto a bench. Laden down with bags of Victor’s spoils, Yuuri welcomed the chance to catch his breath. Victor was really testing his stamina today.

“I would’ve liked to shop when the Euro was weaker, though,” Victor spun in a circle. “You don’t want anything, Yuuri?”

“Oh… uhmn,” Yuuri shook his head, catching his breath.

Standing thoughtfully, Victor suddenly looked as though he’d made a decision.“Yuuri! I’ll buy you a suit for your birthday! I think you should burn the suit and tie you wore at that press conference,” he said, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and tugging him off into the crowd.

“Huh? Wait, you don’t have to! I kind of like that suit!” Yuuri replied, scrambling to keep up with Victor while also taking care of all the bags. “Neh, Victor!!!”

In their haste, Yuuri wasn’t able to grab all the bags that weighed him down, but neither of them noticed the bag of nuts left behind on that comfy bench. It wasn’t left for long, though, as they’d had an admirer following after them who scooped up the bag giving it a new home. 

***

 _Riding on the back of a motorcycle with this guy is a thousand times better than getting swallowed whole by Yuri’s Angels_ , Yuri decided, clinging to Otabek as they rode through the city. _Just let me breathe for half a second you annoying bit-_

These thoughts are torn from him when he sees Victor tugging Yuuri along, Yuuri bogged down with a million packages. Probably, all belonging to Victor. _Ugh, those two idiots_ , he groaned, inwardly, rolling his eyes. Not far behind them, he saw Mickey, carrying a single bag, and Emil walking relatively quickly in the same direction, Emil trailing Mickey. _That guy can’t leave his sister alone for a_ _second_ _, fucking creep. She’s probably hiding from you, dude._

***

“Damn, lost ‘em,” Mickey mumbled to himself, searching among the crowd of people. “Shit.”

“Lost who?” Emil asked, catching up to Mickey. “Who were you looking for? Sara is probably hanging out with Mira…”

“I wasn’t looking for her,” Mickey replied, curtly, the brown bag with green print clutched angrily in his hand. “I was trying to catch up to- Forget it. Let’s head back to the hotel. I don’t want to run into Sara too early. She’ll just send me home,” he groused, starting back in the opposite direction.

“You think so?” Emil asked, following once more after Mickey.

“I mean, probably. She pretty much broke up with me, you know,” Mickey growled.

Laughing, Emil replied, “You were dating?”

Mickey didn’t find this all that amusing and stopped short, turning quickly on Emil. “I’m her _twin_ , idiot! We started out together, we should _stay_ together. Don’t you think? She should want **me** around,” he said, storming off.

 _Ah, no_ , Emil thought, _that’s…_ “Sure, Mickey,” Emil reticently agreed, tailing after him. Not that they noticed it, but off in the background, someone could be heard celebrating a marriage.

***

After the impromptu hangout session with Mari, Minako - it was actually good to see _those_ two, like seeing his surrogate big sister and auntie again - Otabek, the grossest pair on the planet, Christophe Giacometti, and Phichit Chulanont, Otabek dropped Yuri off at the hotel entrance, zooming off into the night going who knows where.

It was nice to have a friend. Yuri wasn’t aware of the small smile on his lips as he stepped onto the elevator. He hit the number for his floor and the doors started sliding shut before a hand caught it and stopped it. _Der’mo_ _._ Quickly, he pulled his headphones on - no sound - so whomever climbed on the lift with him would be discouraged from trying to make irritating small talk. His night just went from great to not so great when Mira and Sara joined him on the elevator. _This is just fucking_ **_great_** _._

“Oh, that guy was _so_ into you, Sara! Did you get his number?” Mira chortled, not immediately noticing the ever falling back Yuri in the lift with them. 

Also, not presently aware of the blonde sprite in the corner, trying desperately to remain unnoticed, Sara replied, “Of _course_ , I did, Mira! It’s been nice not having Mickey around for once. I’m actually _able_ to do that!” Excitedly, Sara was already typing out a message to the new number. “I can’t believe I convinced him to stay home. Talk about a miracle.” 

_Wait. Crispino isn’t here with his sister? Emil didn’t make it to the Finals, either, so why is he here? She’s gonna be pissed when she finds out._ Yuri rolled his eyes in their sockets, still attempting to remain small and unseen. He still wanted nothing to do with conversation of any kind.

“That _is_ a miracle. So, who’s cuter, this new guy or _Sueng Gil_?” Mira asked, teasingly before finally noticing Yuri. “Ah, Yuri! I haven’t seen you all day!”

A full body shiver tugged Yuri from the safety of his soundless headphones and corner, and he knew his reaction had betrayed that he wasn't actually listening to anything. “There’s a reason for that,” he grumbled, as she pulled him into a hug, smooshing his face into her chest. “Get _off_ of me, Mira!” he growled, shoving her away. _Blaaah!_

“Aww, I just wanted to give my li’l brother a hug!” she said, giggling and mussing his hair.

“I’m _not_ your brother, idiot!” he cried, swatting at her hand.

“Aww, the one I never had!” she teased.

Mercifully, the doors dinged and opened on his floor, giving him an escape route from the nonsense that was dealing with Mira Babicheva. As Yuri made his way to his room his thoughts drifted to the inane conversation Mira shared with Sara before they knew he was there. _“I can’t believe I also convinced him to stay home.”_ _He isn’t home, though. Unless, ‘home’ is suddenly Barcelona_ , which Yuri, for reasons beyond his control, knew for a fact wasn’t. _Then, who the hell was he chasing down like a bat outta hell?_

Yuri rewound the moment he saw Mickey and tried to remember what he had been thinking about just before, then suddenly, he halted in the middle of the hallway and he stared off momentarily. _Was he chasing after Katsudon? Or Victor? Ahhhh, he’s not only a creep, he’s fucking_ **_stupid_** _, too._

The following morning, Yuri woke staring at the ceiling. Unhappy about the fact he’d ignored his original instinct to tell Victor about Mickey when he first noticed Mickey trying to will Katsudon to death with his eyeballs. Because now that he’d seen Mickey trailing them _both_ , Yuri wasn’t able to shove it to the back of his mind like he usually would. Not even during morning practice. Never mind the obnoxious news he heard the night before that Victor and Katsudon were apparently getting _married_ if Katsudon wins gold at the Final. Maybe a walk would help clear his mind. 

Yuri headed out and absently made his way to the beach. When he looked up and realized where he was, he also saw Victor standing alone, staring out as his upraised hand. _That asshole. What is he doing? Gah, he just pisses me off_ , Yuri thought, momentarily forgetting his concern about Mickey. The competitive figure skater in him screamed to the surface, tearing him open, upon approach. _Are they_ **_really_ ** _getting_ _married_ _? Victor? Getting_ **_married_** _? To Katsudon? No, that idiot is coming back to the ice._

**_WHAM! WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM!!!!!!_ **

“Victor Nikiforov is dead!” Yuri announced after delivering several devastating blows to Victor’s back.

“Mm, then, I suppose I won’t be needing that spine anymore,” Victor mused, after regaining his composure. Slowly, he turned his attention to the offending creature.

“Why do you look so happy to be looking after that damn pig?” Yuri shot at him.

Facing him fully, Victor took the two steps necessary to close the distance between him and the sprite, before lowering himself to Yuri’s level. “Did you want to compete against me?” he asked with a smirk.

Snorting, Yuri replied, “don’t be so full of yourself. Not all skaters look up to you. Just go away already, geezer.” In a flash, Victor held Yuri’s small face in his huge hand, forcing eye contact, holding him there for an uncomfortable amount of time. “The ring you got from that pig is garbage,” he muttered, through squished cheeks, “I’ll win just to prove how incompetent his owner is.” Shoving Victor’s hand off him he growled, “Let me go!”

Victor simply stared down at him. Eyes impassive, that irritating faux grin plastered across his lips. _He’s so goddamn annoying._ Turning, Yuri started to walk off but stopped and offered, off-hand, “This place reminds me of Hasetsu’s ocean.”

“I thought that, too, but you couldn't have started with that and saved my spine?” Victor agreed.

“Well, you’re spineless, so I didn’t think you’d notice, anyway,” Yuri snorted, “I actually had something I wanted to tell you.”

“Short of insulting my fiancé?” Victor asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, Yuri let it go. “There’s been a couple of times I’ve noticed Crispino staring at Yuuri.”

Victor laughed, “Sara? She stares at _everyone_ , Yurio. And, anyway, who doesn’t like looking at Yuuri? He’s gorgeous.”

“I’m not talking about _her_ , dumbass, I’m talking about her crazy stalker of a brother, **Mickey** ,” Yuri clarified.

This stood Victor at attention. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Yuri replied, and proceeded to explain the events he witnessed and his concerns behind them. “It could be nothing, but it could be something. Just… Keep an eye on Katsudon, okay?”

“Were he Medusa in the flesh, I would not avert my eyes,” Victor waxed poetic. _But why would Mickey care about Yuuri?_

Gagging, Yuri wandered off, leaving Victor where he stood, his attention back on the ocean and his future with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der’mo - shit (expression) in Russian  
> Sukin syn - whoreson in Russian
> 
> *people from the arid and incredibly hot state of Arizona, USA, like me. It's stupidly hot and dry and hot. Did I mention hot? It's HOT. February? Hot. April? Hot. August? Find a freezer and stay in it until January. Which is also, HOT.


	11. Facing the Banshee: Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri replaces Victor's nuts after breaking his heart.
> 
> SL Nagy of the Rendőrség has an interesting hobby. 
> 
> Yuuri and Victor drop out of sight for a couple of days. 
> 
> The Rendőrség question their victim in Moscow and get a HUGE break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to move rather quickly from here on out. Thank you for reading, commenting, your suggestions and critique, and kudos! I appreciate all of it and you. <3
> 
> Geez, I hope I wrap this up in a cohesive way! To make sure, I'm not going to rush it. You deserve a worthy ending, not something I hacked out to meet a deadline I made up. I promise, however, not to make you wait too long for chapters 12 and 13. I might actually get this wrapped up in 12 chapters which was my original intention.

When Victor arrived back in their room, Yuuri was just exiting the restroom, a towel in hand, drying his hair. “Ohayou, Victor,” Yuuri smiled, when their eyes met. “Did you have a nice walk?”

“Ah, yes, thank you. I went to the seaside,” Victor returned the smile and raised Yuuri a kiss to his lips. “I’d like to take you there before we leave. It reminds me of Hasetsu’s seaside. I think you’d love it. Want to go down and get some breakfast?”

“Mm, just let me get dressed,” Yuuri agreed, moving to do so.

Downstairs in the lobby, they were greeted by Phichit and Chris having a vibrant conversation about the photo that made Phichit so famous in Beijing. 

“It was such a photogenic moment,” Phichit began, “it would have been tragic if I had allowed it to pass!” he finished, scrolling through more of the night with Chris looking over his shoulder. “Aren’t they _so cute_?”

“Admittedly, they are,” Chris sighed, dreamily, a gleam in his eye and a ruddiness to his cheeks. “Oh! Will you send me that one?” he requested, pointing out a less racy image of the two. “That’s a really good one. I’ll make that their icon.”

“Of course!” Phichit answered, doing so immediately.

“Thanks,” Chris said, checking his phone.

“What is happening?” Victor asked, squinting his eyes in suspicion. 

“This is _your_ fault,” Yuuri assured him.

“Ah! I was hoping I’d run into you before tonight!” Phichit exclaimed, seeing his friend and his friend’s beau. “Let’s all grab breakfast together! Chris and I were just on our way.”

Looking at each other mildly confused, Yuuri and Victor each shrugged, agreeing simultaneously, “Sure.” 

On their way out, they caught up to Yuri and Otabek, who were ostensibly on their way to breakfast, as well. “Oh, no. Can’t I eat a single meal without you two ruining it?!” Yuri exclaimed, not sounding as annoyed as he thought he did.

“No one has said anything about breakfast, Yurio,” Victor laughed, softly, “but if you’d like to join us, you’re welcome to.”

Turning to Otabek, who simply nodded, Yuri agreed with a passive shrug. “Fine.”

Occupying a table at a nearby cafe, the six of them chatted idly as they enjoyed their respective meals. Only Victor, toward the end of their meal, quietly recognizing Mickey leaning against the facade of the building across the street. Seemingly, their eyes locked, and when they did Mickey pushed off the wall and walked away out of sight.

“Everything okay, Victor?” Yuuri asked, noticing Victor’s sudden silence. Placing his hand on top of Victor’s, he gave a gentle squeeze.

“Hm?” Victor replied, startled from his thoughts. “Yes, everything’s fine, Yuuri,” he reassured Yuuri, placing his free hand on top of Yuuri’s. “Nothing worth mentioning. We should think about getting back, though. You should get some more rest until we have to absolutely be at the rink tonight.”

“Trying to sound like a coach never suits you,” Yuuri rolled his eyes, sighing as he followed Victor’s lead as he stood from the table and they took their leave.

***

“Sara!” Mickey bellowed, popping up out of nowhere.

Surprised, Sara nearly dropped her phone. “Why are you here, Mickey? I’m the one who made it to the Final!”

Getting in her face, Mickey snorted like a boar, “I’m standing guard to make sure the hyenas don’t touch you!”

Popping up suddenly, Emil offered, “Let’s go to a club after this!”

“Gah, all you ever want to do is go to the _club_ ,” Mickey groused over his shoulder. Taking the newly vacated by Mira seat next to Sara, Emil sitting next to him.

“It’s better than what you usually want to do, which is stare at people,” Emil laughed, teasingly. 

Sara laughed and reached over Mickey to playfully tap Emil on the knee. “He has the _worst_ staring problem, doesn’t he?!” And, they both laughed, Mickey turning red in between them.

And, maybe, just _maybe_ if Katsuki had landed that quad flip, he’d have earned the right to court Sara, but seeing as how he _hadn’t_ , things hadn’t changed. Katsuki would be kept away from Sara.

***

How could he fuck up that landing? _How?_ **_HOW?!_ ** Yuuri sat, dismayed and disillusioned in the kiss and cry. _Furious_ with himself. It didn’t matter he’d never landed it cleanly in practice. It didn’t matter it was the most difficult jump and no one had ever landed it cleanly except for Victor. It didn’t matter that- It took Yuri kicking the bench to pull him from his spiralling thoughts. 

“How long are you two idiots gonna sit in the kiss and cry?!” Yuri shouted, delivering a powerful slam with his foot to the bench, sending them flying off onto the floor.

“Y-yurio…” Yuuri murmured, momentarily stunned, gazing up at the blonde.

***

“Davai,” Victor offered, equally stunned. But now, he was also distracted because from his seat on the ground, his attention was drawn to the area in the stands reserved for the skaters. Next to Sara sat Mickey, and what Yuri told him earlier that day sprang forth invading his most prominent thoughts. Then, he remembered Mickey skulking across from the cafe they’d breakfasted at earlier. It was all so distracting, that he wandered off toward the skater section, leaving Yuuri to do his post-skate interview alone.

At the top of the stairs, once more Victor was distracted, a brief yet welcomed reprieve from more pressing matters. This time by Yuri gliding across the ice like the most graceful of swans. _My, how grown he’s become_ , Victor thought. _He’s really found what makes Yuri,_ **_Yuri_** _. Ah!_ **_Both arms!_ ** _Amazing!_ Victor was astonished and proud like a dad. _And, I’m very grateful to him for keeping such a good eye on Yuuri when we were separated. Seems to be quite the protective step-son. I’ll have to get him something for Potya as a ‘thank you.’_

***

“Huh? Where’s Victor?” Yuuri asked himself, suddenly realizing he was giving his interview alone. Certainly, an unusual occurrence. When he found him, Victor seemed far away. Further away than Yuuri had felt in an incredibly long time. “Victor-” Further than ever before.

“Hm?” When Victor turned to face Yuuri, he smiled, falsely.

“Oh, I was just wondering how it was going, too,” Yuuri replied, equally false. _What was that chill just now?_

***

“Chris is about to skate, let’s go find a seat,” Victor suggested. His every intention of not sitting anywhere near Mickey, but Yuuri, oblivious to the potential danger of sitting next to Sara, gravitated toward the people he was familiar with, doing exactly that. Sighing inwardly, Victor took the seat next to Yuuri and tried to ignore that Mickey was three seats away.

Focusing ahead on the ice, Victor tried to act as natural as possible watching Chris skate. While Chris had apologized to Yuuri, there was still the matter of what Victor considered a veiled threat: Chris’s knowledge and mention of their kinbaku video. It remained to be seen whether or not Chris could be trusted with such a huge secret. _On one hand, if my suspicions about Chris are correct, right now, Yuuri is safe. The safest he could possibly be. Though, Chris didn’t exactly threaten his life…_ Victor thought, his finger placed gently on his chin, _but if Mickey is upset with Yuuri for imagined reasons, Yuuri is in the DANGER ZONE, though Mickey hasn’t threatened Yuuri, either. Having Chris to worry about is one thing, but this Mickey thing makes little to no sense. How oblivious is he that he thinks Yuuri is after Sara?_

***

Mickey sat stone-faced, watching as Chris did his thing on the ice. He wasn’t really paying attention to his skate, though. Mickey didn’t really care. Chris had never shown Sara any bit of interest, so Mickey returned the favor and showed him less. No, who _he_ cared about was the pervert who just sat down next to Sara. _He’s so obvious, it’s disgusting_ , he thought. 

Absently, he cracked open a pistachio and popped the nut into his mouth. _Sitting beside her like that. Tch._ Another shell cracked, another freed pistachio eaten. _I need to get him away from her._ Shell cracked, pistachio eaten.

“At least _share_ , Mickey!” Sara complained, taking the assortment of nuts out of his lap and helping herself to a macadamia, offering some across Mickey to Emil. “Sorry he’s so rude,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Helping himself, Emil replied, “Eh, you get used to it.”

***

A minor kerfuffle caught Victor’s attention out of the corner of his eye, but not wanting to be conspicuous, he remained facing forward, trying to work out with quick side glances what was happening to his far right. _What is going on over there?_ Quick glance. _What isn’t he sharing?_ A bit of a longer glance. _Well, that’s a weird coincidence. That’s the same combination and brand of nuts we purchased the other day that we misplaced. Hm, you don’t suppose…? Has he really been following us?_

***

Another person who wasn’t really watching Chris’s skate was Yuuri, as he was more focused on Victor, who looked _more than pleased_ by whatever was going on, on the ice. _Victor… I thought the same thing when he watched Yurio earlier, but…_ Was Victor missing the ice? Or worse? Scouting another student? Yuuri began to feel sick. It wasn’t until Yurio’s foot slammed down between them, that he even realized to whom he was sitting next. 

***

 _Didn’t I tell that idiot to keep an eye on Katsudon?_ **_Especially_ ** _around Crispino? Why is he sitting next to Sara?_ Yuri thought, as he made his way up to the area reserved for the skaters. He was still riding high, no doubt, but he’d better sit close by just in case. So, behind them, Yuri went, taking a seat directly behind Katsudo and Sara. _If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself._

He still wasn’t sure what to think about Chris’s program. _Adults are so freaking weird. Katsudon’s Eros is much better than whatever this is supposed to be._ **_Not_ ** _that I’d ever tell that idiot!_ By the end of Chris’s skate, Yuri noticed Sara squirm closer to Yuuri and took it upon himself to block her path, so to speak, by slamming his feet down between them on the back of a seat and shouting “Davai!” to Otabek, casually. _Keep your distance, lady._

***

“He’s great. That was very exotic! It felt so fresh!” Victor said, still looking thoughtfully at the ice, this time praising Otabek. _There it is again_ , Yuuri thought. _He must really want to go back. Keeping him is a_ **_sin_** _. I thought I’d be okay being_ **_that_ ** _person, but-_ Then, in the midst of his reverie, JJ began to fubar* his skate so badly, it left everyone speechless. Well, almost, because JJ reverted right back to being his displeasing self, sending Yurio into a tailspin, and short circuiting everyone else.

Afterward, Yuuri felt drained. It was different from how he usually felt after a skate. Usually, it was drained but exhilarated, this time it was drained but…just drained. Victor was longing for something Yuuri couldn't quite suss out. Either he wanted back on the ice or a new student. It was more than obvious to Yuuri and he had come to a decision.

***

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” Victor asked, furious. There his eyes go again, doing that weird thing they do when Yuuri causes _feelings_ inside him he’s not entirely certain what to do with. The anger was so immense, all Victor could do was let the tears fall. _You just broke up with me, why are you touching me so casually?!_ He was frozen with fury.

“Oh,” Yuuri said, lithe fingers had brushed Victor’s hair out of his eyes, “I’m just surprised to see you cry.”

“I’m mad, okay?!” Angry, Victor slapped Yuuri’s hand away. It was the first time he didn’t want to be touched by _Yuuri_. And, that was the most terrifying feeling Victor had ever felt in his life, and he never wanted to revisit it again, but right then, he thought he might strike Yuuri - **really** strike him - if he allowed the contact to continue.

“You’re the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final!” Yuuri defended, dumbly. 

“I thought you needed my help more,” Victor said, still unsure what to do about this water dripping from his eyes. _This only happens around Yuuri_ , he thought, bitterly. _Why does this only happen around_ **_Yuuri_** _?_

“Aren’t you going to make a comeback? You don’t have to worry about me-”

“How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you’re retiring?!” Victor stood before he’d even processed that he had, shoving Yuuri back.

***

 _Is he crying?_ Yuuri wondered. _I’ve never_ **_seen_ ** _him cry_ , he thought, _only the aftermath. Wow, he’s even pretty when he cries_ , his thought continued and soon fingers brushed silky silver strands out of the way in order to really appreciate the tears. _Of course he is, he’s always beautiful._

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” Victor asked, his voice even.

“Oh, I’m just surprised to see you cry,” Yuuri replied, still enthralled with the pulchritude before him.

“I’m mad, okay?!” Victor growled, slapping his hand away.

It was a shock. Never before had Victor done something like that. “You’re the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final!” Yuuri responded in the moment. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“I thought you needed my help more,” Victor sighed, blinking, causing more tears to fall freely.

“Aren’t you going to make a comeback? You don’t have to worry about me-”

“How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you're retiring?!” Suddenly, Victor leaned forward and stood up, putting his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder so aggressively, Yuuri was momentarily speechless. “How can you _do this_?!”

Staring up at Victor, sadly, Yuuri replied, “I can’t _keep_ you, Victor.” His throat constricted and his chest became tight. “I have to give you back.”

***

Confusion cast over Victor’s features as he pushed Yuuri back onto the bed and straddled him. “Give me back? Give me back to _who_?” Pinning him down, Victor demanded an answer.

Yuuri fell back easily, unconcerned, but staring up at Victor before turning his head to the side and sighing. “Everyone else. To you. The ice. You don’t belong to me, Victor. The world needs you back, it wants you back. Keeping you… It’s a sin.”

A breath hitched in Victor’s throat. _What? Of_ **_course_** _, I belong to Yuuri. It would be a sin to be released._ Another uncharacteristically forceful move from Victor, turned Yuuri’s face upward. “I’m not going anywhere, Yuuri. I don’t know what it is you’re trying to do to me here, but it isn’t funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny,” Yuuri sighed, resigned to his position beneath Victor. “Asking you to stay on as my coach when you go back to the ice is-”

“You’re not asking me! I’m not even sure I want to go back!” Victor sputtered. “I- I-”

Yuuri stared up at Victor, stunned. “You… What?”

Falling forward, allowing the water that so desperately wanted free from his tear ducts to flow, Victor drew Yuuri into his arms and buried his face in Yuuri’s neck. “Everyone wants something from me,” he sobbed, “everyone except you. Yuuri, please understand! There’s almost no reason to be on the ice at this point if _you’re_ not on it, too.” _I feel like I’m drowning again. It’s like the last time._ Victor hiccuped through sobs.

Tentatively, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, cradling his head in a hand. “Victor, I-”

“You’re too selfish, Yuuri!” Victor wailed in Yuuri’s ear. “You’re not the only one in this relationship, you know! Yuuri, you dummy!” Clinging to Yuuri, Victor tried his best to melt into Yuuri, so they’d be impossible to separate.

***

 _He doesn’t- What? Maybe I am selfish, but-_ “Victor,” Yuuri sighed, bracing himself against the scream. “Gomen, I didn’t consider your feelings,” he apologized, stroking platinum hair. “I just can’t shake this feeling that I’ve stolen a god and trapped him-”

Lifting himself off Yuuri, quickly, Victor looked up at the ceiling and howled. “I am NOT A GOD!!!!” Covering his face, Victor began to sob once more, this time uncontrollably, allowing his body to move with the sounds escaping him. “I’m not!!” For the first time in his life, Victor faced his banshee and just wailed.

Yuuri was paralyzed beneath Victor’s weight. Staring up at him, Yuuri was mesmerized, yet confused. He’d already made the decision to retire. Already resigned himself to relinquishing Victor to the people, but here Victor was telling Yuuri he wanted no part in that. _When did we fall in love? When did we become inseparable? What happened?_

Sitting up, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor once more, burying his face in his chest. “Ah, Victor, you are to many-”

“I’m no-” Victor began to wail again.

Yuuri squeezed him tightly, though, and continued, “But I see that we are all wrong, gomen, Vitya. _Prostite pozhaluysta_.” Crumbling into Yuuri’s arms, Victor carried on sobbing, Yuuri holding onto him for dear life. “How about this,” Yuuri began as he rocked them both, “we hold off on making any life-changing decisions until after the Final Skate?”

Still gasping for breath, Victor whimpered, “You… promise, you’ll… think… about… it?”

“If you promise you’ll think about it,” Yuuri chuckled, softly, stroking Victor’s hair. Victor only nodded, still clinging fiercely to Yuuri. “But you know…”

“Yuuri, you just promised!” Victor cried, pulling himself from the safety of Yuuri’s neck and staring down at him. Victor knew his face had to be a mess, all red and snotty, water just pouring out of his eyes, but he didn't care. If Yuuri loved him like he loved Yuuri, Yuuri would accept him. Snotty nose and all.

Laughing lightly, Yuuri responded, gently grasping Victor’s face in his hands, “I never said anything about ending us, I said ‘this.’” Victor stared curiously at him. “I mean, I was ready to retire from skating when we met,” he reminded Victor, gently wiping away tears with his thumbs. With the end of his shirt, Yuuri wiped Victor's snotty nose, a small smile on his lips as he did so. Yuuri had never seen Victor look more beautiful than he did right then. He was so vulnerable then, Yuuri recognized that he was truly in love with this man.

Drawing Yuuri back into his arms, Victor wrapped himself around the brunette again, so that Yuuri’s face was now in the crook of his neck. “I suppose that’s right,” he sighed, his body still trembling from crying. 

Feeling poorly for turning Victor’s mood sour, Yuuri squeezed Victor tighter and placed two soft lips on his neck, murmuring, “Honto ni gomen ne. Tell me what to do to make it up to you.”

Settling against Yuuri, locked together at the pelvis like a puzzle piece, Victor hummed, “Mm, give me a kiss.”

Victor tilted his head down to greet the softness of Yuuri’s lips with his own. It was tender and sweet, a lingering sampling of breath. When it did break, Yuuri asked, “Better?”

Shaking his head and removing Yuuri's glasses, Victor said, “Uhuh, one more.”

“Okay,” Yuuri smiled, pressing their lips together once more, this time with a little more pressure. Again, “Better?”

Another shake of Victor’s head, “Not yet. One more.” Lazy arms draped over Yuuri’s powerful back, as Victor’s mouth was covered completely by Yuuri’s, a taunting tongue enticing Victor to open his mouth and let it inside to dance with its partner. “Mmnf…”

Hands slid up Victor’s back, gripping him by his shoulders, giving Yuuri complete control over Victor’s movements. Holding him close and refusing to break the kiss, Yuuri rolled Victor onto his back, delving deeper into the kiss. Yuuri freed a single hand and brought it to the gap in Victor’s robe, obtaining access to his smooth, porcelain skin.

“Mnahn!” Victor gasped into Yuuri. The younger man had pinched a nipple harshly, and grinned into Victor when he gasped. “Nnh!”

Popping off Victor, smiling down at him and still rolling that nipple between his fingers, Yuuri asked, “How’s this?”

“Ahhhh, m-more,” Victor begged. “More.”

“Heh, with pleasure, Vitya,” Yuuri grinned, slyly. Opening his robe, Yuuri bared Victor to him in all his splendid Victor-glory. And, for a moment, he just appreciated him. The flush in his cheeks, the red swell in his lips, and the rise and fall of his chest as his breath came in short rapid spurts, the quiver in his belly and in his cock that dripped with precum. Ever so slightly, Yuuri could see Victor’s body trembling.

“Wo-would you stop _staring_?” Victor whined, covering his face with an arm.

“How can I stop staring at perfection? I’d sooner gouge out my eyes,” Yuuri replied, his eyes darting all over Victor’s form. “You stop hiding from me,” Yuuri scolded, removing Victor’s arm from its place on his face.

With the one arm removed, Victor used the other to hide himself again. “Stop staring! It’s embarrassing!”

Not interested in putting up with Victor’s sudden shyness, Yuuri yanked the tie from Victor’s robe free, rolled him temporarily onto his belly and bound the older man’s wrists behind his back. Rolling him back into his original position, Yuuri smirked. “I said no hiding from _me_ , Vitenka.”

“I’m not, I- You’re staring at me!” Victor cried, squirming.

“I am staring at you,” Yuuri said, a single digit trailing the program that brought him to Hasetsu over Victor’s torso, “because you’re beautiful and should be admired and appreciated.” Finally, making eye contact with Victor again, Yuuri smiled, softly. “Don’t you think? I mean, just _look at you_.”

Victor didn’t want to look at himself, though, he was too taken with the gorgeous creature above him. In truth, he loved it when Yuuri’s eyes looked only at him, drank in only him, coveted only _him_. “St-stop it!” he whined anyway. Oh, the little games they play.

“Haha, no,” Yuuri laughed, his eyes becoming dark and predatory, now making purposeful scans, taking his time to truly appreciate each hill and valley, dip and crevice. On their own, fingers from one hand chose and pinched the already tender nipple, while fingers from the other saturated themselves and began the tender, but satisfying work opening his love.

“Ngh! Yu- _u-uriii_!!” Victor gasped and jolted, his body arching deliciously. “Aaahhnnn...”

Leaning forward, Yuuri asked, lust dripping from his voice, “Is this better? Do you forgive me, my coach?” Slowly, he pushed fingers in and slowly pulled them out. Push in, an obstinate rub over Victor’s sweet spot, causing a delicious yelp, pull out to make the begging begin.

“N-n- _net_ ,” Victor dared to complain, digging his fingers into his palms. _“Net!”_

“No? Someone is greedy tonight,” Yuuri cooed in Victor’s ear, biting the lobe. “Are you sure you can’t forgive me?”

“You’re too selfish!” Victor whined, “you never consid- AHN!!” Suddenly, he threw his head back, his eyes flying open, and arched again, his nails digging into his palms.

It was unexpected, Yuuri wasn’t usually so impatient, but suddenly, Victor was full and felt like fireworks were exploding in his ears. “Neh, Victor,” Yuuri grunted, thrusting up harshly and holding inside, “do you forgive me now?”

Shuddering and sighing heavily, Victor panted, his eyes lulling closed as his head tilted forward slightly, “D-da-a, daa…” 

Satisfied that Victor would stop trying to hide, Yuuri freed his hands, then laced their fingers together above Victor’s head. Yuuri dipped down to kiss Victor, whispering, “Arigato, Vitenka, gomen.”

***

“You owe me a bag of nuts, Yuuri,” Victor pouted, his fists shoved in his lap. “I won’t forgive you until you replace my nuts!” he huffed. Just **mad** about his lack of nuts.

“I already told you I would, Victor,” Yuuri sighed, trying to finish his breakfast, but Victor glaring at him made the task nerve-wracking. “We’ll go after I’m finished eating, just stop staring at me.”

Victor’s pout turned into a wry smile. “Gee, where have I heard that before?” 

Yuuri’s face, neck, and ears all turned beet red. Sighing, Yuuri stood, grabbed his jacket and said, “Let’s go.”

“Yay!” Victor exclaimed, happily, trailing closely behind Yuuri, sparkling the whole way.

Once his nuts were replaced, Victor was content once more, clutching the bag tightly in order to not lose them again. “No one’s gonna touch _these_ nuts!” he announced, holding them up bold and proud. So boldly and proudly, several heads turned in their direction to see who made such a boisterous declaration.

Yuuri snorted and almost choked on the coffee he was sipping. “ _Victor_ ,” he gasped, just hopping out of the way of the coffee that shot out his nose. 

“What?” Victor asked, innocently enough that Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure he’d said what he’d said on purpose. Sometimes, it was hard to tell with him.

Shaking his head, Yuuri decided to let it go. “Nothing. Was there anywhere else you wanted to visit while we’re out?” And, for a moment, Yuuri thought he felt Victor about to say ‘yes, I want to go to place ‘x’,’ only for his mood to change completely and his response to be not at all what Yuuri expected.

“Uh, let’s get back, Yuuri,” Victor said, tugging on Yuuri’s coat. At first, Yuuri thought Victor was looking at him, but soon realized Victor was in fact looking _beyond_ him at something. When Yuuri tried to turn in the direction Victor faced, Victor placed a hasty but gentle hand to Yuuri’s cheek. “I-” biting his tongue Victor quickly searched for words that would be true, and not alarming at the same time.

Putting his hand over Victor’s, Yuuri saved Victor from pouring more acid on his tongue, saying, “Okay, Victor. We can head back.” Relief washed over Victor’s face and he nodded, tugging Yuuri along; Yuuri taking the chance to glance over his shoulder to see nothing so unusual that Victor’s mood would change so suddenly. Shrugging it off, Yuuri put it out of his mind and followed Victor back to the hotel.

***

The lobby bustled with people coming and going, with luggage on carts pushed here, tugged there. With so much going on, it made it easy for Mickey to lurk and wait. Sara being annoyed with him for showing up had further soured Mickey’s mood. She’d gone off with Mira somewhere and refused to answer his phone calls or texts, and Emil was still asleep. 

So, Mickey waited. Alone. Nothing unusual, really. If he wasn’t with Sara, Mickey’s preference was solitude. Emil was the exception - he’s not entirely sure how that even happened - otherwise, Mickey was not a people person. And, after a handful of hours his reclusiveness paid off when a set of elevator doors opened and out sauntered Victor Nikiforov followed closely by Katsuki Yuuri.

“There you are,” Mickey muttered and stood from his seat. “Tch, that _coach_ of his is **always** nearby,” he mumbled, shadowing the pair. “How do I separate them?” he wondered, trailing them to the nut shop. When they entered, Mickey found a nice piece of wall to confide in, propping himself against it to do some more waiting.

“No one’s gonna touch _these_ nuts!” a voice cried from across the street, turning several heads in its direction, including Mickey.

Mickey nearly choked on the handful of nuts he’d just popped into his mouth. “Oh, for fuck’s _sake_ , Nikiforov. A little self-awareness, please,” he muttered, clearing his throat, spitting out what was in his mouth unceremoniously. When he looked up the pair had disappeared. “ _Merda_ ,” he cursed, looking in all directions in vain. “ ** _Merda!_** ”

***

“Lieutenant Farkas,” Second Lieutenant Nagy called out, “you might want to take a look at this,” she said, handing over a folder thick with pages of what Lieutenant Farkas assumed were notes from the case they currently worked.

“What is it, Nagy?” Farkas asked, taking the folder in stride and opening the cover. 

As her superior’s eyes quickly scanned the pages, Nagy replied, “I think we might have a serial killer on our hands.”

Farkas’ eyes jumped from the pages to Nagy. “You what?”

“Please, keep reading, ma’am. It’s only my speculation, so I’d like to hear what you think,” Nagy responded, sitting down in the empty chair next to the desk.

As she read, Lieutenant Farkas’ face remained passive. “Nagy,” she said, looking at her subordinate, awed when she made eye contact.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“How did you- When did you-” Farkas stuttered. The amount of work that had to have gone into the information she absorbed impressed her. “What possessed you to do this?”

Blushing, Nagy replied, “Oh! Well, I… I have a cousin who’s actually a figure skater, a rather prominent one…” she started to explain, “…ah, we aren’t close or anything, but our grandpa does nothing but rave about him.”

Interested, Farkas asked, “Oh? Which one?”

Blushing harder, Nagy declined. “Ah, I’d rather not say. He’s…a bit icy… Not a fan of…fans…” she said, thoughtfully, but quickly continued, “anyway! My cousin, I guess, mentioned it off-hand to our grandpa, who mentioned it to my mother, who mentioned it to me. He called him the ‘Ice Rink Killer.’ My cousin, I mean.”

“The Ice Rink Killer? Clever in its own way, I suppose,” Farkas commented, flipping through the file. “And, his mentioning it to you caused you to… do all this footwork?”

Going back five years, similar murders occurred in Stockholm, Versailles, Zürich, and Amsterdam. The only immediately obvious connections between them being the manner of death - strangulation with a wide, flat ligature (the _kind_ of ligature kept from the general public); possibly some kind of ribbon - and that all victims seemed to be involved with the ISO in some fashion. 

“In my spare time, I’m interested in serial killers, anyway,” Nagy shrugged, “ah! Not in a weird way! I want to profile, someday!”

Nodding an approval, Farkas closed the file of which she’d only read two-thirds and stood. “Come with me, Nagy. We’re gonna get you promoted to Lieutenant yet!” she said, walking away with purpose toward their captain’s office.

Jumping up and following closely behind, Nagy cried, “Ma’am, wait! There’s more!”

“This is some impressive work, Nagy,” Vargas noted, flipping through the file as Farkas had. “You said one of your cousin is a figure skater?”

“Ah, yes, ma’am,” Nagy nodded in reply.

“Which one?”

“The ice tiger,” Nagy yawned, avoiding the question.

“She’d rather not,” Farkas replied.

“Mm, she just did,” Captain Vargas muttered to herself. Shrugging, unconcerned, Vargas sighed and closed the file. “This is probably the most clever serial killer I’ve encountered my entire career. Same MO across the _globe_. Not just in his neck of the woods. In different countries. He is-”

“Insane?” Farkas offered. “Certainly, only a madman would commit such heinous acts in countries that would happily see him imprisoned?”

Shrugging again, indifferent, Vargas replied, “Depends on the reason. He might not factor that in at all. In any case, this must be coordinated very carefully. Quietly. Quickly.”

“Yes, ma’am!” her subordinates agreed.

“Hang on a second,” Vargas called out before her lieutenants could leave earshot. “There’s a living victim? In Moscow?” 

Lieutenant Farkas looked surprised. “I-I must not have read that far, I became so excited about the connections in other countries. I apologize, Nagy.”

“Thank you, but no worries. It’s understandable,” Nagy replied.

“I think the two of you should try to speak with this victim. See what you can get out of him,” Captain Vargas stated, picking up the phone and dialing. “I’ll get in contact with the proper authorities to give them a heads up. You two get to Moscow.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

***

“I think you should skip practice today,” Victor mentioned, nonchalantly once they entered their room from their shopping trip. “Actually, for the next two days we’re not leaving this room.” He closed and locked the door behind him.

This caught Yuuri off guard. “Eh? Why?!” That was the _last_ thing Yuuri felt he needed.

“Because I’m your coach and I said so,” Victor snipped, setting down his prized bag of nuts.

The tone Victor took with him caused Yuuri to pause and look at Victor confused. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing has gotten into me, I just think you look a little sluggish and have decided, as your _coach_ , that you should rest until the very last minute,” Victor prattled, not looking Yuuri in the eye.

“ _Why?!_ ” Yuuri exclaimed, absolutely floored. It made no sense not to practice before what would probably be his last time on the ice, so why was Victor acting so strangely?

Still not facing Yuuri, Victor sighed heavily. Composing himself for a moment, he replied, “I just told you. You look sluggish and I’m your coach, so what I say goes.”

“But-” Yuuri tried to argue. Yuuri didn’t _feel_ sluggish, he’d never felt better. It felt like there was something else that Victor wasn’t telling him.

“Yuuri, this is not up for discussion!” Victor snapped, turning on Yuuri, his eyes dark and menacing. 

It was a look Yuuri never anticipated seeing from his idol. His coach. His love. And, he shrank back, like a dog kicked in the ribs by his owner just for wanting come clarification. “I-” Yuuri tried to speak, but found he couldn’t, so instead he retreated to the bathroom. He didn’t come out for the rest of the night.

In fact, he only exited the bathroom long enough to eat and for Victor to use the facilities when necessary. If he was going to be a prisoner in his own room, then he’d confine himself to solitary. If Victor tried conversing with him, Yuuri gave short, curt answers before escaping to the safety of the bathroom once again. As was their routine until the afternoon before Yuuri’s final skate.

***

“Where have those two idiots been?” Yuri asked himself, scrolling through his SNS feed, which had been blessedly absent of those two gross lovebirds. Two days. They’d been out of sight for two. Days. Not that Yuri was worried about them or anything, but tomorrow was the Free Skate and no one had seen hide nor hair of either one of them.

He was waiting in the lobby for Otabek when Mira and Sara exited an elevator and strolled past him. “Oi, Mira!” he called out before his mouth could trap the words inside. 

Turning at the sound of her name, Mira was surprised to see who’d called her so earnestly. “Yuri! What’s up?”

“Ah,” Yuri started and decided he might as well ask. “H-have you seen Victor lately?”

Her face twisted at the question. “Are you missing your idol?” she asked, teasingly.

“Gah, I knew I should have let you keep walking. Forget it, I’ll go ask Georgi or Yakov,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes.

“Aww, come on, don’t be like that,” Mira cooed, apologetically. “No, now that I think about it,” she began thoughtfully, “I haven’t seen him since the night of Yuuri’s short program. Why? Is everything okay?”

Whipping out his phone, Yuri tapped out a message to Otabek asking him to meet on Victor and Yuuri’s floor. “I… I don’t know,” he replied, dashing off toward the stairwell.

Otabek exited the elevator as soon as Yuri rounded the corner from exiting the stairwell. “Ah, Yuri, what’s going on? Your text seemed… Urgent.”

Slightly embarrassed, Yuri felt his cheeks flush. “Uh, well, I haven’t seen either idiot for two days. Neither have you because they haven’t been to practice since the short program,” he said, making his way down the hallway to the Idiots’ room. 

Otabek did quick mental math, nodding once he realized what Yuri said was true. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Yuri glanced back at Otabek. “That doesn’t worry you?”

Otabek snorted. “Nah, I’ve seen some of their pictures.”

Yuri stopped short. “Ugh, I hadn’t thought about that,” he groused. Something about that, while possible, didn’t feel right. Katsudon had worked too hard to flake out now just to fuck Victor for a couple of days in Barcelona. They could do that all they wanted _after_ the GPF. “This feels different, though.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Yuri sighed. He’d seen their pictures, too. Lying about _how_ he’d seen them. It wasn’t because of clandestine glances over Mira’s shoulder, no, it was because Yuri created a fake account in order to see what the fuss was all about. It was quite the eye opening experience. “Because those idiots would have posted _something_ about it in that fucking group!”

Otabek still seemed unconcerned. “I suppose so, but, Yuri,” he began, “what’s got you so spooked?”

It was then Yuri realized Otabek had no idea that Yuri had become de facto protector of Katsudon when Victor had to fly to Japan for Makkachin, and while he had no idea _why_ at the time, Yuri noticed Mickey become a bit too interested in Katsudon. So, in the brief time they had he caught Otabek up on _his_ suspicions about Mickey.

***

“Yuuri!” Victor banged on the door. “Talk to me, will you? This has gone on long enough.” Silence from the other side of the door. Banging again, he cried, “YUURI!” Suddenly, there was a bang back, but not from the other side of the bathroom door, but the main door, startling Victor. “Ah, who could that be?” he sighed, giving up on Yuuri long enough to answer the door. Surprised to see Yuri and Otabek on the other side of said door, Victor raised a curious eyebrow. “Yurio? Otabek? To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Sighing in relief, Yuri barged in past Victor and shouted, “Oi! Katsudon! Where are you? Are you okay?!” Otabek sauntered inside, unhurriedly, nodding a greeting to Victor.

For Yurio, Yuuri opened the door. “Aside from not speaking to my _coach_ , I’m fantastic. What’s up, Yurio?”

“I- wait, why aren’t you speaking to Victor?” Yuri asked, but then changed his mind, “No, I don’t care. I’m just glad you’re alright.” He assumed it was probably something torrid and disgusting.

It was Yuuri’s turn to be surprised. “I’m… Fine? What’s… You seem spooked?”

“That’s what I said. He was worried Mickey had gotten to you,” Otabek offered.

“Huh?” Yuuri queried.

“Beka!” Yuri hissed under his breath, firing him the side-eye.

“What? It’s true, isn’t it? You were so worried, you messaged me to come up here with you,” Otabek offered more information than Yuri was comfortable with.

Sliding a hand over his face, Yuri sighed. “Fine, whatever. I’ve seen how that guy looks at Yuuri, and it isn’t with doe eyes like that dumbass over there,” he barked, nodding at Victor who had been in fact staring heart-eyed at Yuuri.

However, at the mention of Mickey’s name, those same doe eyes turned dark and stormy. “I've seen him lurking around, too,” Victor noted, focusing his attention on Yurio.

“Huh? What do you mean ‘too,’ have you seen him?” Yuri asked, looking now at Victor.

Nodding, Victor replied, “Yeah. A couple of times since you brought it to my attention. I’ve caught him lurking nearby. I think he’s been following us.”

This was the first Yuuri had heard anything about Mickey following them. Only that Yurio saw him glaring at him weeks before. “What is everyone talking about?” he asked. “Why is Mickey following us?”

Everyone in the room just stared at Yuuri and his oblivious self. “For fuck’s sake, you’re dense,” Yuri moaned. “Because of _Sara_ , dumbass.”

“What about Sara?” Yuuri asked, still not understanding. Even Otabek groaned and wiped his face. “What?”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, softly, “if Mickey even _thinks_ there’s something going on with Sara and just about _anyone_ , he becomes incredibly jealous and overprotective.”

“But, I don’t even talk to Sara?” Yuuri defended.

“No, but you seem to have forgotten what happened in Moscow,” Yuri snorted, annoyed. Becoming even more so when the light in Yuuri’s lighthouse remained decidedly unlit. “When she cornered you?”

“Wait, what?!” This was the first Victor had heard anything about Sara cornering Yuuri anywhere. When had this happened? He knew he never should have left Yuuri alone in Moscow. “When- What?”

Sighing, Yuuri recounted the moment Sara approached him the day of his free skate when Victor was on his way to Makkachin. “It wasn’t a big deal, and as soon as Mickey broke her attention, I got out of there as fast as I could.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Victor asked, alarmed.

“Because I just told you, it wasn’t a big deal,” Yuuri retorted, shortly. It was clear he was still irritated with Victor. “I barely spoke two words to her.”

“For Mickey, that was two words too many,” Yuri snorted. “He’s probably decided you two are gonna run off and elope.”

“I think you’re both overreacting,” Yuuri said, rolling his eyes.

“And, _I_ think you’re underreacting!” Victor snapped, shoving his hair out of his eyes, impatient. 

And, suddenly, his mood, Victor’s strange behavior made sense to Yuuri. “Is that why you’ve had me trapped inside this room for the last two days?” he asked.

“You weren’t _trapped_ ,” Victor defended, “I- Yuuri, you’re kind of oblivious sometimes.”

Yuri snorted again. “That’s true,” he chuckled, quickly souring his features again.

“What are you talking about?”

Everyone laughed. “That. That right there. Yuri and I have just told you, you’ve basically been stalked since Moscow and you’re still in Beijing,” Victor said, exasperated. “It doesn’t matter that you’ve said no more than ten words to Sara in your life. Mickey-” Victor’s speech stopped and he closed his eyes.

When he didn’t start speaking again, Yuri roundhouse kicked him in the ass. “Oi! Old man! Wake up!”

“What if it’s Mickey?” Victor asked, quietly.

“What if it’s Mickey, what?” Yuuri asked.

“What if he’s the IRK?”

***

**MEANWHILE IN MOSCOW:**

“So, tell us what happened,” Lieutenant Farkas, coaxed their only living victim.

“Take your time,” Second Lieutenant Nagy offered, setting a bottle of water down in front of him.

There was nothing particularly special about the guy. Lived in the area and was a frequent guest of Krysha Mira, and it had been a typical night. Hit on a girl or two and left after getting the number of a really good-looking Italian woman, named Sara; he couldn’t be sure of her last name, but she mentioned something about being a figure skater.

Cutting down an alleyway, like he had a thousand times before, the young man was accosted by someone from behind. That someone attempted to wrap something around his neck, but he was able to fight him off and run away. During the struggle the perpetrator muttered something like, “she’s too good for you, you’ll never get a chance to use that number.” He did not see his attacker.

When asked what his connection was to the ISO, the young man had none. He was simply a local out enjoying the nightlife as he often did when he was attacked. 

“Is there anything else?” Second Lieutenant Nagy asked, jotting down notes.

The young man became incredibly nervous when asked that and stuttered, “Well… I- When I got away I- he let go of the… the… thing, the thing…” searching for the word, he gestured, wildly, around his neck, “the _thing_ …”

“Ligature?” Lieutenant Farkas offered.

“Yes! The ligature! The ligature, he let go of it when I ran, and…” he continued and pulled out a plastic bag with an item within. “I didn’t realize it was still around my neck until I finally made it home, and- Well, at the time I was too afraid to give it to the authorities… Here,” he finished, handing the package over. “Considering the games had just happened, I… I just couldn’t believe it. But talking to you… Well… It's one of them.” 

Taking the package from the victim, Nagy could hardly believe her eyes. “Are. You. Serious?” In the bag was a ribbon with a bronze medal attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fubar - fuck up beyond all repair
> 
> Prostite pozhaluysta - forgive me, please - Russian  
> Honto ni gomen ne - I'm really sorry - Japanese (I think I goofed the spelling of 'honto' somewhere ack. I'm still learning!)  
> Net - no - Russian  
> Merda - (expression) shit - Italian
> 
> Victor has faced his banshee.
> 
> So, I know the lore of the banshee is Celtic, and there's literally nothing Celtic in this story save for the banshee. The title, well, truth be told, part of it is because I was listening to Siouxsie and the Banshees while trying to start this fiction and realized I needed a title. I'm terrible at titles (they're mostly plays on other titles because I think I'm super clever haha), but I like a lot of words individually (if that makes any sense), and while trying to think of a title, Face to Face was playing and *boom* title.
> 
> That being said, I sort of have a long - albeit boring - history with the idea of the banshee. You see, when I was much younger, my cousin and I had a sleepover during which she had a nightmare about a banshee hiding out in the upper corner of my bedroom, just wailing at her. I was something like twelve, I'm in my 40's now, and that has stuck with me. Every once in a while, I'll look up at a corner in a room, and smile (macabre, right?), thinking of a wailing banshee, just howling down at me.
> 
> I sometimes think we need to just face our proverbial banshee(s?) and just scream. Wail. Howl. Then, you can just smile at it.


	12. Facing the Banshee: Toni Basil's Greatest Hits - Hey Mickey! (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much I have writing it! Thank you again for the comments, kudos, input, and love!

“IRK?” Otabek asked, confused. “What’s IRK?”

“Not _what_ , _who_ ,” Yuri replied, tossing his hair out of his eyes. “Ice Rink Killer,” he added. “We think there’s a serial killer killing people involved with the ISO.” Yuri took it upon himself to bring Otabek in on their thoughts about the deaths that occurred in the past five years. 

“And, you’re just now thinking it could be Mickey?” Otabek asked, thoughtfully.

“At first, I thought it was Victor,” Yuri said with a shrug.

“Me too,” Yuuri replied, a guilty look in his eyes.

Victor whined and crossed his arms over his chest, indignantly. “Well, _I_ thought it was Chris. That’s why I had Yakov look after Yuuri when I had to go back for Makkachin.” 

“You mean _me_ ,” Yuri interjected.

“No, I asked Yakov to look after Yuuri. How you became involved is beyond me,” Victor reminded the small blonde. “I was concerned that Chris might try something, however irrational it sounds now. At the time,” Victor sighed, “I was really freaked out. Mickey wasn’t even on my radar until Yurio pointed him out.”

“Whatever,” Yuri sighed, rolling his eyes, “ _I’m_ the one who ended up babysitting him while you were gone.”

“Babysitting?” Yuuri breathed, offended.

Just then, there was another urgent knock on the door. Everyone looked in the direction of it and Victor sighed, “Now who is it?” When he opened the door beyond it stood Phichit and Chris, both looking very frantic, but then suddenly relieved once they saw Victor and Yuuri.

“Oh, thank goodness. Where have you two been?!” Phichit exclaimed with worry on his face, barging in with Chris close on his heels. As soon as he was close enough, Phichit pulled Yuuri into a big hug. “No posts, no texts, no _nothing_!”

“You’ve had us all worried sick, disappearing like that! What is going on?” Chris asked in earnest. “What is everyone doing here?”

Once Phichit and Chris were caught up on pretty much everything, Chris was mildly afronted. “You thought me capable of such a thing, Victor?” he asked, shocked.

“In all fairness, you weren’t exactly cordial to him after the banquet,” Victor defended. “Never mind after that you did your best to break us up,” he reminded Chris, a stern, raised eyebrow leveled at him.

“Maybe not, but I’d _never_ resort to murder,” Chris scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from Victor. “Not even _you_ are worth that.”

Victor smiled and chuckled, “I'm glad we agree.” 

“That being said,” Chris began, a bit nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I should probably tell you guys something.” It was at that point Chris dropped a bombshell on the room.

“You **_WHAT_**?!” Victor exclaimed. Shocked didn’t begin to describe his feelings. Had he slipped into a coma? What was this world he was suddenly spinning in? “You… **You** _found_ Marcus? Why didn’t you say something?!”

“Oh, for fuck’s _sake_ ,” Yuri moaned, throwing his arms up exasperated. “Idiot.”

Peeved, he sighed heavily and wiped a hand over his face, Chris replied, “There are a myriad of reasons, but first and foremost that there would have been _two_ bodies found if my coach knew where I’d snuck off to that night, so I reported it anonymously. Never mind that I was still pretty pissed at you. It wasn’t something I was gonna run to you with.”

Victor was startled, but Chris had a point. “Alright, fine, fine, but what are we going to do about Mickey?” Victor asked the group.

“Shouldn’t we call the police?” Yuri asked, acutely.

Yuuri snorted. “From which country?”

“All of them?” the small blonde replied.

“And, tell them what exactly? We think Mickey has killed five people across the globe?” Victor retorted, sarcastically.

“Yes!”

“Yurio, we have no evidence,” Yuuri pointed out, “they’d slam the proverbial door in our faces. We are little more than couch detectives. And, just because Mickey is a little protective of his sister, doesn’t make him a murderer.”

“A little?” Victor snorted, sarcasm saturating his voice. “Mickey is a _little_ protective of his sister the same way JJ is modest about his skating abilities.”

“I mean,” Yuuri shrugged. There was nothing to argue. “Alright, fine, but we still have no proof.”

“So what, we do nothing? What about you? If we’re right and Mickey **is** IRK, he’s probably IRK because he’s psycho about his sister, whom he thinks _you_ have a thing for!” Yuri pointed out vehemently, staring at Yuuri.

“Yuri has a point,” Phichit interjected, “Yuuri you need to be careful.”

“Okay, now you’re being silly,” Yuuri dismissed the warning. “I’m not missing tomorrow’s practice, too. I’ve got to get _something_ done before my final skate!”

“Final… Skate?” Everyone looked at Yuuri, curious and concerned.

Yuuri didn’t want to get into it with everyone. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed, “Could everyone just… Leave? I need to talk to Victor about… This. I appreciate everyone’s concern-”

“Katsudon, you’re gonna piss me off if you get yourself killed,” Yuri growled as everyone began to shuffle out. “I can’t beat you if you’re dead!”

“I’m not going to get myself killed, Yurio, but it’s nice to know you care,” Yuuri smirked, holding onto the door as everyone walked by and out.

Whipping his head around, Yuri opened his mouth to retort, but Otabek put an encouraging hand on his shoulder to usher him out. “C’mon, Yuri, let’s go. We were getting lunch, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri mumbled, easily following Otabek out.

“Yuuri, I’m gonna text you and you’d better answer!” Phichit complained as he exited behind Chris.

“I will,” Yuuri promised. Once everyone was gone and the door securely shut, Yuuri turned to Victor. “How long have you thought Mickey was following us?”

“Not long. Yurio noticed it first and mentioned it to me before your short program,” Victor replied, quietly. “Are you mad?”

Sighing, Yuuri sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m not mad, I just wish you would have said something rather than behave so strangely. You can _talk_ to me, you know.”

Sitting next to Yuuri on the bed, Victor nodded. “You can talk to me, too, but you don’t,” he said, the last bit in a sad whisper.

Wrapping an arm around Victor’s shoulders, Yuuri drew him close and kissed his whorl. “I guess we both have that to work on, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Victor replied, leaning into the kiss. “We do.”

***

For two days Mickey waited in the lobby. Two days he’d gone down first thing in the morning, and hung around until after midnight, except for when he was at the rink keeping an eye on Sara there where he knew she’d be. Lately, Sara had been giving him the slip, but instead of tailing her as was his norm, Mickey focused on Katsuki. _Katsuki. Katsuki. Where are you? You haven’t shown up to practice, either. Neither has your coach. What’s with that?_

It was mid-afternoon when Mickey decided to head back to his room to get some rest. He would have to wait until after the free skate, it seemed, to put eyes on Katsuki again. Stretching as he stood, Mickey made his way to the stairwell, taking them two at a time, disappearing up the flights. Just as he disappeared, elevator doors opened and out poured four incredibly animated and quite concerned figure skaters.

“That idiot Katsudon is gonna get himself killed!” Yuri growled, his fists shoved deep in his jacket pockets.

“We’re not gonna let that happen, Yuri,” Phichit assured him. “Victor already seems to be taking this seriously, and if Yuuri isn’t going to, then we’re just gonna have to do it for him. There are five of us, someone should be able to keep an eye on him at all times, right?”

“Without drawing too much attention,” Chris added.

“I think we can manage that,” Otabek agreed. “Yuri?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

***

Arriving in his room, as was his habit, Mickey emptied his pockets onto the dresser. Phone. Wallet. Room key. Packet of nuts. Bronze medal with ribbon. All tossed carelessly onto the apathetic dresser. He pulled off his jacket and slung it over the back of a chair before collapsing onto his bed, falling back, arms out, sighing.

Mickey had protected Sara from bullies and guys who would break her heart for as long as he could remember. At first, it was keeping boys from pulling her hair and hitting her ‘because they liked her.’ Then, once they were older, those same boys started asking her out on dates, trying to lavish her with gifts and the like. 

There was no way Mickey was about to let any of those people near her. The same people who made her cry. The absolute nerve. You think you can make Sara cry and then ask her out on a date? Who do you think you are? No. There wasn’t a single man alive who could protect Sara and her virtue the way Mickey could. 

It only got more difficult as they got older, though. The men became more bold. More crass and less concerned with Mickey’s very presence. It was Andrei Castravet who sent him over the edge. Andrei was his first, but he wouldn’t be his last. Once he’d killed that bastard for slipping Sara his hotel room key, five long years ago, killing them just became easier. They’d figure it out then. 

Particularly, grabby assholes like Henry Cavieen. That one thought he could grope Sara, physically put his _hands on her_ and live to see another day. Mickey made sure that was not the case. Or that sponsor’s assistant, Marcus Birney, who thought he could flirt with Sara while talking about her career. These fucking _men_ . When would they learn? When would _Sara_ learn?

There were others. He doesn’t remember them all. There were too many. Traveling the way they do, the places they end up. The idiots who hit on her one after another. After Andrei it just became easier. Only one had gotten away, but Mickey was satisfied he’d gotten the hint. Losing the medal he used along the way barely registered with him. 

God, if Sara knew. 

Sighing, Mickey covered his face with both forearms. And now, he had Katsuki Yuuri to worry about. He was going to be tricky because he was so well-known these days. Never mind that his coach as the even more well-known Living Legend, Victor Nikiforov. 

Funny really, if Nikiforov had ever shown Sara any interest, he’d probably sign off on that relationship in a heartbeat. He was the Living Legend, after all. Who could be better for Sara?

***

The following morning at practice, Yuuri was the first to arrive and the last to leave. The last two days spent cooped up in that room with Victor, which under normal circumstances a dream come true, had been just this side of torture. Deep in his bones Yuuri felt this was his last skate. He’d give it his all, win or lose, but this was it, and being forbidden from the ice prior to that drove him mad. Yuuri left only once he was made to by an official.

Victor was close by, of course, on high-alert for Mickey. Oddly enough, or not, Victor didn’t spy him during morning practice. _Could we all be overreacting like Yuuri says?_ Piercing blue eyes scanned the rink, gleaning nothing. That didn’t mean he was going to lower his guard, though. Regardless of whether or not Yuuri decided to retire after tonight, Victor would protect him for as long as Yuuri would allow. From this, from himself, from anything. Everything. Ultimately, they were getting married. Gold medal or not. That much Victor knew.

Watching Yuuri on the ice skating his theme skate that night merely cemented this for Victor; choreographed with love between the two. An absolute culmination of all their hard work, the ups and downs, their arguments, their make ups. Describing it as ‘flawless’ didn’t do it justice. And, well, breaking Victor’s world record? It was a good thing there was already a ring on it. Inside, Victor was bursting and his eyes were doing that thing again when Yuuri made him feel feelings, and he knew what he needed to do.

Yuuri was overwhelmed. _I made it to the podium and Victor is coming back to the ice. I couldn’t ask for more at this moment._ Smiling, Yuuri could hardly believe it. Even more so that he wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be coming in second. It was a hard fought battle and Yurio won the war. Scantly. He was proud. Like a dad. On the flipside, _did Victor really mean what he said about winning gold?_ Curious. Yuuri felt he didn’t want to wait. Silver would have to do. Making it onto the podium would have to do. 

“It’s not a gold medal, but…” Meekly, Yuuri presented his silver medal to Victor.

Victor tilted his head slightly, and grinned, mock annoyed. “I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold. Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuuri’s gold medal.” 

Nearing him, Victor backed Yuuri up against the barrier, pressing their lower bodies together, bending Yuuri backward over it. Victor leaned in close, thoughtfully, seductively. “I’m such a failure as a coach. Yuuri~, do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me?” Yuuri flushed and red beneath him tickled Victor, and he winked at Yuuri. “What did you think just now?”

“Oh, um… Well…” Yuuri couldn’t believe how Victor could still affect him the way he did. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri flipped the script and thrust himself forward, knocking Victor back onto the ground; his silver medal all but an afterthought fell to the ground nearby. 

“Victor!” Straddling a knee, Yuuri hugged Victor tightly, asking with earnest, “Please stay with me in competitive figure skating for one more year!” Pulling back, he looked Victor in the eye, saying with determination, “this time, I’ll win gold for sure!”

Shock turned to elation and Victor exclaimed, “Great! But keep going!” Hopeful, he closed the distance between them again.

Confused, Yuuri asked, “What?”

Chuckling and picking up Yuuri’s medal, Victor replied, “Even I’m worried about making a full comeback if I’m also staying on as your coach.” Gently, Victor placed the silver medal where it belonged. Around Yuuri’s lovely neck. “In exchange, I’ll need you to become a five-time world champion, at least,” he grinned, scrunching his nose playfully at Yuuri.

Tears fell freely from Yuuri’s eyes as he gripped their medal, and Yuuri whispered, “Okay.” Falling forward, they embraced each other. Both men were crying tears of relief, elation, happiness. Soon, Yuuri pulled back and drew Victor into a kiss. People were milling around them, some stopping to murmur, but no one interrupted them as they shared their sweet moment.

Opting to skip drinks with friends afterward, the couple rushed back to their room, falling into it, Victor tearing Yuuri out of his jacket, and Yuuri returning the favor. The world could and would have to wait a night to share in their bliss.

“Yuuri~,” Victor panted as Yuuri nipped at his neck while feverishly working to remove the older man’s clothing. “I want you to ta-” Victor didn’t get to complete his thought because Yuuri hushed him with a harsh kiss, and walked him backward until his knees came in contact with the bed as the last bit of their clothing shed to the ground. With little effort, Yuuri pushed Victor onto the bed, then encouraged him to fall back by straddling his hips.

Yuuri’s chuckle was low and beguiling, and he whispered in Victor’s ear, “You think I don’t already know that, Victor?” Biting the shell of Victor’s ear, he continued, “Besides, I’m in the mood too, so, shhh,” he finished, capturing Victor’s pretty pink lips with his own, holding Victor’s chin in place with a thumb and forefinger. Breaking the kiss, Yuuri’s gaze bathed Victor’s face and he brushed platinum hair out of sea blue eyes. “Don’t worry, my eyes have never left you,” he purred, closing the distance once more locking them together in a kiss. “They never will.”

Victor would set himself on fire at this point, he’d do just about anything to turn Yuuri’s head. _Yuuri. Yuuri._ Each word of love murmured or whispered made him burn with undeniable desire. 

Victor didn’t realize how expensive Yuuri would be, that he may not be able to afford him. Victor would bankrupt his very soul to keep Yuuri by his side. A few spare rubles, perhaps a kopek or two. That’s what he’d be left with if Yuuri ever decided to leave. _You are my fortune._

Exhaling, Victor was awash in the sensations Yuuri lavished upon him as he marked Victor all over ensuring ownership. _Yes, Yuuri. I am yours. Mark me._ “Nnggghhh, Yuuri~…” he keened, when the brunette sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh where thigh met groin. Victor sank his fingers into Yuuri’s dark locks, taking hold and thrusting up and crying out feeling Yuuri’s warm mouth wrap around Victor’s tumid cock and began to pump.

Victor didn’t think he’d end up needing Yuuri as much as he knew he did now. Victor hadn’t planned on staying so long. He didn’t get attached. One night after the banquet; heal Yuuri’s broken heart. That was it. That was all he had planned. But then, Yuuri burst into his room and irrevocably altered Victor’s trajectory. _What do I do with this heart? My torture. Yuuri. You torture me, but it’s always the sweetest thing._

“Gnggh, Yu-uur-ii…” he moaned, feeling Yuuri’s lips touch his pelvis, the tip of his cock nestled in Yuuri’s throat that constricted expertly without refusal, a devilish tongue slinking out to lap at Victor’s balls. “Haaa… _Yuu-riii!!_ ” Victor’s free hand found Yuuri’s corresponding hand and laced their fingers together, while fingers from his other hand held Yuuri in place. “You’re gonna make me c-!”

Yuuri’s hold on Victor increased, their laced fingers in a knuckle-white grip while a single digit from Yuuri’s free hand slipped easily inside Victor, searching for and immediately finding his sweet spot triggering the wave Victor was so desperately trying to hold back. “YUUU-!!!” It would be the first of several earth-shattering orgasms bestowed upon him by Yuuri before the younger man flipped Victor onto his belly, lifting his hips harshly, and teased his entrance with an eager cock.

“Neh, Victor,” Yuuri began, his voice rough, his throat ravaged from use. “Do you want me to put it in?” he asked, rubbing his painfully hard cock over Victor’s slick rim. 

Impatiently, Victor bucked back hard. Hard enough that Yuuri’s cocktip slipped in causing them both to groan. 

Yuuri chuckled, hoarsely and said, “I guess that settles that,” punctuating his statement with a forceful thrust that settled him balls deep inside Victor. He fell forward and placed his head between Victor’s shoulder blades, groaning, the grip he had on Victor’s hips sure to leave dark purple bruises by morning.

“Daaaaa, Yuuri~, daaaaa…” Victor fisted the sheets beneath him, his face smooshed against the mattress and a pillow half covering his head, and before he could help it a string of filthy Russian curses spilled forth.

It made Yuuri laugh, but not because he thought it was funny. He just knew that while he couldn’t understand a word Victor was saying, he knew _exactly_ what he was saying. A hand slid up over Victor’s nuque and into his silky strands, gently massaging the scalp before harshly grabbing hold of his hair, forcing Victor’s face deeper into the mattress. 

“I’m gonna make sure you walk funny to the banquet tomorrow night,” he said, ramming harder and more wantonly than he’d ever fucked Victor. “Though, I do like it when you beg me cutely in Russian for it,” he purred into Victor’s ear.

“Daaa, Yuuri~, daa… Daaaaaaa…”

***

For Yuuri, the banquet was overwhelming. He wasn’t great at being the center of attention in the best of times, winning silver only exacerbated the situation at the banquet. The contrast from the year previous, glaring. Yuuri was beyond grateful for Victor’s support. Really, for everyone’s support. Strangely, when Yurio wasn’t busy with interested sponsors - with whom he had even less patience than his Angels - he was nearby with Otabek, and Phichit and Chris having not made it to the podium were more than happy to bask in Yuuri’s glow with him.

“I wish everyone would just enjoy themselves,” Yuuri murmured to Victor, sipping from a glass of champagne. There was no reason to behave the way he had the year before.

“I’d say they are,” Victor mused, looking over at Chris and Phichit on the dancefloor swing dancing and laughing. Not too far away Yurio and Otabek were engrossed in deep conversation, looking lively enough. 

“I feel like everyone keeps following me,” Yuuri complained, noticing that while all four individuals did appear as though they were enjoying the banquet, they kept tossing him clandestine glances. “Why do they keep staring at me?”

Leaning in close, Victor whispered, his accent thick with craving, “Because you’re beautiful and should be looked at and appreciated, don’t you think? _Just look at you_.” Using Yuuri’s words against him wasn’t lost on the younger man, achieving the red flush to his cheeks, ears and neck that Victor craved. Chuckling, Victor smooched Yuuri quickly on the lips.

Still blushing, but unable to keep from grinning, Yuuri replied, “No one else is looking at me like _that_ , Victor.” Yuuri was still oblivious to his magnetism as he cast his eyes aside and downward.

Casting a glance around the room, Victor could tell that Yuuri simply had no idea how desirable he was to everyone around him. Gender notwithstanding, all eyes were on him. It was at that moment Victor decided to allow Yuuri’s naivete remain. Victor didn’t realize he had no competition.

He also used that moment to scan the room for any signs of Mickey, who he had yet to see in attendance. Something Victor found odd, considering Sara took silver in the women’s competition and she was here, hanging close to Mira and Emil when not otherwise surrounded by sponsors and the like. Victor would have bet his life savings that Mickey wouldn’t be too far away from Sara, but here she was ostensibly sans chaperone. 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, breaking into his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Who are you looking for?”

Shrugging, Victor tried to look nonchalant. “Just scanning the room.”

“Are you still worried about Mickey? I haven’t seen him tonight, which is weird since Sara is here,” Yuuri noted.

Victor knew it would do next to no good to try to tell Yuuri otherwise, so he caved. “Alright, _yes_ , I’m still worried about Mickey. You have to admit, it makes sense.”

“But it doesn’t,” Yuuri defended. “How dense is he that he has no idea that _we’re_ a couple?”

Victor’s cheeks turned red and he bit his bottom lip. _Couple._ “We don’t exactly advertise it to the world,” Victor noted, murmuring under his breath, “and, from what I can tell neither one of them has an account in FSRU.” His inner Victor was busy dancing to the word ‘couple.’

“I mean, I guess,” Yuuri sighed, grasping Victor’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “It still feels like a stretch to me,” he finished by placing a kiss to the back of Victor’s hand. “And, I promise to do more of this.”

Positively brimming, Victor gasped, “ _Yuuri~!_ ” Mickey became an afterthought for the moment.

***

Remaining invisible in plain sight had become second nature to Mickey. Blend in. Don’t draw attention to yourself. It was how he’d gotten away with keeping Sara safe for so long. She didn’t know when he was there if he didn’t want her to. Tonight, he didn’t want her to. They’d had another argument about his even being there, and she’d banished him from the banquet. 

Getting into the building was the easy part, getting into the party without being noticed by Sara would be more difficult. A disguise was necessary, but more than that, Mickey needed to be able to get close to people he knew without their noticing him in turn. An unsuspecting server was knocked unconscious and relieved of his clothes after being stuffed in a closet. Combined with a chin length dark brown wig and brown contacts to hide his distinctive purple eyes, Mickey slipped into the party unnoticed.

Quickly, he spied Sara surrounded by sponsors. It boiled his blood. They were all too close. At least Mira, whom he heard took gold, was also among the throngs of people, and Emil. Whom he’d asked to keep an eye on things since he wouldn’t be able to himself. _Good job, Emil. Keeping the hyenas off of my sister._ Once he had eyes on Sara the next person he searched for and found was Katsuki, and as usual his coach was _right_ by his side. Although, so were tons of other people that night. Getting him alone would be tricky. As much as it pained Mickey to admit it, Katsuki’s free skate was nothing short of amazing. It was a real shame he still had to die.

***

“You don’t think you’re being too hard on him?” Mira asked Sara, taking a sip of champagne.

Taking a healthy swig from her own flute, Sara shook her head and replied, “No, Mickey needs some tough love. This is for his own good.”

“Ah, you know he means well,” Emil interjected, casually. 

“He has managed to chase off almost every single man who has ever so much as _looked_ at me!” Sara scoffed. “Means well, he _means_ well! He’s suffocating! It’s like I’m being _strangled_ to death!”

Salaciously, Mira smirked, “Maybe he just needs to get laid? I mean, I wouldn’t mind…”

“That’s the problem,” Sara said, seriously, “I don’t think he’d notice it if you were to try!”

Mira put a finger to her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Could he be gay and maybe not recognize it?”

Sara shrugged. “Hmm, I guess it’s possible? It’s just…” sighing she continued, “he’s been looking out for me for so long, I don’t think he’s ever stopped to think about what _he_ actually wants. Or who, I suppose. For half a second, I thought he might be into Emil. Maybe he’s into no one.”

Emil was startled at the confession. “Huh?!”

Sara laughed and placed a gentle hand on his forearm. “I just mean he’s become difficult to read these days. He’s all but totally distracted.” Finishing the contents in her glass, Sara set it down and excused herself. “I have the bladder of an infant this evening. Excuse me.”

With her friend and his ward absent, Mira and Emil fell into an uncomfortable silence. Looking awkwardly off into the distance, Mira said, “I think I hear Georgi calling me,” and wandered off, leaving Emil standing alone. Eventually, he wandered off too.

***

As the night wore on, so did Yuuri’s nerves. It was a strange sensation. Victor and friends kept Yuuri under close surveillance, not allowing him one second of peace to himself. If he managed to slip away from Victor, Phichit and Chris wouldn’t be far away. If he managed to give _them_ the slip, then Yurio and Otabek were sure to be just around the corner. 

It took a series of unplanned events occurring like a planetary alignment in order for Yuuri to find even the slightest of openings. Victor was engrossed in conversation with Yakov about returning so suddenly and logistics surrounding that, Phichit and Chris were snuggled together at a table with their phones out, seemingly bonding over some set of photos, and Otabek appeared to be explaining something in great, animated detail to Yurio. It was now or never, and Yuuri took the opportunity to slip away for a moment of silence, unaware of the other set of eyes following his every move. Soon, it wasn’t just eyes following him.

***

Farkas and Nagy were set up in an unused conference room adjacent to the hall in which the GPF Banquet was taking place. They arrived in Barcelona the night prior to set up and ensure the positions of those going undercover that night at the banquet; the Civil Guard having been alerted previously to the presence of the Rendőrség in their country.

“How’s it looking in there?” Farkas asked her team.

“We have eyes on Sara Crispino, but so far no sign of Mickey Crispino,” was the response.

“That’s unusual, they’re usually inseparable, aren’t they? Can you get close to her, maybe work out where her brother is?” Nagy noted. 

“Copy.”

Muting the feed to those on the floor, Nagy looked at Farkas, inquisitive, “Where do you think he is?”

Keeping an eye on the surveillance video in front of her, Farkas replied, “I think he’s in there with his sister. He’s just hiding.”

A few short minutes later, a team member broke in. “From what I overheard Sara has banned Mickey from being here.”

Nagy slumped in her seat. “Now what?”

Eyes still glued to the screen, Farkas stated with confidence, “He’s in there. No way he leaves her alone in a crowd like this. Keep a weathered eye, Nagy.”

***

On his way to the restroom, Yuuri passed by a storage closet emitting muffled giggles, moans, and whispered promises. Not interested in discerning who the hot-and-heavy couple could be, Yuuri picked up the pace a little bit slipping past when the noises suddenly stopped as though whomever they were, were trying to hide the fact there was a clandestine meeting taking place, as though they were the first pair to ever hookup at one of these events.

It was blissfully silent as Yuuri stood at the urinal. “Ah, who knew urinating alone could be so delightful?” he asked himself with a chuckle. “Pfft, who knew winning silver would be so chaotic?” _Victor._ Smirking to himself as he washed his hands, Yuuri realized too late that he should have asked Victor for tips about how to deal with the shellshock of becoming the ‘It’ guy over night. “He probably would have recommended more sex,” Yuuri snorted.

Suddenly, his snort turned into a choke and Yuuri was incredibly confused. He couldn’t catch his breath, taking what simultaneously felt like an eternity but flashed by in a nanosecond to understand that there was _something around his neck_. And, that something was becoming tighter and tighter due to the weight of a person behind him.

“Your free skate was amazing, but it was too late,” the familiar Italian accent hissed behind him, “Sara will _never_ be yours!”

Yuuri tried desperately to announce his total and utter disinterest in Sara. _Does he not see our rings? Can he not see how stupid Victor and I are for each other?_ Yuuri could feel himself start to slip into unconsciousness, but knew if he did it would be the end, and he had so much more to do with Victor. _Victor. Victor!_

Yuuri tipped back, giving into Mickey’s weight. Mickey stumbled back, losing his grip on his ligature of choice: the ribbon on a bronze medal. Yuuri gained the upper hand with a twist and hip toss.

“Ah!” Mickey cried, slamming against the ground.

Yuuri scrambled to the door and flung it open. But Mickey grabbed him by the foot to keep him from exiting. 

“Let me go!” Yuuri cried, kicking his leg forcefully, falling down just outside the bathroom threshold. “Let go!” Yuuri kicked and clawed at the ground, frantically trying to get away. “HEEEEEEELLLLLP!!!”

Mickey pounced on Yuuri, grabbing the ligature again, twisting the ribbon around in his hand. “You’re going to die, Katsuki. You will never be with Sara.”

***

“Chris, Phichit, have either of you seen Yuuri?” Victor asked as he approached the pair. “I was talking to Yakov and when I looked up, he was gone. Yurio and Otabek haven’t seen him, either,” he finished, scanning the crowd nervously.

“No, we got distracted,” Phichit replied, guiltily putting away his phone.

“Sorry,” Chris replied, doing the same. 

“You guys!” Victor sighed, frustrated. “We were _all_ supposed to keep an eye on him! You knew I had to speak with Yakov! We have to go look for him,” Victor said, worried. Without waiting for a reply, Victor rushed off to look for Yuuri. “He’s been gone too long!” Phichit and Chris split up to help the search.

“Yuuri, where would you go, where would you go?” Victor asked himself, rushing out of the banquet hall. Pausing for a moment he wondered, frantically, his legs simply moving him down the long hallway. By the time he reached the end of it he could hear a commotion around the corner. _What is that? Is that..._

“HEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!!!”

Absolute terror rose in Victor. “YUURI!!!” Victor cried, sprinting toward the cry for help. When he rounded the corner, he saw Yuuri desperately trying to fight off someone that Victor did not immediately recognize, when he expected it to be Mickey. It didn’t matter _who_ in that instant, it was more important to Victor to get the person _off of Yuuri_. “Get off of him!” Spurred on, Victor leapt the last several feet, landing on top of the man on Yuuri. “Get off!”

***

“I can’t find him anywhere. He’s not in any of his usual hiding places,” Phichit cried. “Where did Victor go?” he asked, looking around for Victor’s signature platinum blonde hair. 

“I think he went toward the restrooms, I’ll go see if I can find him,” Chris said, heading the same direction Victor had. 

“We’re coming with you!” Yuri announced, catching up to Chris with Phichit and Otabek close behind.

They hadn’t gotten halfway down the hall when suddenly, Victor came flying into view, crashing hard into the wall behind him. “Victor! What the-” Chris asked, stunned. They all stopped in their tracks, speechless and wide-eyed.

Chris rushed toward Victor who was on his feet in a flash and charging an unseen assailant. “I’ll kill you! Stay away from him!” Victor shouted, tackling Mickey to the ground and straddling him. “I will _kill you!_ ” A fist came up and then down harshly onto Mickey’s face. Once. Twice. Three times.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Yuri shouted. The scene before him made no sense. Yuuri laid motionless yards away, and Victor was pummeling the absolute _shit_ out of Mickey Crispino.

“Victor, stop! Stop!” Chris cried, trying to pull Victor off of Mickey. “You’ll really kill him!”

“ _He killed Yuuri! Dead! I want him_ **_dead!!_** ” Victor seethed, out of his mind with rage. Another fist came up, but was halted by Chris.

“You guys! Someone _go get help_!” Chris shouted, struggling with an out of control Victor.

Yuri and Phichit ran back into the banquet hall while Otabek ran to check on Yuuri. 

***

“What’s going on over here?” Farkas asked, noticing a disturbance on one of the monitors.

“Where?” Nagy asked, focusing her attention where directed. 

“There,” Farkas pointed. 

Nagy noticed a very familiar short blonde rushing through a set of doors behind a tall brunette, both looking frantic. “What’s going on down there?” she asked her surveillance group. _No need to point out that’s my cousin to everyone_ , she thought.

“Seems like some kind of fight going on in the corridor,” was the response.

Farkas kept her eye on the monitor and noticed several party members and security disappear out of sight. “Follow them, find out what’s going on,” she ordered.

As soon as the first officer disappeared beyond the door, Farkas and Nagy heard, “Everyone get in here **_now!!_** ” 

“What the hell is going on?” Farkas asked, bewildered as she and Nagy both leapt from their seats, rushing out of the room. 

The scene before them was chaotic to say the least. Off in the distance a young man could be seen doing CPR on someone. A bit closer three men were trying to keep another subdued; right next to him was someone moaning, semi-motionless on the ground. Several people swarmed around them trying to separate the three groups.

“Get off of me! Get OFF OF ME!!” Victor screamed, straining against Chris, Yuri, and Phichit. “LET GO OF ME!!!!! YUUUUURIIIII!!!”

Otabek worked diligently on Yuuri, doing his best to revive the downed skater. “Come on, Yuuri,” he murmured, between compressions. “Come on!”

“Someone get some medics in here!” Nagy shouted. Soon, medics filtered in making their way through the path created by security. 

Otabek, however, wasn’t going to leave his patient and smacked him hard across the face. “ **Wake up** , Katsuki!!” Suddenly, Yuuri inhaled deeply, his eyes flying open. “He’s awake! He’s awake!” Otabek cried, elated.

***

“Chris, let me go!” Victor begged him, thrashing in his arms. “ _Pleaaaaase! Let me gooooo!! Yuuuriiii! YUUUUURIIIII!!!_ ”

Chris didn’t know what to say. No one did. Even Yurio who was always ready with _something_ to say was speechless. He’d long since stopped trying to hold Victor back and watched expectantly as Otabek worked on Yuuri. Phichit was stunned silent by the image of his best friend lying motionless just feet away from him, and collapsed to his knees in disbelief.

Victor was too hysterical to register the moment when Yuuri’s eyes flew open and he gasped deeply for air, but Yurio saw it, so did Phichit, but Yurio was the one to shout, “He did it! Beka did it!” He ran to Otabek and embraced him. “You did it!” he cheered, knocking him to the ground.

“Victor,” Chris said to the man weeping uncontrollably in his arms, “Victor, he’s alright! He’s alright! Victor!!” Chris shook Victor, but also had to slap him to snap him out of it. “Hey!”

“Ouch, Chris!” Victor squealed, rubbing his face. “Why would you-”

Grabbing Victor harshly by the shoulders, squaring off with him, Chris looked him dead in the eye and said, “He’s alive! Look!”

Blinking, confused, Victor’s eyes followed Chris’s and saw Yuuri trying to fend off medics, insisting he was fine. “Yu-” he croaked, new tears forming in his eyes. “YUURII!” Scrambling to his feet, Victor shoved past everyone in his way to get to Yuuri. “Yuuri! Are you okay? Let them look at you! Let _me_ look at you!” he cried, pulling Yuuri into his arms and burying his face in the man’s neck. “I’m never letting you out of my sight ever again! Do you understand me?!”

“Oof,” Yuuri grunted as he was crushed to Victor’s chest, but he smiled, albeit tenderly, and wrapped his arms around Victor. “Gomen, Victor, I just wanted to pee alone.”

“See where that gets you?!” Victor shoved Yuuri away to look at him before crushing him to his chest again. “Yuuri, you dummy!”

***

Sprawled, unmoving and covered in blood laid Mickey Crispino, a brown chin length wig nearby. Groaning, he tried to get up on his own, but was quickly grabbed by several officers, rolled onto his belly and handcuffed. “Hey! Let… Let gooo!” he whined unable to put up much of a struggle. _Who knew Nikiforov was a closet pugilist? That was quite the uppercut_ , Mickey thought. _Damn, Sara would do good to marry him_.

Everything was ringing and Mickey couldn’t really hear anything. Not that he was being arrested for the murder of Marcus Birney (or that they'd found his blood on the victim) by the Rendőrség, but also by the Civil Guard for the attempted murder of Yuuri. Not that all the other charges would flow in as the information got out to the appropriate authorities. Not the commotion of medics working on Yuuri. Not that Yuuri would be fine. 

The ringing only became louder when he was being escorted down the hall and out stumbled a pair of lovebirds giggling and straightening themselves. It became positively thunderous when the pair turned to notice the commotion yards off and he saw Sara and Emil staring back at him. _Oh._

“What on earth is going on here?!” Sara cried, shocked at seeing her brother covered in blood and in handcuffs. “What are you doing to him?! Mickey?!”

It was no use, though. In that moment, Mickey felt nothing but defeat. And, a glance over his shoulder down the hall told him every ounce of information he missed due to his over protective nature. Victor was kissing Yuuri in such a way Mickey felt foolish for ever thinking-

Crying and enveloped in Emil’s arms, Sara sobbed, “Oh, Mickey. What have you done?”

“I’m sorry, Sara,” he whispered as he walked past her and out of sight.

***

Needless to say the banquet came to an abrupt end, people milling about absolutely gobsmacked. Mickey Crispino tried to kill Katsuki Yuuri? He’s killed _before_? They were involved with the ISO? And, like wildfire, rumors mixed with truth began to spread. Mickey was escorted off the premises under Rendőrség custody, kickstarting a long life of trials and prison time. Sara and Emil seemed to follow behind, but no one really knows what happened to them after that. 

Victor demanded that Yuuri at least allow a medic to give him as thorough an examination as possible at the scene, since Yuuri absolutely refused admission to hospital. “Yuuri, I _insist_!”

“Ah, alright, alright, Victor,” Yuuri conceded, allowing someone to look over him and tend to his wounds. Mostly minor cuts and bruises, save for the glaring black and blue mark circling his neck. It was wrapped and hidden away with gauze. Internally, Yuuri was furious someone else had given him such a glaring mark.

Victor, now well versed in the emotions belonging to Yuuri, picked up on this and leaned in close to Yuuri, whispering, “I’ll replace it as soon as it fades, don’t worry, _solnyshko_. You are and will always remain _mine_.”

Yuuri used to hate it when Victor would do or say such things like that in public, but this time he really almost lost his life. At a point in it where he’d reached peak happiness. For a split second, as Mickey strangled the life out of him, Yuuri wondered if death was the reward for daring to be so unapologetically happy. 

Now, Yuuri turned his face and caught Victor’s lips in a hungry kiss. “You’re going to start tonight,” he said, breathless. “It’s really been too long.”

“Ah, my pleasure.”

***

This time, when the couple went dark for the next two days, few were surprised. Most expected it. They wouldn’t be seen by public eyes again until the evening of Yuuri’s exhibition skate.

Yuuri sat comfortably and quietly between Victor’s legs, his chin raised ever so slightly as Victor blended concealer on his neck to hide the ghastly mark Mickey left behind. “There, that should do it, now to set it,” Victor murmured, satisfied with his makeup blending skills. “Like it’s not even there,” he whispered, kissing Yuuri’s neck sweetly.

Blushing, Yuuri smiled demurely, “Arigato, Vitya.” The moment was tender, Victor applying setting powder generously to Yuuri’s neck. They pressed their foreheads together; the silence pleasant as they waited.

“Mm, are you ready for tonight?” Victor asked, dusting excess powder away with a fluffy kabuki. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Yuuri murmured, puckering his lips for Victor. A light pink gloss was swiped across his bottom lip, tracing the top within the delicate heart-shaped lines. Instinctively, Yuuri rubbed his lips together. “Are you?” 

Victor replied by kissing Yuuri, accomplishing three things: answering Yuuri’s question in the affirmative, glossing his own lips, and kissing the love of his life. Something he’d neglected for two decades.

“Then,” Yuuri stood and held out his hand, a coy grin on his lips, “let’s go set the world on fire, Vitenka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, so... Exit our hero, stage right.
> 
> Music Inspiration:
> 
> My Torture - Esthero
> 
> ***

**Author's Note:**

> dame ningen = useless human  
> I spell 'Mila' 'Mira' because that's how it's translated on the Blu-ray.
> 
> Music at the banquet:
> 
> Let the Music Play - Shannon  
> Shotgun - Spoon  
> Face to Face - Siouxsie and the Banshees


End file.
